Just HIGH School
by crookedsmile
Summary: as the title suggests...High school stuff...nothing spiritual
1. Save the Trash

This is a typical high school story. Well, I'm already old so it's kinda difficult to make one, but I'll try. Sorry for the spelling of the character names… I spell them as they sound.

So, the characters for this story are …

**Kira**- the football team captain (Obviously he's a hottie- like girls "drool" over him)

**Athrun**- the apathetic_, I-don't-need-the-world _guy

**Shinn- **Mr. Nice Guy… that's it- he's a geek

**Dearka**- the teacher's 'pet'

**Yzak**- the rich guy…

**Murrue**- the sexy instructor

**Mu **– the class adviser

**Meyrin**- the bulimic social climber

**Lacus**- the 'paranoid android'

**Lunamaria-** Shinn's cousin (sorry for the fans out there)- a 'schemer'

**Miriallia-** the teenage 'fairy-godmother'

**Flay**- the gender-confused student (that's it)

**Cagalli** (almost forgot about her)- The 'ugly- duckling'- school paper editor

**Stellar-** the popular "bitch"- Kira's ex-girlfriend

Day one: **Save the Trash**

It's the first day of school (how common can that be). Everyone (except the 'losers') is excited to be with their friends… boyfriends, girlfriends, the good and not-so-good friends… whatever.

So, the story focuses on the Junior Year (to some countries, the 3rd or fourth year… whatever again) section B of some high school in the GS galaxy.

The room is damn noisy. _Very _noisy. The girls were chit chatting about their 'summer fling' or 'escapades'- whatever that maybe, and of course the guys were doing the same thing.

Lunamaria's voice stands out among the rest of the girls.

"I had two boyfriends last summer… well I broke up with them as soon as I met the hockey player."

"Oh… my… I didn't have any this summer," one of her girlfriends said. Pretty obvious, she's envious of Luna.

"How about you Meyrin… did you have any?"

Meyrin, who was trying hard just to fit into Lunamaria's group lied.

"Yeah," she said. Her face was beginning to be sweaty.

"In fact… Kira- called me and we had a date- yeah!"

"What! You mean Kira Yamato? Oh my…" says one.

"I can't believe it- I mean- does he know _you_ exist?" Lunamaria said sarcastically.

_How could you be so dumb Meyrin- he doesn't even know you-_ Meyrin's conscience was shouting.

But I can't turn back now- she thought. She raised her head and gave them an overconfident look. 

"As a matter of fact, we're having lunch together" (_Oh god save me…)_

"We'll believe if that ever happens," Luna dared.

On the other side of the room, one of the ordinary students was busy- reading the schedule for the day's classes. Of course, he's none other than the 'good boy'- Shinn.

On his table were two pieces of sandwiches, carefully placed on the lunchbox, and a bottle of fresh milk. He has peptic ulcer- so he needs to fill his stomach whenever gastric juices start to give him pain. His eyeglasses were not that oversized- but they're BIG and THICK.

He was told earlier that he's going to have a new 'seatmate' for this school season.

Last year, it was Yzak- the richest guy in school. Paid him a thousand to do his homework.

This year, a new student in class will be sitting next to him. Her name was

Lacus Clyne. They said she looked pretty, but that's it. When she talks- you'll forget how about her looks. He couldn't quite understand what that means.

Funny how "gossip precedes the person."

At the back of his seat, was the Ms Congeniality's throne- Miriallia Howe.

She was the nicest girl in the galaxy. If someone said that she hates Mir- then that person is the devil.

"Good morning Shinn!" Mir greeted him as she sits on her place.

"Good morning too…" He gave her his awkward smile. Too much teeth- her cousin said. In school, Lunamaria doesn't even talk to Shinn, that's why few people know that they're cousins.

Dearka entered the classroom and went to the guys' corner- where Yzak, Auel, and Sting were settling.

"Man, look what I've got…" He picked out something from his pocket.

-The photograph of Ms. Murrue on her lingerie.

"Where did you get that one?" Auel grabbed the photo from him.

"Strategies- I'm good at those."

"Cut the crap, how did you get this?" Yzak said. " I couldn't even get into her with my latest camera…"

"Well pretended that I was sick, and I had to sleep over her place…"

"Once she finds out about that, you're history," a voice came from behind. It was Flay that spoke.

"You are not going to tell her anything," Dearka warned.

"Maybe… I couldn't possibly promise… you know my mouth," Flay replied.

She is also sitting on the 'guys' corner'. Once seated, she immediately removed her black shoe and changed her footwear. Seconds later she was already wearing rubber shoes.

"Man, you look awful," Dearka commented.

"Don't give a damn with me… think about yourself and _that_ photo," Flay sneered.

"C'mon Flay, I really think you look better with ladies' shoes."

"I'm not wearing it- so buzz off…"

"Hey hey… the new girl has arrived," Yzak said upon noticing Lacus Clyne as she enters the room.

Everyone stopped talking to look at her. Some…well- scrutinize, some give a friendly smile, the boys had their flashcards under the tables… giving her a rating of 8 or 9 after looking at …you know…

"Are you Shinn Asuka?" Lacus asked.

Shinn's eyes grew big.

_She's so pretty…_

"He was speechless, ask him to come back to earth!" Dearka jeered.

Shinn blinked twice then nodded.

Lacus sat beside him.

"Nice meeting you…" She held out her hand. He was afraid to touch her, but he soon did. Shake hands…

The familiar student entered the room after Lacus. Nobody noticed… nobody cared.

And… the feeling is mutual.

He went to his seat near the window, put his headset on and 'slept'.

He was Athrun.

They say it's better to make friends with Shinn or with the ants and cockroaches- than spend the day with Athrun Zala. No gossip about him, because no one ever knew about his personal stuff -_that_ isolated.

Then, another one entered the room. She almost slipped as she hurriedly entered the classroom. It's the first day of class, and everyone's carrying nothing, except themselves. But she's different. A big backpack, and some complied papers and portfolios on her two arms.

It's the first day of the year for Ms. Editor-in chief.

Shinn stood and went forward to help Ms Cagalli Yula Attha with her 'luggage'.

She was his mentor- for his creative writing lessons.

"Are you okay… ma'am?" He asked as she drops everything on her desk. She was catching her breath.

"I…I thought I was late. Forgot to activate the alarm…"

"Actually, you're just in time Miss Attha," a familiar voice has spoken. Everyone hurried to their seats. The conversations, and nonsense ceased.

It was the class adviser, Mr. Mu la Flaga in front of the class.

"Good day. It's been a wonderful summer, and I hope you had a blast." He gave them his 'signature smile'. Mir blushed (for obvious reasons…)

"We have new students for this year. Would you please stand up, Miss Lacus Clyne?" Lacus stood and bowed to everyone.

"Hello, I'm Lacus Clyne…"

"Hi I'm Dearka…"

Some whistled. The girls (especially Luna's group) weren't paying attention.

Shinn's eyes were glittering.

_I want to write a poem about her_…

But just as he picked up his pen to do so… the words were empty.

He looked painfully at Cagalli.

"Oh no, not _again_," Cagalli whispered.

"And, we have another student. Actually, he isn't 'new' but he's transferring from another section to ours. Come in…" Teacher Mu signaled.

The door opened. He confidently entered.

"Oh…my…god!" Lunamaria gasped.

The girls were beginning to give out _that_ familiar giggle. Their 'prey' was here…

The guys- weren't that enthusiastic.

Luna was in heaven.

Meyrin was in hell.

Athrun was still asleep.

Shinn was looking at his seatmate.

Lacus was looking at her hands.

Flay was looking at- the same view as Shinn's.

Cagalli eyebrows rose.

Kira Yamato, the gorgeous team captain of the football team was now a member of the section B crowd.

"There aren't any vacant seats except that one beside Miss Athha. You can sit there," Mu said to Kira.

"No…No, no." Cagalli said. Her reaction to his presence was so violent.

"You have no choice… I will sit here," Kira smiled at her- not so sweetly.

" This is such a bad day," Cagalli mumbled.

"Bad year for you…" Kira said without looking.

Teacher Mu called out each of the students' name for the attendance.

"Allster"

"Present."

"Asuka."

"Present sir."

"Attha…"

"Present."

And so on.

"Louisier?"

"Louisier, Stellar?"

"She's absent," Kira said.

"First day of school," Mu repied.

"She hasn't returned from space," Kira explained.

And the names go on.

"Yam… Of course you're here…" Mu whispered.

"Zala…"

"Zala?"

He was still asleep- facing the window.

Mu went to him and removed his earplugs.

"Care to come back from _space_ Athrun Zala?" he said.

He gave him a dull, unsatisfied, apathetic look.

"Just landed," he said.

So this ends the first chapter. I'm quite struggling with it, but I think it will push through… thanks for reading…


	2. Touchdown!

Chapter Two: **Touchdown! **

Okay, so the first- half of the day was over… And the scores were 0-0.

Everyone is in the cafeteria having- of course lunch.

The cafeteria is one of the most _interesting_ places to dwell in.

Gossips are made; relationships develop (and shattered at the same time), and the food- not that delicious.

Shinn was sitting with his _guru_, who's busy reading the papers of this year's applicants for the school paper staff.

"Ma'am…I mean, Ms. Cagalli…" Shinn was hesitant to say that he needs her help because he wanted to write a poem for his new seatmate, and he couldn't find the right words.

And she knew it.

"I know what you're thinking. Want me to help you make a cheesy poem for Lacus right?"

"Y… yes!" Shin was so excited. There were fireworks in his eyes.

"Not now, I'm busy."

The fireworks died out.

"When… will you have your free time," he asked.

" As soon as I finish these," she crumpled some of the works that she thinks is equivalent to trash. " I'll try to help you… but you have to remind me. You know my faulty memory."

Lacus was looking for a place to sit in. She decided to settle on the table next to Shinn's.

"Nice view huh," _Cagalli_ commented as she drinks her _early afternoon coffee._

Mir sat in front of Lacus, blocking Shinn's view.

"Hello Lacus," Mir greeted.

The pink-haired girl smiled, then reached for something in her bag. Alcohol.

Got some tissue… Wiped off the table.

Mir was a bit surprised.

_Maybe she's too concerned with personal hygiene…_

**Three minutes** She was wiping the damn table and placing more alcohol to it.

Mir was beginning to get intoxicated with the smell.

"It's… okay now…No more germs…" she grabbed the tissue from Lacus.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there are little specks of dirt right here," she pointed towards the table.

Mir couldn't see any.

"Where?" She looked closer.

"Right here, I can see it."

It's already fifteen minutes past twelve, and they need to get back at twelve thirty.

Cagalli noticed what's happening.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

" Umm… nothing. We were just looking for- germs."

"Oh what the hell…" Cagalli mumbled.

Shinn was quiet. He was looking at Lacus and again- fireworks.

Luna and her 'gang' occupied the other table. They were waiting for Meyrin and her 'date'.

Meyrin was waiting- outside the men's restroom. Waiting for Kira to come out.

When he did, she immediately blocked his view.

"Hey…"

Kira was surprised. He doesn't know her.

"Umm, I'm Meyrin," she said.

"Okay, hello Meyrin." Then Kira went forward.

"No, no just wait a minute!"

"What?"

"You see, uh…"

_C'mon Meyrin think!_

"Want to have lunch- with me?" She flashed a not-so-cute smile.

It didn't take a while for him to answer.

"No."

"Please, _they_ will laugh at me if I get in there without _you._" She reached out as he moves away.

"I'm not going to have lunch with you. I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

Meyrin entered the cafeteria, with her head bowed.

Luna was laughing.

"See? She's just making it up."

Mir sensed that something was wrong with Meyrin, as she saw her.

"Come sit with us." She called out.

Meyrin sat with Lacus and Mir.

She had two burgers, some spaghetti, an apple pie, and some mint ice cream.

"You're not that hungry right?" Mir asked.

"You, almost consumed about 6000 calories…Oh my, how are you going to get rid of them?" Lacus sounded worried over her pathetic miscalculation.

Meyrin just smiled.

"You eat that much and you're almost skinny…" Lacus added.

The answer was- a smile again.

Mir and Lacus were having some conversation when Meyrin excused herself.

Went to the restroom… to the toilet bowl… and got rid of _everything_.

Bulimia. Self-induced?

Kira went to the farthest table… farthest to the feasting eyes of his predators, in all shapes and sizes -girls, and gays, old and new.

Picked up his cell phone to call- Stellar.

"Hello?"

"You didn't come to school. I transferred…"

"What the hell is the matter with you? I told you we're over!"

He took a deep breath.

"Sat beside your _best friend_…"

"Don't **ever**, get Cagalli involved."

"Honestly, that nerd's really twisted your head."

"She didn't do anything, now, stop bugging her…  
"I'm not!"

"Well stay away from her. Don't do… nasty things. I'll hate you forever."

Then the call ended.

"Bitch…" Kira mumbled.

Kira looked at the table beside him. No one occupies this table. People said that the student who died last year occupied that, and the ghost made spooky things to those who sit there.

But on the same place… was Athrun Zala- having his share of lunch.

No talk. Just chew.

Flay and Yzak were fighting over a certain bet.

Dearka was – still looking at Miss Murrue's photo.

"Don't do that much… it'll melt!" Sting said.

Cagalli stood to get some water. The drinking station was… beside Kira's table.

As she was about to drink, he suddenly spoke.

"I heard the football team's going to have 3 sponsors for this year. And the school paper's getting none."

"We don't _need_ sponsors."

"Oh, and how are you supposed to survive without it?"

"Don't dwell with it. It's too complicated for your small stupid brain," she said bluntly.

A laugh was heard. It came from Athrun.

"What's so funny?" Kira asked with twisted brows.

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent.

"I'm not laughing at _you_," Athrun replied. Then raised something on his right hand.

A comic book.

" You have anything else to say?" Cagalli asked Kira -her hands on her side, with her piercing eyes on him. If it were daggers, then Kira's already butchered.

Kira didn't say anything.

The conversations continued.

Then, time's-up.

**Okay, so now I've had an- almost complete picture of what's going on… thanks** **for reading!**


	3. The Bitch and the Geek

Chapter 3: **The Bitch and the Geek**

It goes like this. High school is a serious thing. Yeah, believe it, for if you don't, you won't have to continue reading this story…

What is high school anyway?

For some, it's an important stage of someone's life. A lot of people hold on to their high school memories too much- they forgot to grow up.

Dreams **and** nightmares (for a lot of people) happen during this part of the timeline. Small dreams, created in whatever ways, can lead to bigger dreams – those that define a person's existence.

Nightmares, (even such small ones) also lead to big disasters- enough to ruin someone's life.

**Enough with it**.

Let's go down to what we've already had so far.

So, it seems like Shinn's developing infatuation for Lacus Clyne.

Kira hates Cagalli and the feeling is mutual.

Stellar- doesn't want Kira back …and… who knows where she is?

This chapter is a little overview on Stellar's feelings- for her ex- Kira, Cagalli and the rest of the 'geek' population (that includes Shinn- of course).

Stellar is a beautiful blonde. With beautiful breasts and butt…a little bit wit on her brain, and more of her 'self-important' personality.

She likes Kira. When they met (which was about two years ago), he immediately asked her to go out with him. Of course, she said 'yes'.

They were like the ' love team of the school'. Everyone has a bit of envy for Stellar (a lot for Lunamaria's part)- because she's the girlfriend of the hottest creature in school.

She's rich, and classy. She doesn't need a sorority to fit in.

She was always welcome in everyone's cave.

But, she's been developing a weird taste for friends (according to Kira).

She _loves _the geeks.

Yeah. She hangs out with the geeks and makes them her 'true friends'.

She has this motto, which she constantly reminds herself …

"_Be nice to GEEKS. For if you mess with them, -they will **know** how to get back at you."_

Not that she's a total bitch. In fact, ever since she met Cagalli and the others, she's beginning to learn some things she never knew before- like Math.

"Cagalli, I couldn't solve this one- would you like to teach me- please!"

"Cagalli, I heard Kira's flirting with … I couldn't take it" (then cries) " what should I do?"

"Leave the bastard." That was Cagalli's short answer after being bugged by Stellar's nonsense.

Stellar really cares for Cagalli. She's like her twin sister (the degenerate one).

Cagalli- tolerates Stellar. She has a lot of patience when it comes to that girl.

Stellar also likes to hang out with Shinn, for he was _always_ with her best friend Cagalli.

There was a time when the three of them were having ice cream at the park.

Stellar constantly reminds Shinn to eat ice cream like 'adults do'. Shinn- couldn't understand it.

"I'm supposed to lick this one right? How do 'adults' lick?"

Stellar demonstrates. Shinn couldn't understand.

Then, after showing him how to properly eat an ice cream, she begins to lecture him about wearing the proper match of shoes and pants. What color should go with this and that one.

Shinn on the other hand, pretended to listen.

Cagalli was reading "Pride and Prejudice".

She finished half of the book, just as Stellar finished her 'preaching'.

"So, have you enlightened your 'flock'?"

Stellar looked at Shinn. He's already sleeping.

"He doesn't know how to listen. No wonder no one likes to be his girlfriend."

"Maybe _you'll _fit the part," Cagalli commented.

" I _love_ Kira," Stellar insisted. "Shinn… is like a boy. But then again- _you_ look good together."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Cagalli rolled her eyes to the skies.

So Stellar and Cagalli were somewhat 'inseparable'. Kira doesn't like it. He particularly dislikes the blonde weirdo being the school paper EIC.

The football team wasn't in good terms with the school paper staff, because it doesn't get any 'support' from it. Instead, it was the constant criticism of ' too much expenditure without gains' that the varsity reads from the column of miss Athha.

The football team does well, but not enough to bag any championship trophies, and their team manager has been doing some 'negotiations' to increase their share of budget every year. The school paper on the other hand, was beginning to lose some of its valuable resources, thanks to mismanagement and lack of budget.

It seems like it's all in Cagalli's hands- and seeing Kira, running around wearing his 'ever so pleasing' self- pisses her a lot.

Kira feels the same. Whenever Stellar's with Cagalli, he's 'totally out of the picture'.

"_You're with that weirdo again. Don't get too close…"_

"_Don't call her that. She's my friend."_

And when Cagalli learns about this, she too has her share of insults to inflict.

"_Honestly Stellar, if you want to find another one, go ahead. Don't stick to men with big muscles and a walnut-sized brain."_

Stellar's last fight with Kira resulted to their break-up. She's been hearing some rumors of him flirting with the cheerleader from the nearby university.

She told this to her friends, and they said she mustn't listen to rumors- for they're only meant to destroy her 'perfect relationship'.

But Cagalli was the one who saw the truth. She saw Kira, kissing the alleged third party, one night while walking home. (They were neighbors)

So, the news came to Stellar, and that's it.

She slapped Kira on their confrontation. Kira denied the accusation, but she said-

"_My best friend saw everything you liar!"_

"_And you believed that delusional witch?"_ he replied.

"_Yes, and thanks to her, I've already made up my mind. We're over!"_

Stellar had to sleepover to Cagalli's house after that incident.

She was wailing. Cagalli was irritated.

"Stop that. I can't concentrate on my work."

Stellar hugged her and said, "You're my best friend. T…thanks…"

"That's the one-thousand-and thirty-second time you've said it. Enough already. I'm not used to seeing you like that. Cheer up."

Then Cagalli called Shinn.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Want to have ice cream?"

They had another ice cream, this time, near the school grounds…the three of them under the moonlit sky.

"You're eyes are so sore," Shinn said to Stellar.

"She broke up with the bastard," Cagalli said.

"Oh, I see…" Then he winked at Cagalli.

Their minds were conversing.

"Good thing," they thought.


	4. Monkeys

Chapter four:** Monkeys**

This is not just about our four- legged 'supposed' ancestors.

Monkeys- are found everywhere. They're ubiquitous.

The second semester has arrived. Time has been pretty fast…there have been a few developments with our characters.

The candidates for the top students for section B were posted on the lobby, and of course, quite a few were interested. For most of the grade- conscious species, this was like the "Miss Universe Pageant"- minus the beauty of course.

For the average students, being part of the 'list' is a good thing- but no big deal.

For the delinquents, this was like…nothing.

Meyrin stopped and looked at the list. Then she screamed.

"Oh…my…god!" Then she ran inside the classroom.

"Luna! You're number ten! You're so good!" She was praising the conceited bitch.

"I've expected that," Luna simply said.

"Well, Lacus was number seven…" the other one whispered.

"And what does _that_ supposed to mean?" Luna snorted.

"Nothing…" her 'friend' replied.

Shinn was a little uneasy. He was having an attack (of his peptic ulcer). But he was hiding the pain, because Lacus was busy 'studying' and he doesn't want to cause a panic. For three months, he had been like this…watching her as if she was a distant star.

She wasn't like a star- but an **asteroid**. When there's an asteroid threat on earth, everyone panics.

And when Lacus panics, everyone panics .She was in constant state of anxiety over the smallest things. She can make the whole class behave the same way. That worse.

Dearka, well wasn't around. He was busy 'helping' Miss Murue on her new apartment. He didn't come to class, woke up at five-thirty (that early)… and went straight to the instructor's hole.

Flay, wasn't in good condition either. She was having some…trouble.

She _thinks_ she likes… Lacus.

A month ago, they were stranded in the rain. She and Lacus share the same school bus. Had a little conversation about things.

"Do you play video games?" Flay asked.

"Well I'm not good with it," Lacus said. A little uneasy.

"Maybe you could drop by the house, and we'll play some," Flay said.

"Really? That sounds nice…"

So friendly, but then Flay started to feel a little nervous when she's with Lacus…then the heartbeat.

An innocent fly sheltered on Flay's blouse, and when Lacus saw it...

Screamed. Grabbed her handkerchief and smashed the poor thing. Flay's heart skip a beat…because of the _'contact'_.

Another cause of Flay's distress was her grades. She barely passed- and that's a big problem. Her parents were the top students in their time, so were her brothers. But she was the record breaker. She never survived a school year without 'special' classes (for some, they call it removals or 'summer' classes)- created to 'save' failing students.

Stellar was still, having some problems with her 'ex'. He kept on bugging her.

At break time, he always sits beside her. When she ignores him, he begins whispering things to her… like he misses her laugh, and all those nonsense.

At lunch, Stellar was always with Cagalli and Shinn. She uses _them_ as her shield.

But Kira was still persistent. He sits beside Stellar (literally 'removes' Shinn, or Cagalli- whichever is beside his ex), and again, the nonsense continues.

One time, Cagalli was so annoyed by it; she 'accidentally' spilled her coffee towards him. Stellar was a bit shocked. Shinn almost laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that,' Stellar said to Cagalli. They were in the girl's locker room.

"I'm not regretting any of it. You still care for that jerk don't you?"

"Yes… I mean… no."

"Yeah, whatever."

Speaking of our EIC, Cagalli was second on the list of the top students.

Miriallia got the first place. This nice girl never ceases to please everyone… Mr. la Flaga was so pleased with her (when she won the first prize for the interschool math competition) that he took Mir for a friendly 'date'. Mir was in heaven.

Athrun was sleeping- as always. For the past three months, nothing has changed with this fellow. NOTHING.

It was already afternoon and the class is over. It's Wednesday, so the usual routine for everyone are:

Shopping (for the rich people) or window -shopping (for those without money like Meyrin).

Studying in the library- for Shinn and Miriallia.

Making fun of other people- for the bullies.

**It's practice time for the football team**.

On the center of the field were Kira and his team. They were preparing for the upcoming season of the interschool football competition.

The practice started. Everyone was 'warming-up' around while Kira gives some instructions. Then he saw something _interesting_ on the view.

Cagalli, walking with a pile of records on both hands.

His wicked eyes glittered

_Revenge…_

He called out a member of his team and whispered something.

Cagalli was so preoccupied with thinking. How can they raise enough funds for the for school paper publication for this year?

She wasn't aware that she's already stepped on the football field- Kira's territory.

She didn't care- continued to walk. Then suddenly, a ball came flying around. Hit her knees.

"Ouch!" she cried.

She was about to pick it up. Then like the swarming bees, the group of men came running towards her- seven to be exact. Aiming for the ball? Not exactly.

She crouched down and remained still as they came. In total surprise, they carried her and ran around the field. Stepped on the pile of papers that she was holding earlier- or worse, ran over them.

Cagalli was so embarrassed. Most of the spectators to this 'show' laughed. Some didn't find the 'joke' funny.

Shinn and Mir were walking from the library when they saw what's happening.

"Miss Cagalli!"

Shinn immediately ran towards the field. But he couldn't do anything. Cagalli's eyes were closed. She was already in tears. Tears of **rage** for the mastermind of this harassment.

Then, the running stopped. Kira looked at the other side of the field.

The group of men put Cagalli down. Then they laughed.

A little bit of shock and amusement- that's what she felt upon seeing who's right in front of them, trying to do an act of bravery.

Standing before them, was Shinn- with his arms stretched wide, intended to stop them from running.

Shinn's face was so red- with anger and fright. Beads of perspiration run down to his eyeglasses.

"Don't you make fun of her!" He was shouting, but he was being engulfed with fear. He was trembling.

" Are you trying to scare us?" The men were already laughing out loud.

"Suppose we do the same thing to him, " the other added.

That idea sounded interesting, so the grouped continued to move forward towards Shinn.

Shinn ran, and they chased him. The show was beginning to look very amusing for Kira. Cagalli ran outside the field to find some help. Mir was already on the verge of crying, watching her poor friend being chased by a group of bullies.

Cagalli was running- looking for something, or someone to save Shinn. Then she saw someone walking along the halls of the nearby building. A blessing?

It's Athrun.

He wasn't paying attention to the world- just to himself.

Then, someone grabbed his sleeve. It was Cagalli, catching her breath.

"Please help Shinn," her eyes were already drenched with sweat and tears.

He looked at the field. Shinn was still running- being chased and cornered.

He remained still.

Cagalli was loosing time.

"Fine. Why should I ask help from you? You don't seem to _exist_ anyway!" Then she turned away.

She went back to the field. Shinn's feet gave in. He collapsed. The men carried him towards a nearby trashcan.

"No!"

Someone appeared near the trashcan, carrying- a **knife**?

Everyone stepped away.

"Put him down..."

Shinn lay on the ground. Almost unconscious.

It was Athrun, holding his Swiss knife.

Everyone ran towards the field- back to where they've been. Silent.

Cagalli and Mir ran towards Shinn- and froze upon seeing Athrun- holding a knife.

From the other side of the field, was Stellar- running.

"Shinn! Cagalli!" She went to them, already crying.

"Who did…"

"Don't ask. It's **that** monster." Cagalli pointed towards Kira, who wasn't paying attention to them.

Stellar held Shinn, like a child holding a 'rug doll'.

"Shinn, are you okay?" She was crying.

She was shaking him wildly. Shinn's couldn't recognize her. Too dizzy with the 'shaking'. His eyeglasses were misplaced. He too, was shocked for what he did.

"I will tell this to Mr. la Flaga," Stellar said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you do that, then _he_'s also in trouble…" Mir pointed towards Athrun who's already walking away.

Cagalli ran to him.

"Wait."

Athrun turned around.

"Thank you…" she bowed.

He just looked at her, and then continued to walk away.

Like what I've said, monkeys are all around us. We're so much similar with these creatures that we actually behave like them, or even worse.


	5. Sleepy Head

Chapter five:** Sleepy Head**

Who among us experience the so-called 'narcolepsy'? Well, narcolepsy is a certain sickness, where one couldn't help but give in to the urge of sleeping.

There are a lot of instances where we tend to become self-induced narcoleptics. We 'sleep' to escape the world around us, and focus on our own galaxy of fantasies- whatever they are. It's difficult when we pretend to 'sleep' when in truth, we're very much awake.

So obviously, this chapter is about the 'narcoleptic' Athrun.

Athrun is one of the students out there who's practically struggling with 'puberty'. High school is the time when a person's personality develops- and he chose to be anti-social. He _loves_ isolation- for that's what he made himself believe. And he loves sleeping. He sleeps on boring classes, during breaks, while in the bus, even when walking.

To clarify things, he _was_ diagnosed to have narcolepsy when he was seven years old. But soon**, the sickness transcends into a habit**. And it was so natural for him- to sleep while the world is in chaos.

The students of section B were used to this behavior. In fact, they hardly care at all. But that afternoon, something in the air made him react to the things around him.

He saw his classmate, being chased by a group of bullies.

But before that, he was surprised to hear Cagalli call out to him- a rare phenomenon.

They were classmates since kindergarten but they were never friends. She was sitting at the front, near the teacher's table (because of her poor eyesight). He was seated at the back. She was the first honor back then- while he's just an average student.

When she asked him to help Shinn, he really had no intention of responding. Why all of a sudden she remembered that he exist?

Then he saw Shinn, and Miriallia- who's wiping the tears on her eyes while watching her poor friend.

They carried Shinn to a nearby trashcan, and Cagalli was pleading for them to stop.

He ran to the field- not really sure of what to do next.

Pulled out his knife (he brings that for 'self defense' purposes- such a hostile person!), and that's it.

After doing the 'heroic' deed he once again went inside his shell.

He was walking his way home when a car pulls to a stop in front of him. It was his parents.

"We thought we'd be picking you up. But you left when we arrived," Mrs. Leonore Zala said.

"Get inside. You still have an appointment with doctor Allster," Patrick Zala instructed.

**So, Flay's dad was Athrun's doctor**.

"**No.** I told you I'm okay. I'm not going to take those medicines _again_," Athrun replied.

"Please don't argue with your dad. C'mon son…" Leonore pleaded.

Mr. Zala took a deep breath then spoke.

"We're doing this because we want to help you. For once, please think about other people."

The car began to pull away, carrying Athrun inside.

Dr. Allster's clinic was right in front of the Allster residence. Flay used to stay there during afternoons to help her dad in his work. Even if she weren't as intelligent as her parents hoped, she was still aiming of becoming a doctor like her dad, or a nurse- like her mom someday.

That afternoon, she was staying in the clinic because her father's assistant went outside for a while.

Mr. Zala rang the doorbell. She opened the door.

"Good afternoon Flay. Is you're dad in?"

"Oh, good afternoon sir," she bowed in front of the guests.

"My dad's inside with a patient. Come in…"

She was surprised to see Athrun. Her dad told her about Athrun's sickness. She kept it as a secret because that's what professional doctors should do- consider confidentiality.

"_Athrun is a little bit depressed, with some signs of narcolepsy."_

She couldn't understand what that means.

"_He has to take these drugs to help maintain the levels of his excitatory neurotransmitters."_

Again- a question mark on her head.

All that she knows is that Athrun isn't a normal kid.

She isn't _normal_ either.

Mr. Allster had a little talk with Athrun's parents. Flay and Athrun were left alone in the receiving area.

Flay was again, feeling uneasy.

_Does he know that **I**__know that he's sick?_

"Hey… umm… how are you now?"

_Such a stupid question_- she thought.

"Spectacular."

A one- word answer But Flay's lucky he bothered replying.

Then Dr. Allster called Athrun inside his office.

"Your parents say you don't want to take the medicines. Are you experiencing bizarre effects? Insomnia of agitation for instance?"

Athrun shook his head.

"I just don't want to take the medicines, sir."

"How will you able to recover if you don't comply with the medications?"

No answer.

"In that case, I will have to decrease the dose before totally withdrawing it…"

"Mr. Allster…" Leonore suddenly spoke.

"Athrun… **never** took his medicines."

"Not a single pill?" Mr. Allster was surprised.

"Not one. We found everything hidden under his bed," Patrick said distastefully.

"You're saying that he isn't taking any medicines, yet as I observe, he's in good condition."

Athrun's parents were quiet.

"Then he isn't sick!" Dr. Allster concluded.

"Patrick, Id' like to talk to you and Leonore for a while. Would you please excuse us?"

Dr. Allster thought that it Athrun wasn't in any pathologic state. But everything that's happening (the frequent sleeping episodes, and everything about his behavior) is just psychosomatic.

He called out Flay and asked her if she and Athrun could go somewhere.

"Take him to the house for some tea okay," Flay's father instructed.

Flay thinks having tea with Athrun isn't a good idea. Not at all. But she couldn't do anything but entertain their hostile guest.

So she flashed a comical smile and asked Athrun to follow her to the house.

Athrun feels the same. He doesn't want to have an afternoon tea! Not with anyone!

He couldn't do anything either.

When the children left, Flay's father began his speech.

"Although your son had narcolepsy before, it seems like it isn't the problem. He's developing an antisocial behavior, and that is part of puberty. But he must overcome it, for it will greatly affect his relationship with other people."

"What can we do?" Leonore was very worried.

"He has to open up or everything that he feels will consume him. That will not be healthy. This matter isn't my expertise so I'll refer you to a psychologist that deals with these things. But for now, I think what your child needs is attention… and love from other people."

Patrick and Leonore stared at each other.

"Does he have friends?"

Both parents remained quiet.

No one ever calls Athrun at home. He always stays in his room- doors locked. No one ever drops by the house, or even send him letters, or postcards during vacation.

"I think we must do something to save our son," Leonore concluded.

"What can we possibly do? He doesn't even want to talk to us." Patrick sounded so hopeless.

"I think Flay and Athrun would be good friends, if given a chance," Dr. Allster said.

"You think so?"

"Or even more… just kidding."

Dr. Allster thought of something absurd. Maybe he's the one who needs to take the medications.

The tea was good. Athrun was staring at his cup.

Flay was on the other side of the table.

_Think of something Flay!_

But she couldn't think of any.

Then, a brilliant idea came falling from the merciful heavens.

"Do you play video games? I'll call Lacus. We used to play here during Saturdays."

"No thank you."

Three words. Flay wonders if he happens to have problems with communicating.

_He's really sick._

The 'consultation' was over and the family went home. Leonore and Patrick were feeling depressed. Athrun was the same as he was since this story began.

The family went straight to a restaurant to have dinner.

They were to dine in an Italian restaurant near the central train station.

Athrun wasn't hungry for he already had tea earlier. He excused himself and went for the men's restroom. On the way, something made him stop.

In the kitchen area, a young girl was in tears. She was wiping her eyes with a piece of torn cloth. It seems like she received some thrashing from the restaurant manager. Her backpack was lying on the floor- partly opened. Inside the bag were pieces of school uniforms. _Their school uniform._

He reached for his handkerchief and handed it out to her. She stopped crying and looked up at him.

Blinked twice then took the hanky.

"Thanks…" Meyrin said.


	6. Anything on Paper

Chapter Six: **Anything on Paper**

He saw her crying over something he didn't know, or didn't care about.

The sight of a girl, using a torn cloth (a rug to be exact) as handkerchief is indeed disgusting.

He didn't bother asking her what's wrong.

After giving the hanky, he walked away.

"Wait! I'll return it tomorrow…" Meyrin said.

"It's yours."

His short reply indicates he isn't interested in her affairs or whatever it is that is to come between them because of his simple offering.

His actions were too blunt. Shutting away other people… he's so good in doing so.

Meyrin didn't understand it though.

Meyrin- the bulimic girl, living a few blocks Southwest of Cagalli's house, and Northeast of Kira's.

She is an orphan, and she's staying at her uncle's house.

He pays for her education and in turn, she takes care of his three-year-old daughter.

Both her uncle and her aunt were busy people. Never had the time for their poor daughter- and Meyrin too.

These past months Meyrin's allowance wasn't enough to fit her lifestyle. She's been going out with Luna and the rest of the 'gang'-desperately wanting to fit in.

She wanted to be popular, and be sought after, because that's what she thinks about Luna. She 'admires' her, and the frustration was starting to get into her head.

Luna knows about this, so she was enjoying herself being looked upon.

She also enjoys the privilege of bullying poor Meyrin.

She makes her pay their dining bills in fancy restaurants.

"Oh, could you pay this one for us?" Luna was holding the bill.

Meyrin, counting the _coins_ in her head couldn't do anything. If she refuses, then they will find out that she's broke.

"Okay, I'll pay for it…"

Poor girl. She has to take a part-time job for extra money, just to feed those bullfrogs.

**Enough of this girl's drama**. Somehow, she deserves what she's getting. People _sometimes_ learn from their mistakes and the greatest teacher - **experience**.

This chapter isn't about Athrun and Meyrin…

It's about the upcoming midterm exams.

Exams. Means a lot for the GCs… more like a nightmare for the majority of idiots.

Miriallia is one of the busiest people in school when this season arrives. Not that she's burying herself on books, but because of the "mandatory" tutorial classes that she's holding for most of section B people.

Her students?

Flay Allster- **the regular client**.

Since freshman year, Flay was always depending on Mir and Mir was her savior.

" I almost failed Math but because of your **reviewer** (the compilation of exams that Miriallia made specifically for Flay)- I _passed!_"

The passing score was 75. Flay got 74.9678 (how close was that?)

Second on the list was Yzak. This guy has it all, but when it comes to exams- he's a major flunker.

Yzak is quite different from Flay. He actually _pays_ Mir for any academic help that she provides him, and Mir doesn't like that.

" Thanks for doing the second part of the problem set." Yzak reaches for his bag ad hands Mir a couple of bills.

"No… I'm not accepting it," Mir replied.

"Yes you **will**." He leaves the money on Mir's table.

Mir was so frustrated about his attitude.

"He doesn't even know how to appreciate without _paying_!" Miriallia cried to Shinn.

Okay, so she likes Yzak- the same way that she likes Mr. La Flaga.

"Maybe he's just feeling awkward, you know- saying it," Shinn replied.

"No, he's just a bastard," Cagalli noted.

It's the first day of hell week. Section B wasn't as noisy as before… but it's still noisy.

Dearka's voice stands out from the rest of the boys.

"I studied at Ms. Murrue's house last night."

"Then you must get a perfect score today," Auel commented.

"Did she give you some leakage?" Sting asked.

"C'mon man, share something to us!" Obviously, these two boys didn't prepare for the day's event.

"No. She made me go home early. She said that if people learned that I went to her, they might think of something like _that_."

" She's going to be the proctor?" Flay asked.

"Yeah, but not now."

Cagalli was busy scanning her notes. She fell asleep early last night. Too tired with school paper obligations. Kira was there, deliberately tapping his table to distract his seatmate.

"Stop that." Cagalli gave him a murderous look.

He pretended not to hear anything. Continued.

"Do that nonsense outside! " she yelled. She was completely irritated by him.

Still, he wasn't listening.

Cagalli stood and looked for some other place to sit in.

Unfortunately, that one besides Shinn is already occupied. Lacus was there, studying quietly. Shinn on the other hand was studying _her._

Stellar sensed something wrong with Cagalli.

" Hey, what's the matter?"

"Go ask your **boyfriend**."

Another revelation. Kira and Stellar were together once more.

She went searching for unoccupied seat and there's none… until she stopped in front Athrun's chair.

_He isn't coming today­ _– She thought.

She sat on his place and continued studying.

Lost with her reading, she became unaware of the shadow standing over hers.

He was waiting for her to notice, but she didn't. He took a deep breath and grunted.

She looked at the shadow and saw the owner of the seat, with his eyes affixed on her.

"Sorry…" She got her books and stood quietly.

Athrun wasn't carrying books… just himself and a pen.

Although he may look like a delinquent student, he's always doing well in the exams. Never failed any of them since first year.

It was just another boring day in his timeline of mundane moments… until that instant when he saw someone attempted to occupy his place.

No one dared on doing so.

He was quite amused with her reaction towards him. She is known as 'the man eater'- because she treats men with offensive behavior. Yet when it comes to him, she 's always meek and soft-spoken (since that day when he saved her friend from Kira's teammates).

" Keep your notes, books and leakages (laughs), the exam will begin," teacher Mu said as he enters the room.

Everyone went silent. Some (like Lacus) were praying as if 'retribution' was here.

Others like Flay were simply staring at the table-already acknowledging failure before it strikes.

Athrun yawned.

Shinn prayed for Lacus (not for himself).

Cagalli prayed for her to pass- and for her seatmate to fail.

Kira did the same thing (so the prayer's already nullified).

Miriallia looked at Yzak's seat. There he is, looking at the window, then to his cell phone. She took a deep breath.

"This exam is quite difficult. It was a collaboration of all of this academy's Math instructors, so please do good. I only made half of the first part (the easiest one)," teacher Mu warned his students.

"What if we fail…" Flay said _worriedly_ as is she's new to the feeling.

"You could always catch up in the final exams."

"…"

"I have a tip for you guys," teacher Mu said.

"If you have no idea of answering the question, then just write anything on your paper."

"Anything?" his class replied.

"Yeah, anything."

The exam started.

Flay was staring at her paper. Shocked.

Miriallia's pen kept moving on the paper. She was smiling.

Shinn answered the first part with ease. He turned the page for the second part.

Froze.

His jaw dropped. Then blinked twice.

_Oh no…_

Cagalli was having problems with the second part too. Calculus.

She kept on scratching her head, searching for some methods to derive the equation.

Kira on the other hand was completely relaxed. He was having a good time observing his seatmate. He whispered to her, " Don't scratch too much. Your dandruff's already on my paper."

"What?"

He gave Cagalli a lazy grin. Cagalli stepped on his right foot.

"Ouch!" Kira gasped. Then he stepped on hers.

"Darn you!" Cagalli fired back.

Teacher Mu noticed them.

"Are you two having a fight, or sharing your answers," he said suspiciously.

"No sir," both replied.

**Stellar sneezed**.

Twenty minutes have passed. Majority of the students was still on page one. Shinn, Cagalli, and Lacus were finishing page two. Miriallia was already on page three.

Yzak folded his paper and stood.

Teacher Mu was surprised. Yzak Joule was walking on the aisle towards his table.

"Finished early," Mu said.

"You said I can write anything on paper right?" Yzak said to him.

Teacher Mu nodded.

"Fine." With that, Yzak left the room.

Mir's eyes followed him.

Everyone heard what Yzak said.

**_Anything on paper_**

Flay smiled. Her pen moved.

The same happened to Stellar, who was too preoccupied with thinking of her wardrobe for the winter season.

Luna was already half asleep, but soon she was already writing on her answer sheet.

Meyrin was already asleep.

Shinn couldn't answer the third page, so he tried to do what Yzak has done.

Soon, everyone was busy writing something on their answer sheets- those that are previously empty.

Time's up. Each one submitted his paper.

Teacher Mu went to his office to scan the papers.

"What the-?" He was surprised upon reading the first paper. It was Shinn's. The first two pages were answered but the third page- was crossed out.

On his answer sheet was a poem.

_My pink- haired princess…_

"…"

If Shinn made a poem about love, Kira did the opposite.

_To my dearest seatmate- the **dandruff** queen…_

Soon, Mu was already spreading the papers on his desk.

Stellar drew her favorite pair of stilettos, Luna had her face drawn in the entire paper… and Meyrin's page was white- nothing written on it- not even her name.

"Damn these students…" Mu whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" Murrue went to him.

"Look at these… junk!" Mu grabbed the sheets and gave it to her.

Murrue was silent for a while. The she gave out a laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" Mu asked.

"My students were also tortured by the exam, but they never did these… I like your students… how creative!"

"Whatever…" Mu replied.

That night, Mu checked the first exam for this week. Majority of his students failed. Only four passed- Miriallia, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun.

Then he began reading what his students alternatively had done on their answer sheets.

Yzak wrote a journal. He said that taking this exam was like listening to his father's sermon- long and exasperating.

Kira wrote a poem about Cagalli saying that even if she were the last woman in this planet, he'd never ask her for a date.

Surprisingly, Cagalli wrote on the last page of her answer sheet, saying exactly the same about Kira.

Luna wrote something about people with odd hair color and attitude (obviously referring to Lacus).

And so on…

The last paper that he's holding was Mir's. What his students had done really annoys him at first but he was beginning to feel different after reading each of them.

He turned Mir's paper and found out something written at the back.

_I never knew how to understand you… As you walk right in front of me I'm beginning to figure out that you needed me, even for the most absurd moments…_

_I wanted you to see through me. I'm not just a girl who makes good grades and high scores._

The statement was addressed to no one. Mr. La Flaga paused for a while.

"Poor girl. Never good at winning her man's heart."


	7. On Vacation

Chapter Seven: **On Vacation**

It's a week after _hell week_. Exams certainly tire out people- the reason for a sem-break.

So, the chapter begins with a question: _What am I going to do for the 'break'?_

Stellar thought of the answer even before that question's been raised. She was ecstatic after learning that her family will be going to Paris and she wanted Kira to be with her.

"C'mon it would be fun there. We'll go to the Eiffel Tower- that's so romantic!"

She was pacing around Kira's room, complementing, as well as scrutinizing his choice of furniture and arrangement.

Kira wasn't interested in Paris, but he decided to go anyway.

It's been two months since they're reunited, all thanks to his _persistent_ 'stalking'.

He was such a nuisance, especially to Stellar's friends, Shinn and Cagalli.

Funny how Stellar could still make friends with these two after what Kira had done to them.

Kira Yamato- the hottest creature in school (I've said that in the earlier chapters right?)

Aside from being handsome and athletic, Kira has this unique trait- a narcissist. He loves_ himself_ above all else, and he has this ego- larger than life.

He is perfectly suited for Stellar- because he was her male version.

Now we're done with Kira. Let's get to the story…

Everyone has personal plans for the 'break'.

Yzak will be going for a trip to Jupiter- one of the controversial planets in their galaxy. He invited Lacus to be with him, but the paranoid girl turned him down. She was so concerned about the asteroid belt around the planet- might blow their ship into pieces.

_Yzak and Lacus_…

They've been dating for almost a month.

It isn't surprising to know- that something's going on between these two… (!)

No one in the class had a clue.

Poor Mir. Poor Flay.

Anyway…on with the story.

Flay's father was serious. He wanted her daughter to spend vacation with Athrun.

"No. I will not!" Flay insisted.

"Yes you will. We are inviting the Zala family to our estate. You can invite your other friends if you want…"

"I don't want Athrun – he's scary!"

"Once he learns to open up, you'll appreciate him," Flay's dad reassured.

From his words, it's as if a silent agreement has been made- and it'd true.

During their last conversation, Athrun's parents wanted to match Athrun with Flay (or it was Flay's dad who initiated the idea).

The plan has been set, and whether Flay likes it or not, she'll be spending vacation with Athrun.

Athrun had a more violent reaction. Slammed the door on his parents after hearing the 'news'.

On the other hand, Miriallia was busy preparing for the seminar, which she will be attending for the whole two weeks of vacation. She will be the class representative, accompanying Mr. La Flaga and Miss Murrue.

Dearka couldn't go with Miss Murrue, so he'll work for his mom in their video shop.

Meyrin had a part-time job too. She's been very happy these past weeks (regardless of her poor academic performance).

The reason- of course,_ love._

She met the son of the restaurant owner where she was working. His name was Janus (familiar?). They were dating, and he seems to be very in love with her.

So in love that he said he'll marry her, once she graduated from high school.

Then there was Lunamaria, wanting to go to Paris like Stellar. After learning that Stellar will leave for Paris with Kira, Lunamaria was going crazy, convincing her parents to divert their destination. They were supposed to go to Switzerland.

"Honey, Switzerland is very near… we can always go to Paris, but that wouldn't be our destination," her mom pleaded.

"Don't argue, or else we'll leave you here," her father warned.

Almost everyone planned to go somewhere, except the two geeks- Cagalli and Shinn.

Their plans?

Nothing.

Cagalli will be evaluating the school paper layout, plus editing the entries for the next publication.

Shinn will be accompanying his 'guru' wherever she goes.

He wanted to spend vacation somewhere, but was feeling guilty because Cagalli won't be enjoying as much as he will be.

They will go to school at seven am, and leave at six pm. For the whole day, they will be with papers…appraising- then rejecting them.

On the fifth day, Shinn began to get bored.

"Would you like to go somewhere after this?"

"Ice cream," Cagalli concluded.

"No. Somewhere more exciting. I mean vacation's already ending and we haven't done anything to enjoy ourselves."

"I'm enjoying," Cagalli said as she looks for some missing documents.

"Really now?" Shinn sounded skeptical. "Luna's in Switzerland, Stellar's in Paris, and Yzak's in **Jupiter**. Where are we? - At _school_!"

Cagalli thought for a while.

"So, where are we going?"

Both of them were silent. The wind was blowing the curtains of the staff room.

It's almost sunset.

"I have an idea." Shinn's eyeglasses glistened.

Earlier that day, he received a text message from a close friend, inviting him to spend the weekend in the hot springs. Shinn was a little bit hesitant, but he said he'd go.

He decided to take Cagalli with him…

"We'll be going to the hot springs?" Cagalli was blatantly amused upon hearing Shinn's suggestion.

"Yes…"

_Are you asking me to spend weekends with you- in the hot springs?_

"That would be fun." Shin must have read what's on her mind. We'll get to enjoy the waters and relax. That's not a bad idea is it?"

_No. But **you** are asking **me**__to spend the weekend…_

Instead of saying her saying her thoughts aloud, Cagalli asked, "Where in the heaven's name did you get that idea?"

" A friend invited me. I'll talk to your parents… in case they'd refuse to let you come."

Cagalli sighed.

"Okay."

Shinn had dinner at Cagalli's house. He told her parents about their plans for the weekend and they agreed. Didn't have any second thoughts. They completely trust Shinn- plus the fact that they wanted Cagalli to have a social life.

"So, we'll meet tomorrow at eight," Shinn said with a smile.

"Okay."

Cagalli watched him as he walks away. Odd, but she felt like having butterflies on her stomach- more like throwing up.

She's nervous. Never been with a guy for a date.

A date. She considers this trip as one.

" He doesn't like you, does he?" She asked herself in the mirror.

"No. He's just a loyal friend."- The mirror answered

_**I'm not feeling well so I'm not quite happy with this chapter. Anyways, Janus is an extra in one of my fics… Those who have read it might relate to the idea that he's familiar…**_


	8. Sunflower and Seas

Chapter Eight: **Sunflower and Seas I**

"Here we are children!" Lenore said ecstatically.

"We're going to leave you two for a while to enjoy yourselves while we do some business talk okay," Flay's father added.

Seated at the back of the car were Athrun and Flay, throwing vicious looks at their parents.

The place where they were 'forcibly' taken is the hot springs.

"I thought we were to take them on our rest house father," Flay said with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh yes we will, but for now, you will be spending the day here. No more objections Flay," her father warned.

"Fine…"

Shinn and Cagalli arrived on the same place, two hours earlier.

" Shinn!" a voice called out as they entered the gate.

It was the friend that invited him for the weekend. He welcomed the visitors and guided them to their quarters.

"Mom and I are leaving this afternoon, so you two will be left with our helper. If you want anything just ask her. She's in the main house okay."

Then he bids them goodbye.

"Oh I forgot, we have other visitors and they are arriving soon, so don't be surprised if you see other people around here… enjoy!"

They were staying in one of the largest rooms in the resort.

"Don't you think this is a bit expensive? I mean what if he changes his mind and decides to charge us for staying here."

"I told you everything's free. He wouldn't do that'" Shinn reassured her.

"We're going to stay… here…the two of us," Cagalli stressed the word _two_.

"Yeah…" Shinn answered without looking. He went to the dresser and unloaded their luggage.

The room was spacious indeed. There were two wooden sofas and a large central table all made with some expensive hardwood. The walls were decorated with intricate paintings of the sky and mountains done with skillful hands, and in each corner of the place were some earthenware that looked ancient.

"Expensive indeed…" Cagalli mumbled as she observed the ceramic on the table.

Then there was just one bed.

Cagalli blinked twice as she stares on the view.

Shinn was calling her, asking for some hand in fixing their stuff but she didn't hear him.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he approaches her.

Then looked at the sight.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch…"

"I wasn't…"

"Miss Cagalli, I took you here so you could have some time to relax. I will not take advantage of you. You're my friend."

"I know."

"Then could you help me unpack?"

"Yeah."

Athrun was sitting on one couch, Flay on the other. Thirty minutes have passed since their parents dropped them to this place, and they haven't spoken a word to each other.

Flay couldn't stand Athrun's silence.

"This is stupid! I'll hate my father forever!"

Athrun gave her a boring look. Headed for his iPod and drifts off.

Dinner's already served. Shinn and Cagalli went to the dining area. They were served with different oriental dishes- exotic and delicious.

"Are these frogs?" Cagalli exclaimed as she examines her plate.

"Yes ma'am. Deep fried with some honey sauce."

"That looks interesting," Shinn said with a grin.

The soup was made out of some strange mushroom. Cagalli smelled it.

"What is this?" Then she takes a sip.

"Wow, this is great!"

"It's a very special soup ma'am. They say that it helps improve…umm…"

The helper was hesitant with her words.

"Helps improve one's sexual performance, I say…" Shinn continued.

Cagalli nearly choked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I read a lot of stuff you see," Shinn answered.

Next was the main course. Steamed oysters and salmon with some spicy herbs, served with yogurt.

Cagalli was smiling. She is really enjoying this meal.

Flay went outside to look for some food.

"I _need_ food," she mumbled.

Athrun never bothered going out. He was asleep.

"It's already six o'clock and I'm starving," Flay sobbed.

She went to the dining area and was surprised to see who's there.

"Cagalli! Shinn!" She shouted.

Both were looked at the figure running towards them.

"Flay?" they said in unison.

Flay was catching her breath.

"Oh god, thank you for sending these two people," she prayed to the heavens.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

Shinn gave a seat for her and ordered some food.

"I'm with… the apathetic loser… my dad's fault."

They couldn't understand what she means but they had an instant idea on the 'apathetic loser' that she's referring to.

"Where's Athrun?" Shinn asked.

"Back there, sleeping."

"I thought so," Cagalli said as she takes a sip of her soup.

Flay devoured her food. Shinn and Cagalli were watching as she attacks it with her fork.

"It's already dead you know, so have some pity," Shinn joked.

"It's just that… I am furious… furious!" Flay said with her mouth full.

"You should stay with us… if you want," Cagalli suggested.

"You don't have to say it, I _will_ stay with you."

After dinner, the three went to their room (Shinn and Cagalli's) and had some talk.

Flay explained to them about the scheme that she's in.

"Then Athrun doesn't want _this _whole thing either," Shinn concluded.

"Yes, but he's so indifferent, and I hate it," Flay said.

"Maybe you're beginning to like him," Cagalli said as she pours some tea on Flay's cup.

"No. No. NO!"

Athrun woke up and realized that he's hungry. Went out to order some food.

Meanwhile, Lenore and Mr. Allster decided to go back and check on their children.

"What if they had a fight? I hope they're okay," Lenore said worriedly. They were driving towards the hot springs and it's already seven-thirty.

Cagalli went out for a while to get some air. She went to the small garden and sat on the isolated bench under the cherry blossom tree.

The sky was filled with stars and she loved the view.

Began to write a poem about this night. She was humming while in deep thought.

Someone appeared in the dark. Cagalli's heart jumped as the shadow approaches.

It was Athrun.

"Oh… you're here."

He sat beside her, not saying anything.

"Yeah, nice talking to myself," she scorned.

Lenore entered the room and found out that no one's there.

So she went outside and searched around for the children.

Flay decided to follow Cagalli. She was walking towards the garden.

Athrun on the other hand, heard Lenore's voice.

"Athrun? Where are you? Flay?"

Flay's father was doing the same.

Flay heard her father's voice. She retreated towards a tree. Hid herself beneath it.

Mr. Allster and Mrs. Zala's voice came nearer.

Athrun suddenly stood. Grabbed Cagalli's arm and dragged her up.

"What the-!"

"Just be quiet," he said.

As the shadow of his mother appeared, Athrun grabbed Cagalli's waist towards him.

Cagalli's pen rolled on the ground, and then there was silence.

Cagalli lost her breath. Athrun's arms were locked around her.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just stay quiet," he whispered to her ear.

"Son, what are you doing? And who is she?

Both Lenore and Mr. Allster were shocked upon seeing the view- Athrun holding someone intimately on his arms.

Athrun let Cagalli loose and said.

"My girlfriend."

Cagalli's face turned red. She didn't know how to react, so she met their gaze and bowed.

"I'll _kill_ you for this," she whispered to him.

**I love sunflower seeds 9 but they don't have to do anything with this chapter). I'm beginning to feel like I'm already old... struggling to continue this stuff...**


	9. Sunflower and Seas 2

**Chapter nine: Sunflower and Seas II:**

They were watching Mrs. Zala and Mr. Allster as the two left. His hand, placed on her hips as if she was his possession. But as soon as the car turns into a shadow, she immediately moved away from him. It's as if his hand had touched something hot, he immediately drew it back.

They were staring at each other. Cagalli's eyes were blazing with fury. Athrun's eyes were cold as ice.

Flay was standing behind them- praising the heavens.

Shinn was left alone, wondering what happened to his friends. He went outside to check. He found them, walking like complete strangers.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Cagalli whispered as she went past him.

"Athrun?" Shinn was expecting him to say something, but the guy shrugged him off and left.

He looked at Flay- with her eyes shining with happiness.

"Oh, I am so happy…" she said as she beams an exaggerated smile on Shinn.

"What the hell happened?" Shinn said to the sky.

But it didn't answer back.

Cagalli was heading straight to their room when Shinn caught her hand.

"Why all of a sudden you look so grim? Something happened with you and Athrun?"

Cagalli sighed.

"Yes. He told his mother that I am his girlfriend. Tell me Shinn, do you believe in bad luck?"

Shinn didn't know how to react. "Well, I _do _now…"

Cagalli decided to take a dip into the hot springs. Somehow, everything that happened might evaporate like the steam.

But then, steam condenses back to water. Things that already happened can't be undone.

She took off her clothes in front of the mirror and examined her naked self. Her arms are thin, and her hips weren't curvaceous. She was like a pole. Dull…unflattering.

Flay went to the dressing area and found Cagalli.

"Hey, I'm sorry for behaving like that," said.

"Like that? I mean, what did you do?"

"Well I was kind of happy because, what just happened somehow lifts the curse on me… you know?"

"And it's been transferred to me. Thanks a lot," Cagalli said sarcastically.

Both of them were silent for a while. Then Cagalli puts the towel on her head and went towards the door.

"We can't do anything about that now. I want to dip myself there."

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll follow," Flay replied.

The water was not too hot. It was warm and relaxing.

"I wish school's over," Flay said as she leans on the pile of stones.

It was very quiet, and the stars were feasting the dark sky.

"You see, looking at the stars while in here, is very nostalgic. It's heavenly," Cagalli sighed.

Then Flay thought of something.

"Hey, Cagalli…"

"What?"

"Let's talk about our classmates shall we?"

"What do you want to talk about them?"

"Well, I could give names and you tell me what _you _think about them."

"Okay…"

Flay paused and smiled. She knew the first person on the list.

"Shinn."

"A best friend. But sometimes, I feel a little uneasy," Cagalli said.  
"Because he's still a guy," Flay concluded.

"Yeah…"

"Well, how about Kira?"

"The worst thing next to football. I can't imagine there actually people like him- so annoying!"

"You hate him, but half of the female population in school feels otherwise," Flay said.

"Do you find him cute? Honestly Flay?"

"No, he's not my type."

"Good. Then we're friends."

"Okay, how about Yzak?"

"He's nothing besides his money."

"I think he's cute," Flay countered.

"No. He's too arrogant. Do you know who his girl is right now?"

"Who?" Flay asked.

"Lacus Clyne."

Flay almost choked upon hearing this news. She liked Lacus too… and felt a little hurt by that revelation.

"How did you know?" she asked Cagalli.

"Well, I saw them a week before vacation. She was in his car. Maybe he drove her home…or whatever."

"Did you tell uhh… Shinn about this?"

"Not yet. I don't want to spoil his fantasy."

"But you're his friend. The best one."

"I really don't know how to break the news," Cagalli replied.

"I feel sorry for him," Flay whispered.

"Same for Miriallia," Cagalli added.

"You mean Mir likes Lacus?" Flay asked.

"No _smarty_… she likes Yzak."

"Ohh…"

"Don't tell _that_ to anyone," Cagalli warned.

"Hey, you know… I like Lacus too…" Flay said meekly.

Cagalli blinked twice.

"I can see the picture now," Cagalli said, while imagining the faces of her classmates and drawing lines through them, as to which one likes whom.

"It's like a twisted cobweb," Cagalli laughed at the image on her head.

"Looks like the Kira-Stellar pairing will be forgotten once the Yzak-Lacus love team goes in public."

"You think so?" Flay said.

"Yeah…" Cagalli felt certain about her prediction.

"At last, the official school love team would change."

Flay thought of something that made her giggle.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I think, that if _you_ and Athrun become real partners, _you _will be more popular than them!"

For the first time, Flay's small brain began imagining…

_The editor-in-chief of the school paper, who's a man-hater and an ugly duckling, fell in love with the school outcast… and they lived happily ever after…_

"No, it wouldn't be like that!" Cagalli somehow figured what's on her friend's mind.

"Not at all."

On the male side of the hot springs were Athrun and Shinn.

They could almost here what the girls on the other side were talking.

"Umm Athrun, I just want to thank you," Shin started.

"For what?"

"You saved me from those bullies back then, and thanks for helping Cagalli too."

"You saved her, and I saved you."

"Still the same. Anyway, why did you tell your mom that she's your girl? Sorry for asking, but I think it isn't right."

Athrun took a deep breath and dipped his head into the water. When he got up, he answered Shinn's question.

"I didn't do that because of _her_. It's just that- I had no choice."

"Still, the situation isn't helping you out. Even if there won't be '_you_-and-Flay', Cagalli…"

"Don't worry about her," Athrun cut him off. He was a little irritated by Shinn's talking.

The swim was over and it's time to sleep.

Flay already decided to stay on Shinn and Cagalli's place.

"I can't believe dad still left me here. He already knew that I couldn't be with _that _guy."

"Don't worry, Shinn said he'll sleep on the couch, so we can share the bed," Cagalli told Flay.

Athrun went back to his own hole. Never bothered saying goodnight.

Flay and Cagalli were still talking. It's already eleven-thirty.

"It's amazing that Athrun can sleep there alone," Flay whispered.

"Ghosts wouldn't bother scaring him- it'll be the other way around," Cagalli joked.

They both laughed.

"Hey, I hope you wouldn't mind… but you see, I _do_ certain things when I sleep," Flay confessed.

"What sort of things?" Cagalli asked.

"I change positions frequently, you might feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay, I _can_ take it," Cagalli said with assurance.

"Okay. Goodnight." The lamp was turned off.

Cagalli was wrong.

_Two o'clock in the morning_…

Flay's feet was almost on Cagalli's face. She had a 180-degree turn form her previous sleeping position.

"Oh God, how can I possibly sleep with this person," Cagalli prayed.

Another fifteen minutes passed and she decided to leave the bed and look for some place to sleep in.

Carrying her pillow, she walked towards the couch. Shinn was there -sound asleep.

His eyeglasses settled on the table, and he's like a dead duck. Cagalli never bothered waking him up.

She tried to squeeze herself beside him, but it didn't work. She kept on falling.

"Oh my, I think I'll just sleep in the floor."

But the floor was cold. Very cold.

It had a stinging effect on her back, even if she wore thick evening clothes.

She had no choice; she has to look outside for another place to stay.

She strolled through the garden, passed the familiar place where Athrun had revealed to his mom about their 'relationship'- whatever that may be.

She stopped at his doorway, and then knocked twice.

Three times- then four.

He opened the door with his eyes still half-closed.

"Can I sleep here?"

"No."

He closed the door but she pushed against it. The door didn't close on her face, but she was almost carried with it as it was shut.

"C'mon! I don't have any place to sleep in," she begged.

No reply.

She knocked once more.

But he didn't open the door. She tried to turn the knob.

It was open.

She went inside.

The place was like the one where she had been staying but _without _a couch. It's just two chairs, a center table- **and a large bed**.

"No," she whispered to herself.

"I thought you were planning to sleep here," Athrun said. He was lying on the bed, with his back turned against her.

" Make yourself comfortable." He moved a bit to make some space for her.

She slowly went to the bed, whispering a prayer, or a curse maybe…

Towards _Athrun_, for being on the wrong place at the wrong time-

Towards _Shinn_, for taking her to this _scandalous_ weekend 'vacation'-

And towards _Flay_, for being unconsciously stupid.

She lay beside him, and used her pillow as the barrier.

She was too tired to contemplate about everything that happened. She had fallen asleep.

The morning birds were singing on the window. The wind is quite cold.

"I feel thirsty…" Cagalli thought as she opened her eyes.

And he was there, with his nose half an inch away from hers. She was still feeling dreamy, that the realization didn't immediately sink in.

She closed her eyes. His breath was too near… and his lips too.

The window snapped closed as the cool breeze went stronger, and the birds flew.

She gave out a scream as his lips locked on hers. But the scream turned into a whimper.

He opened his eyes and saw her terror-stricken face.

He smiled.  
**_"Good morning…"_**


	10. Back to School

**Chapter Ten: Back to School**

It's the first day of school after vacation. And back to nightmare for most of the students, but not everyone – hopefully.

Miriallia went to school early. At six o'clock, she's already on the school gate. The first person to switch off the building lights, and to open the classroom.

She sat on her place and stayed there, like a silent angel, reading the bible- her book, I mean.

Her whole vacation was spent on books, presentations and seminars. She was the section, as well as the school representative.

The wind is starting to be chilly- the beginning of winter season. Although the snow shows up occasionally, the temperature can reach down to less than ten degrees. Winter coat is a necessity.

She was already on page twenty-five when a familiar classmate entered the room. A very familiar one. Yzak Joule.

"Morning…" he said dully.

She folded her book and smiled warmly at him.

"God morning Yzak. How's vacation?"

"Fine…"

End of conversation.

She couldn't help but blush.

_He greeted me first!_

She was very happy with this simple gesture that she received. For a one-sided love affair, a simply hello could mean '_I love you forever'_…the reason why a lot of hopeless romantics commit suicide.

The next people to show up aren't happy at all.

She was walking along the hall when she saw someone waiting for her at the stairs.

The poltergeist of Halloween could have been better.

Cagalli pretended not to see him- walked straight ahead.

As she passes by, he spoke.

" Mom said she wanted you to have dinner with us tonight."

"And what makes you think that I'll agree?" Her eyes were beginning to spit fire on his face.

"Find an excuse or something. That's why I'm telling this to you. You have a whole day to think," Athrun said coolly, ignoring her stare.

"Fine."

She entered the room and saw Miriallia. Athrun followed and went to his seat.

"Mir! How's vacation?"

"Well, it's okay. The seminar I mean. How about you?"

Cagalli paused for a moment.

Should I tell her that I had just received my first kiss in the most unromantic manner? Like I was screaming after that happened and slapped the culprit on the face- twice?

She slapped Athrun twice. Hard. Athrun somehow regained real consciousness from what he did. He didn't slap her back. But he held her hand when she attempted to strike him for the third time. Tight like a wrench.

"Uhh… not so good. But tolerable," Cagalli answered Mir's question.

The next person to enter the section B door was none other than the gorgeous Stellar and following her was the not-so- gorgeous Shinn.

They saw each other on the gate.

"Shinn!" Stellar shouted as she recognizes the geek's thick glasses.

"How's vacation huh?" She said as she walks with him.

"Not so good… but tolerable." The same answer as Cagalli's.

Shinn remembered how Cagalli stormed inside their room after that incident with Athrun. He wasn't aware of it of course. She was so furious that she pulled Shinn out of the couch. Shinn almost hit the floor. She said that if he wouldn't pack up within ten minutes, she wouldn't speak with him forever.

He was surprised to hear those words from Cagalli. Usually, it was Stellar who's capable of throwing that threat- to Kira.

"How about you?" Shinn asked Stellar.

"Well…" Stellar's words faded. Then sniffed twice. She stopped walking. They were in the middle of the hallway, and everyone's attention was towards them.

Shinn tapped her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I… broke up with _him_ again!" Stellar said as she embraces Shinn.

She embraced Shinn. It's like a solar eclipse has passed. Everyone within the scenario stopped and gaped at the sight.

The school's hottest girl, embracing the four-eyed geek with peptic ulcer.

Weird but fascinating.

"Uhh… don't do _this _here…" Shinn's face was red. He grabbed Stellar's hand and walked fast towards their classroom.

Cagalli saw them as they entered.

"What happened to her?" she asked, after seeing Stellar's weeping.

"_They_ broke up again," Shinn said.

"Would that be a bad or a good news," Cagalli commented as she smiles at Shinn.

Shinn guided Stellar to her seat.

" I don't think she's okay, so let's just keep the celebration to ourselves," he whispered to Cagalli.

"I see."

Then Cagalli looked at the seat beside her. Unoccupied.

"I hope _he_ forgot about school," she prayed.

But Kira did not forget about school. In fact, five minutes after Stellar's arrival, Kira suddenly showed up. He walked quietly towards his seat.

"Speaking of the devil…" Cagalli said to herself.

"Did she tell you?" Kira asked without looking at her. Just staring ahead.

"Are you talking to me?" she replied.

"Of course_ Cinderella_, who else?"

"Don't call me names."

"Well you're fortunate I referred to you as _Cinderella_- not _Ursula _or _Quasimodo_."

"What the hell did you do her?" She was already too fired up for a fight. First with Athrun, and then with Kira.

"Ask her. Maybe she could tell you the whole story," Kira said. His tone was quite different- a little serious.

The class is beginning to complete itself. Dearka arrived with his new haircut, Meyrin with her new braces, and Flay with - her small brain and sneakers.

Luna was absent. She told Shinn that she couldn't make it to class because of some diarrhea. Of course she obliged him to lie about the true reason for her absence.

"Tell Mr. La Flaga that I've just arrived from Switzerland," she told him on the phone.

"You wanted me to think of some lame excuse for your absence? Diarrhea isn't such a bad one," Shinn replied.

"Well if you tell him or anyone about that, I wouldn't give the souvenirs that I bought for you. Do we have a bargain cousin?"

"Yeah, whatever."

So, Luna was absent. At least the devils of section B were reduced by one- just for a day.

The last person to arrive was Lacus Clyne.

For thirty minutes, Yzak had been looking impatiently at his watch. Waiting. Mir was observing him while she reads. She didn't know the reason for his distress.

He saw his girlfriend walking towards the room. He went outside to meet her. Carried her bag and held her hand as they entered the door.

Everyone was surprised with this deliberate display of affection.

If someone could put an animation of the class, that moment would be a good one.

Meyrin and the others were wearing big question marks on their heads.

The scene was not surprising for Cagalli.

Athrun yawned.

Kira was staring at the window.

Stellar sneezes while sniffing.

Miriallia's eyes were stoned. She felt like throwing up.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," she told her seatmate.

Cagalli knew what was going to happen so she stood and followed Mir.

Shinn's eyes weren't moving. He was standing near the doorway when the couple arrived. He was pinned to his position… then, everything went blurry.

All he knew was the vision of his princess fading away… farther.

"Shinn!" someone shouted. It was Flay.

Shinn collapsed. He was unconscious.

Cagalli wasn't aware of what happened to Shinn. She was in the women's restroom- with Miriallia.

"C'mon, open this Mir," she pleaded as she knocks by outside the cubicle.

Mir was sitting on the toilet bowl, holding a piece of handkerchief as she wipes the tears on her eyes.

"I… I was so stupid. You know, he greeted me this morning… and… and I thought of happy things, and… now, he took them away…"

"Pull yourself together Mir. He wouldn't be the last guy in this world. Just calm down."

"I want to be alone. Thanks Cagalli, but please leave…'

"Okay. I think Shinn's having a hard time too," Cagalli said as she leaves her friend.

She was deadly right. Shinn was unconscious in his seat. Everyone was in the state of panic as Lacus begins to say crazy things like "_What if he goes into coma"- _and all.

Cagalli stormed inside the room.

"I knew it!" she said as she pulls herself out of the crowd towards her friend's seat.

He lay there, with his eyes closed. Stellar was crying, while holding his hand.

"Cagalli he… he passed out!"

"Stupid-" Cagalli cursed.

"I think we'd better call the school nurse Yzak said as he dials hi cell phone."

"Man, is he having that _peptic_ whatever attack again?" Dearka said.

"No, I think it's more than that," Flay commented, giving a meaningful eye towards Cagalli.

"And all he needs is some thrashing," Cagalli said.

She grabbed Shinn on the collar, to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, don't hurt him, can't you see he's like dead?" Stellar exclaimed.

Lacus her was on Shinn's right, Stellar on the left.

"If you kill him, you'd be in jail forever," Kira commented on his seat.

"Just shut up!" Cagalli shouted at him.

Still holding her friend on his shirt, she began to slap him.

"Stop acting like this! Fainting after learning about you is princess's _marriage_…Snap out of it!" She shook him while saying these words.

Shinn's eyes snapped open. She saw Cagalli's panic stricken face.

"You stupid… stupid…' she couldn't continue her words because she's already crying.

Shinn felt like shrinking after seeing his classmates, eyes- all on him. Then he saw Stellar, and Lacus- the reason for his 'fainting'.

"I'm okay," he told them.

Miriallia just went in with the school nurse and Mr. La Flaga.

" Mr. Asuka, you should come with us to the clinic. We'll run some check ups."

"No ma'am, I'm okay," he said to the nurse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

That afternoon, the three of them were walking home. Each with different thoughts in their heads.

Stellar said to Shinn and Cagalli that she wanted some ice cream.

They had ice cream at the same spot where they always do.

"Are you okay now Shinn?" Stellar spoke.

"Not really," Shinn answered while looking at his melted ice cream.

"It's hard if you love other people and they don't love you back," Stellar said.

"What happened between you and Kira?" Cagalli asked.

Stellar paused for a while.

"We thought of having some space… Because of fidelity issues."

"As always…"

Cagalli forgot to think about her own problem. It was already afternoon.

When she remembered about it, it was too late.

A car stopped in front of them.

Mrs. Zala was inside, and Athrun was driving.

"Oh man, I forgot!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Oh darling here you are…"Athrun's mother said.

"I smell trouble," Shinn commented.

"Would you excuse us for a while?" Mrs. Zala said.

Athrun's mother went out of the car and took Cagalli by the hand.

"Would you like to have dinner with us? Athrun's father and I are anxious to meet you personally…"

"Uhh… ma'am…"

She was looking at Athrun on the driver's seat. But he wasn't paying attention.

_C'mon think of some excuse!_

She then looked at Shinn, but she figured that he wouldn't help. Obviously, Stellar is no help either.

She sighed.

"Okay ma'am…"

The car skids off, leaving the Shinn, Stellar, and Cagalli's melted ice cream.

"What just happened?" Stellar asked.

"I have no idea…" Shinn answered.

They were silent for a while. Then Stellar stood up smiling, as if she thought of something brilliant.

"Shinn, do you want Lacus to notice you, or do you want to steal her from Yzak?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you want Lacus to notice you, or do you want to steal her from Yzak?!"

Again, a question mark on Shinn's head.

"We will make that happen." Stellar's eyes were glittering.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A makeover… Or specifically, _your makeover!_"


	11. The Makeover

Chapter Eleven: **The Makeover**

He was staring at his image in the mirror. His eyeglasses removed as well as his shirt.

Carefully studying himself, he began to recall what he's friend said.

"_You don't look that bad, but you are in desperate need of repairs."_

"I don't get it," Shinn said to himself.

He was thin, and his skin, pale. His face – occupied with colonies of acne and other blemishes.

He then recalled what Stellar said about his eyes.

She asked him to remove his eyeglasses. She looked at his eyes intently, ignoring his obvious blushing.

"_You have sexy eyes, you know that?"_

Shinn continued to study his own eyes. They're dark.

"What's so sexy about that?" he muttered.

He continued this physical dissection. He smiled. Then he saw the biggest problem.

His crooked teeth. He wore braces before but he couldn't withstand the uncomfortable feeling of screeching metal on one's mouth, plus the discomfort of brushing, so he had them removed.

Dissatisfied with everything that he saw, he fell down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How can a girl like Lacus fall for someone like me?"

He sighed. Even the ceiling didn't know the answer.

He heard a knock.

"Shinn, phone call," his mom said.

He went outside to receive the call.

"Hello?"

"Shinn!"

"Stellar?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Our makeover starts **today.**"

"… What?!"

"You have trouble with hearing?"

"No, it's just that… I thought you were just kidding."

"Now you know I'm not so get out of there and meet me at the train station."

"Where are we going?"

"… My place. Bye!"

"Wait!"

The dial tone answered Shinn's plea. Stellar hang up.

He was running towards the station. It's Saturday- no school. Doing this wasn't part of his plan.

Shinn isn't as intelligent as Athrun, and far from being handsome as Kira, but his skill of organizing things was definitely remarkable. He plans his daily activities and accomplishes them thoroughly. This trait in fact, is one of the reasons why Cagalli favors him over the other guys at school. He is a trustworthy and time-conscious person.

He went to the parking lot beside the train station. He saw Stellar's bodyguard and personal assistant, Bruce on the other side of the fence.

"Hello sir," Shinn greeted the man.

"Ms. Stellar is waiting for you in the car," the man said.

He guided Shinn towards the limousine. Opened the door for him.

That was the first time that he would be riding in an expensive car. He was quite uneasy with the bodyguard's attitude. It's as if he's ready for battle any time. His looks intimidated Shinn.

"Umm… hi," Shinn greeted Stellar.

"Shall we go?" Stellar asked.

"Okay."

The door was closed, and the car went off.

"What are you planning to do?" Shinn asked. He wasn't looking at her in the eye- just staring at his knees. Quite trembling.

" I'd like you to see the some of my 'collection' and then, I'll assess what's going to be done."

Her answer was quite vague.

He remained silent until they entered Stellar's kingdom.

It was an expensive mansion that was almost on the outskirts of the city.

"My parents are always busy, so I'm the one who's in charge of our home," Stellar said as the car entered the colossal gates.

"My parents and Yzak's are business partners, so I always see him company parties and other private gatherings. But we don't talk that much. My parents liked him very much; they obviously wanted him instead of Kira. But I didn't care. They couldn't possibly intervene with my love affair."

"I see." It was the first time that Stellar told anyone about her private life.

"When we went to Paris, I took Kira with me. He met my parents and they asked him about his future plans and of course, his family background. Kira isn't as rich as Yzak so he wouldn't live up to their standards. Plus the fact that he isn't an honor student- just a football captain."

Shinn listened to her story. He didn't know about the serious side of Stellar. She was always the perky one. The 'not-so-intelligent' pretty girl who loves hanging out with the geeks.

"What happened in Paris?"

"He knew my parents didn't like him, so we had a fight. He went on his own and disappeared for about two days. I searched for him, and found out that he's been staying with a model that he just met. I immediately broke up with him in front of the woman."

"That explains everything. You thought he was having an affair…well I'm not saying that he didn't."

"Yeah," Stellar whispered. Tears were beginning to flow on her beautiful face.

"Anyway, we didn't come here to talk about that. Let's go upstairs. I'll show you something."

She grabbed Shinn's hand and guided him to a long staircase that leads to her room.

He stepped inside her private hole. It was huge. To Shinn's estimation, Stellar's room is already bigger than his house.

They went to the adjacent door near the closet. Stellar unlocked to door and went inside it. Shinn followed.

He was shocked at what he saw.

The room was filled with garments- both for men and women.

He went closer to see each one.

"You may touch them, don't worry," she said to him.

"Did you buy all _these_?" he asked.

"Some of them yes. The others- I designed them and have them made… and quite a few were done by me."

Shinn was in awe of Stellar's talent. All of the garments look expensive and are crafted in such sophistication.

"I'm not academically gifted, but I can say I have the potential in the fashion industry," she said proudly.

"What do all of these dress have to do with me?" Shinn asked.

"You are gong to be my first model."

"What? A model?"

"Yup!" She was smiling sweetly at him.

"Stellar, are you out of your mind?"

"No."

"Okay, are you insane?"

"No."

"Then what the hell made you think that I could pull off with these clothes? I haven't worn anything decent except my uniform!"

"That's why you're perfect as a model!"

"I … I don't understand you."

"You will, later."

They went towards the closet and Stellar picked some of the men's garments. She told Shinn to wear them and 'present' himself to her.

Dressing up in a woman's closet isn't comfortable at all for Shinn. He was so shy, that he told Stellar to go somewhere while he tries the clothes on.

When he's finished, he stepped outside.

Stellar was there, she didn't leave. The sight of him made her smile.

He was wearing a coffee brown pinstriped suit with a beige undershirt. He was standing awkwardly in front of her. She left her seat and went towards him. She unbuttoned the top, removed his glasses, and raked through his hair, using her hand.

"Your haircut doesn't match the shape of your face. Let's see…"

She examined his face. Her nose was almost touching his. Shinn closed his eyes. Once again, he was blushing.

"You have a lot of pimples, but you're lucky they're not that big."

She ran her hands through his shoulders, assessing if the suit nearly swallowed them. Surprisingly, it didn't.

"The coat matches your built perfectly! You know, Kira once tried this on, but it didn't suit him."

" Because he has muscles, and I only have bones," Shinn concluded.

"Probably," Stellar answered. "He never likes my designs. He says they're too fancy that he couldn't wear them on the field."

"Probably right," Shinn commented.

"Now, go on and try the other one." Stellar gave him a set of more casual garments.

Shinn once again, went behind the closet to change.

Then, he's out again.

It took him about an hour- tried everything that she gave him.

"Let's have a break. Tea perhaps?"

"Whatever you have in mind."

After some snacks she told him about her plan.

"We're heading to the saloon. We'll fix your hair, plus some facial treatment, and then we're going to the spa."

"Stellar, you know I can't afford those!' Shinn protested.

"Who says I'm going to make you pay? I'll finance everything because…" she held her words.

"Because?"

"Because you are my first _real_ art project!"

Shinn couldn't believe his ears. She referred to him as her real art project.

"So, any complaints?"

"Whatever," he answered.

They spent the whole day together. They went to the saloon and Shinn had his haircut.

Stellar had her nails done.

The facial treatment was painful that Shinn was cursing while his face was being 'scrubbed', but it did have a surprising effect. The pimples were removed, and the other blemishes were markedly reduced.

Then they went to the spa.

They had lunch in an expensive restaurant. Stellar paid everything.

The next destination was the optical shop. Stellar said she wanted Shinn to get rid of his huge eyeglasses because he has lovely eyes. Special pair of contact lenses was done for him.

That afternoon, they decided to stroll in the park.

"So, has anything changed with me?" Shinn said as he examined the shadows being cast by the afternoon sun.

Stellar stopped walking and looked at him.

It took a while for her to answer.

"Yeah…" she said meekly.

"The only thing that's left for repairs are your teeth. You used to wear braces right?"

"Yes, but they're so uncomfortable."

"My uncle is a dentist. I'll contact him, so he could examine if there are other ways to improve that teeth of yours."

"Stellar, don't you think this is already too much?"

Stellar gave him a sincere look. "No."

"Tell me Shinn, how do you feel, I mean now that you look far different from before?"

Shinn once again blushed. He was ashamed to admit that he'd never felt anything better.

"Honestly… I… feel very good. You see, I've never felt like this before. Strange but, I feel like I really _am_ attractive."

"Yes you are!" Stellar's eyes were shining. " I hope Lacus sees you right now."

"Thank you," Shinn said.

"Anything for a friend," Stellar answered.

"Want some ice cream?" he offered.

"Very much,' she replied.

"My treat," he said.


	12. Pictures in an Exhibition

Chapter Twelve**: Pictures in an Exhibition**

I've been listening to this song while making this chapter that's why I adapted the title… Enjoy reading…

_Thursday morning_. Everyone in section B seemed to recognize the significance of time…

The classroom isn't as noisy as it should be…

The unusualness of the scenario could only mean one thing.

Something bad has happened? - Not really.

The school fair is near and everyone was busy doing his share for the event.

For section B, the school fair is something that everyone looks forward to. Teacher Mu informed the class about their contribution, which is a stage play.

"What?" the class said in unison.

"Yes kids, the faculty decided that this year, section B would be responsible for the annual school play. And as the representative of the junior year, I expect you to do your best."

Silence.

"What? Aren't you guys excited?" Mu asked.

"Not really," Flay said loudly.

"Well, since you will be preparing for the event, I will allow you to be 'excused' in some of your classes. Doesn't _that _sound good?"

Teacher Mu thought of something that would definitely motivate his class into doing their task, and Sting's expression reflected their reaction.

"Oh yeah we won't be having regular classes!"

The classroom suddenly became noisy.

"Okay, I think we have an agreement. You will come up with something, which is worth the sacrifice of your classes. I mean, don't show some crap on stage. I want a well-rehearsed presentation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the class said in unison

"Yes sir!" Dearka and Sting said with so much enthusiasm.

Thursday was Day one of the preparation.

Miriallia was assigned as the director, and Cagalli- the scriptwriter.

The two of them worked overnight just to come up with a story. They chose to reveal what they had decided on that Thursday morning.

"Okay, we called an early meeting because we want you to voice out if ever there are objections to what we have come up with, " Miriallia started.

"To start, we have decided to do a musical play."

"Musical?!"

Majority of the class suddenly erupted… some with unbelievable expression on their faces.

"What in the world are you thinking Mir?" Luna aggressively reacted.

"Calm down people, that's why we're telling this to you so that you can say if you want it or not," Mir said helplessly.

"Musical? That's perfect!" Dearka shouted. He was with the other bunch of guys, occupying the backside row of seats.

"Yeah, we can sing right Sting?"

Sting, who was enjoying this mockery suddenly stood and sang some strange ballad that he once heard on the radio.

Everyone was laughing while Dearka and Sting enjoyed singing the awful version of the poor song.

"Cut it out guys!" Cagalli shouted. "At least try to be serious. This isn't a laughing matter."

"So, if you are so serious about this whole musical thing..." Kira's voice suddenly resonated above the others. "… Do you plan to have auditions?"

"Yes of course," Cagalli answered.

"In fact, once we finished this meeting, the audition will start immediately."

"And how about the story?" Luna asked once more.

"Well, we have decided to do an adaptation of…" Mir let her last words hang. She looked at Cagalli.

"**Miss Saigon,**" they said in unison.

Instantaneous silence. And then there was chaos.

"Cagalli, how can we possibly that off?" Flay asked.

"You are insane!" Luna shouted.

"Listen people, we still have enough time. We can do it… well we aren't after a prestigious presentation, but a well rehearsed one is enough. And besides, I heard that Miss Murrue and the rest of the faculty women are big fans of the play, so it's a plus for us if we do it," Mir explained.

"That's why we should not take this matter lightly, we should start practicing as soon as possible," Cagalli added.

Mir suddenly pulled something out of her pocket. A list.

"We will divide the class into different committees. Each one will have it's own task…"

Everyone was paying attention to Mir's words, until someone entered the room.

Everyone that day was early. Only one came late.

He was running along the school halls. He had been absent for three days so he wasn't aware of everything that happened.

The class wasn't aware of what happened to him.

He had some tooth repairs, courtesy of Stellar's uncle. Now that the overhaul is finished, section B would be witnessing the presentation of Stellar's art project.

Shinn entered the room, wearing his usual awkward smile.

He stood at the doorway, while Mir was busy explaining.

The first one to notice his presence was his 'creator', Stellar.

"Oh my god! You did it!" she exclaimed.

Soon, section B's eyes riveted on the sight of Shinn.

"Oh my…" Flay whispered.

Kira's pen dropped on the floor.

Meyrin was speechless.

Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes.

Mir's jaw dropped.

Stellar was in heaven. "_I am so good!"_ she proclaimed too herself.

Luna felt like screaming.

Yzak and the others wear those big question marks on their heads.

Lacus held her breath.

Athrun yawned.

"Good … morning…" Shinn said, blushing.

He went towards his seat. Afraid to see the reaction of his beloved seatmate, Lacus.

"Now where was I? " Mir continued.

Cagalli gave Shinn a questioning look.

"_What the hell happened to you?"_

Shinn pointed towards Stellar, the culprit.

Stellar on the other hand was smiling, so sweetly.

It irritated Kira. He stood and went outside the classroom.

"I smell trouble," Flay commented.

The mini auditions took place and the judges; Mir and Cagalli evaluated their classmates as to who can fill the roles of the Miss Saigon characters.

That afternoon, the decisions were made.

"We have the list of those who seem to fit the characters…"

"To start, we have the young Vietnamese girl, Kim played by Lacus Clyne. She is a good singer and her looks fit the character description. Any objections?"

No one answered.

"So it's final," Mir concluded.

"Next will be the role or the leading man, Chris. He will be played by, Shinn."

"Me?" Shinn said loudly.

"Yes, you," Mir answered.

"Why him?" Yzak reacted.

"He happens to sing far better than you do," Mir answered. She was on the verge of striking Yzak, because she knew what's on his mind.

Jealousy. But she refused to give in to the urge. She returned Yzak's scorn with an innocent smile.

"Chris's wife, Ellen, will be played by Flay- the next best singer," Mir continued.

The names of the other characters were enumerated one by one.

Luna and her gang got the role of the other 'bar girls'/ prostitutes in the story.

Kira was assigned in the stage and backdrop design, together with Stellar.

"No, I won't be doing anything with him!" Stellar complained to Mir.

"You have no choice. You have the artistic touch and Kira has the 'influence'. You will work with him," Mir insisted.

For the props and costume, Meyrin was held in-charge.

Sting and Auel were responsible for the lighting and sound effects.

"Why us? Didn't you notice, I can't even hit a single note when I sing?" Auel complained.

"Either you do the sound effects, or you dance together with the other guys- you choose," Cagalli warned.

"Fine," Auel said in defeat.

Yzak would be playing the role of the 'bad guy'. In the story, Lacus would accidentally shoot him. Very appropriate indeed.

Dearka was in-charge of the documentation, and promotions.

Cagalli was the assistant director and scriptwriter.

Athrun got the role of being 'the all around utility man'.

"So, I think this sums up everything. Tomorrow, we will start the practice. We still need to study the songs that were used in the play. I hope you come early," Mir ended.

The meeting was adjourned.

The long day is over. It's time to go home. Cagalli was walking with Shinn and Stellar.

"So you were absent because of this?" Cagalli started.

"Aren't you happy with the result?" Shinn asked her with worried eyes.

"Well… nothing," Cagalli sighed.

"Don't worry, she's just surprised that's all, Stellar assured Shinn."

"Did you notice Lacus? Her reaction?" Stellar asked.

"No. I'm afraid to look at her."

"I think she's surprised. And I'm happy you got the role of the leading man. Ha! Yzak must be very jealous.'

"I think he wants to kill me," Shinn said.

"He won't," Stellar said confidently.

"Hey, I'll just go to the bookstore. See you tomorrow," Cagalli said meekly. She headed towards the opposite way, leaving Shinn and Stellar.

"What's wrong with her?" Stellar looked confused.

" I don't know." Shinn answered.

She was walking alone and the sun is setting. She looked at her shadow, as she was stepping on it. Long and lonely. The feeling of losing someone… A dear friend perhaps.

Then somebody took her bag and walked beside her.

"Hey! " Cagalli grabbed her bag but the person beside her already held it.

"I'll take you home," Athrun said.

They walked silently, side by side.

"Mom said she wanted you again for dinner. Tomorrow night," he said with distant eyes.

"Am I supposed to think of an excuse? Overnight? I have a lot of things to think about," Cagalli snorted.

"You could come if you want to. If not, then say NO," he said to her.

She stopped walking. Looked at him and said.

"I'm not going to be anyone's puppet. You reveal the truth to your parents. I don't want to play this game with you." Her eyes were filled with tears.

She has developed something for him, after that "dinner" with his parents. A feeling of appreciation. And she knew that everything was just a fraud. It did hurt her.

Athrun turned his back and continued walking. Somehow, he read what's on her mind.

"I'm sorry, " he said without looking.

"Then just leave me alone," Cagalli shouted. She took her bag forcibly from him and ran away. Father and farther until her footsteps faltered.

She didn't notice, that she's already in front of her house.

She leaned on the wall, and cried.


	13. Rehearse and Rewind

**Rehearse and Rewind**

With the little time that they have, Miriallia and Cagalli finished the script for the upcoming play. That night after her encounter with Athrun, Cagalli went over Miriallia's place and the two worked on the script, as well as edited the songs that were used in Miss Saigon. They were able to select a few songs from the soundtrack. Revisions on the plot were done in order to shorten the length of the presentation.

" I think we've managed to create our own version of Miss Saigon!" Miriallia said proudly to Cagalli.

"I just hope our classmates would take this seriously," Cagalli replied. She felt a little skeptical about their project.

"Don't worry, Dearka and Sting weren't part of the play, so everything would be fine. And there's Shinn and Lacus! I think they'll pull it off."

Cagalli suddenly remembered about Shinn's "transformation".

"Mir…"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about…"

"About?"

"About Shinn's makeover?"

"I'm surprised, that's all. Why?"

"I feel like his a bit different now. Not the Shinn that I've known."

Miriallia somehow figured out what's on Cagalli's mind.

"He's with Stellar frequently right? Maybe you just missed the quiet Shinn who doesn't care about his looks. I understand what you're feeling. People resist change but that's the one thing that remains constant in this world. We can't grasp something or someone, and make it ours forever. We must let it go."

"I guess you're right Mir." Cagalli sighed.

"You and Athrun… I'm sorry for bringing him up," Mir continued.

Cagalli crouched and hid her face between her knees.

"You like him don't you?"

"I'm not answering that," Cagalli said with her face, still hidden.

"He's improved a bit, I don't know if it's you who's responsible for it. Lately, he's been gaining interest with other people. And his attitude, more bearable."

"Mir…" Cagalli cried.

Mir understood. She embraced her friend. Somehow she was feeling the pain too.

"I… I think I love him," Cagalli confessed.

"Painful isn't it. When the one you love doesn't love you back."

Miriallia thought of Yzak. She smiled bitterly and stared at her friend's eyes.

"Men… are stupid," she said with a laugh.

"I remember, you went with him on his house right? Shinn told me you had dinner with his family. What happened?"

Cagalli looked at her lap. Recalled what happened that night, when she had learned to appreciate Athrun. She sighed.

Flashback 

"Here we are," Lenore said as they entered the gates of their home.

"This is the first time that Athrun brought someone to our house," Lenore continued.

"Mom, stop babbling ok," Athrun said while looking at Cagalli on the front mirror.

Cagalli was awkwardly seated at the back with her hands placed neatly between her knees. She was afraid to look at him. He told her earlier that she must look for some excuse so to avoid this encounter with his parents, but there she was, like a fool who never thought twice after hearing his mother's request.

Lenore got out of the car first, leaving Athrun and Cagalli inside.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli mumbled. "I should have thought of something, but with everything that's happened… about Shinn…"

"We can't do anything about it now," Athrun replied. "But then… I…"

He didn't continue his words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her. She was surprised with the gesture. What he did next startled Cagalli even more. He held her hand while his other hand was situated on her waist. She felt her face turn red.

An odd feeling.

The housemaid opened the door for them. The house was not palatial but the architecture and the interior design was remarkably sophisticated.

Patrick was waiting for them in the dining area.

Lenore went to them and took Cagalli by the hand.

"Here she is, Patrick. Our son's first girlfriend."

Patrick left his chair and approached Cagalli. He was smiling so dearly at her.

" Hello my child," he greeted while offering his arms for an embrace.

He embraced her and she didn't blink. Surprised, or shocked perhaps.

They had the appetizer. Athrun was seated beside her. He wasn't acting sweet, but his expression is somehow different. His features softened a little, and his eyes, the way those green things look at her... like he was really holding something… something special for her.

Hi eyes were warm.

"I thought you look familiar, but I don't know why," Lenore started.

"She's my classmate mom, back in kindergarten."

"Ah, the girl with the big eyeglasses. The straight A student," Lenore noted. " I thought so…"

Cagalli blushed. She never felt proud about her achievements. And now that Athrun's mother seemed to remember who she was back then, she knew something about her had pleased his parents. She's a diligent student.

"You're not having problems with our boy?" Patrick spoke.

"Dad…"

"Well he's a good boy," Lenore countered. "He's just awkward about showing his feelings to others. But I'm glad that you appreciated our son." Lenore said those words sincerely and Cagalli believed it.

She saw the happiness in Lenore and Patrick's eyes when they saw her.

_His parents truly love him and somehow, I think they like me too…_

Lenore told stories about Athrun's childhood. She told Cagalli that Athrun used to have narcolepsy that's why he's always absent back in preschool.

"Athrun used to spend most of his days in his room. We hired a private tutor for him because we thought he wouldn't make it to high school with his condition."

"But then," Patrick interrupted. "Lenore had this friend who travels around the world, searching for faith healers. She told Lenore to take Athrun to a certain sacred mountain in the east. Well my wife didn't find the idea crazy and she left, taking my boy with her."

"And what happened sir?"

"Well they came back with Athrun's head completely shaved and Lenore said our son would be healed if we performed the _thirteen sacred ceremonies_."

Lenore continued the story. "We had to endure a six- moth diet without meet. All we've eaten is soybean. I could still remember Athrun complaining about it back then."

"Mom…" Athrun was a little embarrassed. But Lenore went on with her tale.

"But he learned to love tofu. He liked it when you put some chili sauce and a little garlic." Lenore winced at Cagalli and the latter blushed as if she got the message. Athrun's mother was already working on '_the instructional manual on how to make my son happy_', and the poor Cagalli seem to take everything that she's saying, just like what a future wife would do.

"Anyway, we thought the thirteen ceremonies would cure our son's illness," Patrick said. " But we were wrong."

"What cured him then?"

"A recently discovered medicine, made up of isolated chemicals found in soybean."

"I see."

Lenore and Patrick told a lot more stories about their son. How he managed to save his cousin from drowning back at grade school during their summer vacation, and how he almost died after that because of lung collapse. And about his first crush whom they found out when his mother saw sketches of the girl hidden under his bed.

Athrun was already blushing and for the first time, Cagalli saw faint smile on his lips.

His mother also mentioned about the last family reunion when Athrun escorted his cousin at her debut party.

"Everyone thought Athrun was Mimi's boyfriend but we told them about that he's just a cousin."

"After the party, we received more than a dozen of letters from those mothers who wanted our son to be the escorts of their daughters. Twenty invitations to be exact," Patrick said.

"Speaking of debut, do you plan to have a party? We'd like to see you and Athrun together!" Lenore exclaimed.

"Um ma'am, I'm not planning to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. You see, we can't afford it," Cagalli confessed. "And I don't really like social gatherings ma'am."

"You and Athrun are so much alike. Do you know how hard it was to persuade him to take the escort's part? We almost thought of giving up but we somehow managed to convince him when…" Lenore paused.

Athrun was already displaying a grave look on his face.

"Oh I guess I can't say it," Lenore said. "Sorry I think I've said too much."

"No, it's alright to share it to Cagalli," Patrick interrupted.

Lenore and Patrick exchanged glances then Patrick continued.

"Athrun didn't want to be his cousin's escort and he wasn't planning to change his mind but when we told him that if he refuses, he'll be spending summer with Flay Allster."

"Oh… I see," Cagalli said quietly.

"But we didn't know that he already has a girlfriend back then. I mean, that you were already his girlfriend. We're sorry."

"No ma'am, sir please don't apologize. Athrun and I are…" she immediately held her tongue.

Athrun spoke and continued her sentence. " She hasn't considered accepting me until that day when you saw us in the hot springs."

Cagalli looked at him. Blinked twice.

_Liar…_

After dinner, Lenore requested some time alone with Cagalli.

They were in the garden. It was cold outside, so Lenore offered one of her coats to her son's 'girlfriend'.

"I don't know how to start," Lenore said.

"Is there something wrong ma'am."

"No. Nothing at all."

They paused for a while. Then to Cagalli's surprise, Lenore opened her arms and embraced her. Lenore was crying.

"We thought we couldn't do anything for our son. But we misunderstood him. All along we thought that he was sick, but now that I see you, everything we thought about him was wrong."

"Umm…" Cagalli mumbled while being locked on Lenore's chest.

"Please take care of our son. He is a wonderful man and he will never hurt anyone, especially you. You're his _first girlfriend_."

Cagalli felt a little guilty for the façade that she and Athrun had made. Athrun's parents were nice people, and she feels bad about fooling them.

"I promise, I'll take care of him," she almost said those words sincerely.

Or she was really being sincere about it. That possibility startled her.

Oh no… not him. Please… 

Athrun drove her home. They weren't speaking to each other until the car stopped in front of Cagalli's house.

She was about to open the door when Athrun spoke.

"Thank you."

She looked back at him.

"Your parents love you. This isn't helping you Athrun."

"I know."

She stayed on her seat, waiting for him to say something. Perhaps waiting for him say that he wasn't pretending anymore. That he wanted her for real. But the words were empty.

"Take care of yourself."

"You don't have to say it. There's nothing between us right?" She could almost hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Good night."

She left the car and headed straight to her house. Never watched him leave.

What she didn't realize was that he didn't leave. He waited until the lights of her room went out. He stayed there, looking out for her.

**Practice day…**

"Classmates, we have her the brief synopsis of the play, Miss Saigon. We have the print outs for each one of you. Shinn, Lacus, Flay, and Yzak, here are the lyrics of the songs that you have to sing." Mir handed out the materials to them.

" The stage and backdrop design must be started today, as well as the proposed costumes," Cagalli said.

Stellar raised her hand.

"Could I work with Meyrin instead? I don't want to work with lazy people."

Obviously she's referring to Kira.

"I don't mind Stellar, but you have to work with him for the stage design. He couldn't possibly do that alone."

"I could do it," Kira said contemptuously.

"Well if Stellar doesn't want to work with you, then Athrun can lend you a hand," Mir concluded.

Kira looked at Athrun. Athrun wasn't looking at him.

"Athrun? Could you help Kira?"

"Sure."

"Okay that's it! You two, work on the backdrop design," Mir ended.

"Now let's start the practice…"

**Continuation of practice day on the next chap. Thanks for reading…**


	14. Practice Day

**Practice Day**

The day started with a quote from the director of the school play.

"_I don't need trash so don't give me one"._

Miriallia was stern with her words and her classmates were up to the challenge.

**High school life would never be complete without the high school play. When I was in high school, I used to direct group and class presentations and of course, I get good results. We never get a grade below 95 percent, so my classmates always wanted me as their group mate.**

**Hey I'm drifting off, so sorry. This chapter isn't about me. I'm just the pathetic author of this story.**

So they started practicing Miss Saigon. The first scene was a dance number. Lunamaria and her gang were to wear bikinis and flaunting outfits and dance on the stage. They were competing for the title of Miss Saigon, in the time of the Vietnam War.

"Okay, so Luna and the rest of the girls must be very confident and sexy. I know you can do it," Mir said.

"Yeah, this is just a piece of cake," Lunamaria boasted.

"I hope you can still say that once you were the bikini on stage, with the cellulites and all" Shinn commented.

"What did you say? Do you doubt my abilities? And what cellulites?" Luna yelled at him.

"Hey, it's too early for a fight," Cagalli interrupted.

"Well tell you best friend to shut up!" Luna told Cagalli. After that, she went to her friends and started their practice.

Mir approached Cagalli.

"What's with those two?"

Cagalli shrugged.

Lunamaria and Shinn had a fight, the day before practice. They were asked to buy some rice cakes for the family dinner and Luna wanted Shinn to buy some alcoholic beverage secretly. Shinn, being the good boy refused to do it. Luna was infuriated and told Shinn that he's just a loser. Shinn wouldn't take Luna's words lightly. He returned the gesture of insult and told Luna that she should enroll herself to a mental institution to correct her pathetic behavior.

On the other corner, was Kira and Stellar. Meyrin told Stellar to join Kira for a while because she will need Athrun to carry the costumes and other textiles to be used in the play. Stellar went to Kira but she didn't lift a finger to help. Just watched him as he scrambled across the proposed sketches for the stage layout.

"If you aren't planning to help me then leave," Kira said without looking. Stellar was standing on the side with her arms crossed.

" You are such an arrogant man."

"That's why you fell in love with me," Kira said with a grin.

"I _didn't_ fell in love with you!" Stellar's face turned red.

"Could you cut that flirting attitude and give me a hand here?" Kira told her. He was enjoying this conversation with his ex.

Stellar went forward and picked up a piece of blank paper. With a pencil and ruler, she drew on it the proposed backdrop for the first scene. A brothel.

"Here, I think this one's better." She handed the paper to Kira.

"We'll consider it. I still have to talk to Athrun because he has his own sketches," Kira said.

Meanwhile, Shinn was rehearsing the first song together with Lacus.

"How about holding your abdomen while singing. It'll constrict your diaphragm so your voice will come out nicely," Lacus told Shinn.

She demonstrated it and asked Shinn to follow her.

Shinn on the other hand, felt like vomiting. The butterflies in his stomach were causing it. He didn't want to look Lacus in the eye. He felt like melting.

_What's the matter with you Shinn! This is your chance!_

But his chance was surely erased when Yzak came to the picture.

Yzak was standing close by, observing Shinn and his girlfriend. He knew Shinn liked Lacus, and he was infuriated with the idea of them Shinn getting the leading man's role.

"Hun, how about a break? I'm thirsty," Yzak said while holding Lacus possessively.

Shinn looked away.

"Um, excuse us Shinn," Lacus said. And the two left.

Left with a bleeding heart, Shinn went to Flay, who was practicing alone on the other side of the room.

"Hey, doing good?" Shinn asked.

"Not really. I couldn't internalize the feeling," Flay said.

"Internalize?"

"Yes, you have to think that this is real in order for you to make an effective performance."

Shinn was listening to Flay attentively. It looks like Flay had gotten the whole thing inside her head.

"I must think of you as my real husband, and Lacus as my rival to your heart, for it was me that you have to chose and not the distant memory of a forgotten love. It is I you must choose and not Kim!" She was standing on the table while declaiming these lines.

Everyone turned and notice Flay's dialogue with big question marks on their heads.

"Has she gone nuts?" Auel asked.

"She's practicing… ha!" Dearka said with bursting laughter.

"Um Flay, mind if you tone down a bit?" Shinn asked as he pulled Flay off the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Flay said feeling a little embarrassed.

Athrun on the other hand was helping Meyrin with the costumes.

"I think Lacus looks good in blue. What do you think?" Meyrin asked.

Silence.

"How about pink?"

Still, no response from Athrun.

"Are you deaf or something?" Meyrin asked with twisted brows.

"Her hair is pink, so she shouldn't wear pink and she's a prostitute so blue isn't an attractive color. Make something red or black," he said continuously.

"Fine," Meyrin snorted.

Cagalli told Mir to start practicing the first scene while she check on the others on their respective tasks.

Mir called out to the main characters.

"We'll start with the dance number from Luna's group. Shinn, you sit there with your fellow soldier and Lacus…" Mir suddenly noticed Lacus' absence.

"Where is Lacus?"

"Having a break with Yzak," Luna said dully.

"We haven't started yet and they're already having a break? I can't believe this!"

Not long after, the couple arrived.

"Hey, we're here. Let's start." Yzak said as he entered the room with Lacus.

Kira was looking at them.

"The superstars have arrived. Now you can start," he said to Mir.

"Are you picking a fight?" Yzak roared at Kira.

Kira stood and said, "Well, Mister Rich Guy was offended. I am deeply sorry."

He said those words with exaggerated regret.

"Kira stop that nonsense," Stellar warned.

"Oh since when did you have sympathy for him? Are you considering your parents' proposal?" Kira said meaningfully at Stellar. He was reminded of Stellar's parents, favoring Yzak over him.

"Stop it Kira," Stellar sounded hurt.

"Cut it out you people!" Cagalli entered the scene.

"You Yzak go on and practice! And you Kira stay where you are and do your job! We are running out of time and you still manage to have this petty fight?"

Miriallia sat on the nearby table.

"I am tired. Very tired," she said helplessly. Not long after, she cried. Her sobs caught the attention of everyone.

Everyone went quiet. Guilty perhaps.

Meyrin continued cutting the fabric while Athrun gave Stellar the other costumes to be fixed. Dearka handed Mir a bottle of water, while Flay and Shinn consoled her.

Auel and Sting, who weren't doing anything scrambled to their respective tasks and arranged the sound effects.

" Take a rest Mir. I'll be in charge," Cagalli said.

Luna and her gang started. They sang the first song and incorporated a few dance steps. Cagalli made some comments about how they deliver the lines, as well as their facial expression.

The practice went on until the third scene. It was already lunchtime.

Everyone went to the cafeteria except for Miriallia.

"I'll buy your lunch and we'll eat here," Cagalli said to her.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks. Go ahead."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Cagalli left the room and headed for the cafeteria. She was walking along the hall when someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Walked beside her.

"What's the matter?" Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry. Tell Mir that I am," Kira said.

"It's too late. You should've thought about the consequences before you speak. Mir was doing everything she can for this and you only have to do what you've been told. Yet you still behave like a spoiled brat. You and Yzak."

"That's why I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stupid comment."

Cagalli paused for a while. Moved around him, placed her fingers and opened his eyes wide, then checked if he has a fever.

"You're not anemic. No fever…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kira shouted.

"I just thought you're sick. You haven't been this… err… sorry with your offenses that's all.'

"Well it's not funny," Kira pouted.

"I'm not joking. Have you ever felt a little sorry for all the bad things you've done to Shinn and me? If this 'kindness' is just one of your temporary moods, then I have to make you apologize now for what you did to us on the field."

"I'm not saying sorry."

"Why?"

"Because _you_ spilled your coffee on me remember and it wasn't just an 'accident' as you claim missy."

"I can't believe you," Cagalli said. She walked faster to leave him, but he managed to follow her.

"You know, you and your Stellar… are so unpredictable. Is it about the blonde hair?"

"No. It's because of **you. **You are a troublemaker and a narcissist. Self important, arrogant monster…**"**

Kira laughed.

"And that's why you like me," he continued.

"What! Are you in some kind of drug? I wouldn't like you even in my dreams," Cagalli said.

"Because you like Athrun."

She froze.

"You leave him out of this!"

"Oh, so you like him then."

"That's it. Leave me alone."

"He's too complicated for you. You won't enjoy with him."

With that, he walked away, leaving Cagalli speechless.

Stellar was already inside the cafeteria. Shinn came with two trays of food. He had ordered Stellar's lunch.

"Why do you look so somber?" he said while chewing.

"Men are stupid."

"That includes me?" Shinn said with a laugh.

She sipped her iced tea and ate a slice of sandwich. Shinn was observing her.

"Kira isn't it?"

"He's stupid. Why can't he just move on?" Stellar said while chewing her food.

"The question is, have you already moved on?"

Stellar paused and looked at Shinn. He was wearing the shirt she designed, and his eyeglasses were gone. From some unknown force, her heart began to throb in an unknown beat. She was still looking at his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shinn looked confused.

"I… nothing." Stellar blushed. She excused herself and went to the restroom.

As she entered, she found Meyrin on the other cubicle. The cubicle's door was left open.

"Meyrin!" She exclaimed.

Meyrin had thrown up more than the usual and she looked pale. She was leaning on the toilet bowl, catching her breath.

Stellar held her and screamed for help.

Dearka and Auel were passing by when they heard Stellar.

"What's the matter?" Dearka said while standing on the door.

He couldn't see Stellar from his view.

"Meyrin's vomiting. She's almost unconscious."

"Can we come in," Auel asked.

"Of course! How am I supposed to take her outside!" Stellar yelled.

Dearka and Auel carried Meyrin outside and everyone noticed them as they ran towards the clinic.

**That afternoon, the practice was cancelled. Meyrin was taken to the hospital.**

**To the readers: I know that the pairings are confusing. but somehow, I've made my point here... PAIRINGS isn't the first priority of this fic. thanks for reading anyways... and please review :)**


	15. Practice day continued

After the news of Meyrin's sudden collapse, section B did not pursue the practice for the afternoon. All were waiting for some news about their classmate. Everyone didn't leave the classroom and were stuck, doing nothing.

Miriallia told everyone that she called Meyrin's uncle. He said Meyrin needed to be confined to the hospital because of her delicate condition. It was without some assurance that she would make it for the play.

"That is why, Stellar would be solely responsible for the costumes. Kira and Athrun will be the ones working on the stage backdrop."

It was already two thirty and everyone was down. Kira decided talk with Athrun just to finalize the drafts for the stage layout. He found Athrun alone on the farthest corner of the room, beside the window doing his sketches.

"Hey, I need your help to finalize how would the stage look," he said as he approached him.

Athrun handed him some sketches done neatly on sheets of paper.

"The sketches of the bar, the hotel room, the apartment and others were done," Athrun replied.

Kira sat beside him and scanned the papers.

"Wow, you do have the talent!" he exclaimed.

However, it seemed like there was no response to this complement.

"Oh I know, you won't say 'thank you'. But I'm telling the truth," he continued.

"You and Cagalli…" Kira once again spoke.

"What about?"

That must have inflicted something on Athrun. The word 'Cagalli' might have some stinging effect on his skin that his tone changed from being unemotional to something different- concerned perhaps.

"I see, she's hanging out with you for a while," Kira stated.

Athrun gave him a repulsive look.

"I'm not prying," Kira clarified. "She happens to be my neighbor you see. And I get to notice your car around, almost everyday."

"None of your business," Athrun snapped.

"You always like this?" Kira felt his pulse rise. "I was trying to be nice to you."

Despite of his declaration of intention, Athrun didn't seem to share any sense of cordiality towards him. The 'apathetic loser' as Flay said was born that way.

Athrun stood from his seat, and spoke.

"I have other things to do. If you'll excuse me." Then he left the dumbfounded Kira.

"He just shrugged me off like a fly," Kira told himself.

"Well I'd better move, if you're to take _her_ from me," he said further.

Stellar was on her textiles doing some cutting. Although the cast didn't pursue their practice, some people utilized the time to do something productive than just sitting around and becoming idle.

She was on her way on doing the first costume for Lacus when Shinn came around. He didn't say anything, just watched her as she cut the fabric. She on the other hand, felt like panicking.

_Why on earth am I feeling this way?_ - She thought.

"Need some help?"

"No," she replied coolly.

"It looks like your hands are shaky. You can't cut fabric evenly with that,' Shinn commented.

"Well I wouldn't worry if I were you. I'm good at these stuff remember? And I wasn't planning of ruining _your_ partner's costume!"

Stellar was obviously in the foul mood, stressing the words "your partner".

"Hey I was just trying to help," Shinn explained.

"Don't bother. I can do this by myself," she snapped at him.

"Fine, just don't yell at me." With that, Shinn left.

Shinn saw Athrun and greeted him but the latter didn't reply. Then he went to Cagalli, the only person whom he thought wasn't in the bad mood.

"What's with everyone?" Shinn asked as he approached his friend.

"It's been going on the whole day. You and Luna, Kira and Yzak, who's next," Cagalli replied.

Flay was with Cagalli. They were editing the script for the few scenes when Shinn arrived.

"I called dad and told him about Meyrin," Flay said.

"And?"

"He said Meyrin could be suffering from…something called Bulimia."

"You mean she throws up everything that she eats?" Cagalli sounded surprised.

"Something like that," Flay confirmed.

"It's psychological, I think," Shinn added.

"Psychological, yeah… like Athrun," Flay concluded.

"What about Athrun?" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"Flay gave her a teasing look. "I smell something. You like him don't you?" she winced.

"No, that's not what I mean… I…"

"My dad says Athrun's case is purely psychological. He said Athrun was an antisocial kid because he's having internal struggles. It isn't healthy though. His parents thought he was manic depressive."

"But he's quite changing," Shinn countered.

"You think so?" Flay asked.

"Yeah, maybe he's just tired of being a loner that's all."

"Or maybe he came to appreciate us and Cagalli!"

"Perhaps," Shinn said as he smiled at Cagalli.

"Everyone, I'd like you to listen for a while," Miriallia announced.

"We are going to visit Meyrin right after school. Anyone who likes to join please inform me. Teacher Mu will be with us."

"How's Meyrin?" Luna asked. She felt concerned for the poor girl after bullying her a lot of times. It's amusing to see a devil losing one of its horns for a while.

"She's conscious but they have given her some injectable fluids. We can visit her but we can't stay long."

"I'll go," Luna decided. "As the representative of my friends."

"Me too," Stellar added.

"We're going," Yzak said with Lacus beside him.

"And us too!" Sting, Dearka and Auel said in unison.

"Count me in, and I'm taking Shinn and Flay," Cagalli said.

"Okay I'll go too," Kira decided. "I'm with Athrun."

Athrun gave him a surprising look. He decided for him. Quite odd.

"So we'll visit Meyrin later. Her uncle said she needed a lot of support from us as her friends."

The hospital wasn't that far. Mr. La Flaga and Miss Ramius accompanied the students as they went there. It's half past five in the afternoon.

"I'm happy to see that a lot of her classmates are concerned," Miss Murrue said.

"This is why I'm proud of my students. They are like one big family," Mr. La Flaga replied.

"And you are their father." Miss Murrue smiled.

"Looks that way."

Shinn and Dearka were carrying two bouquets of white roses, while Athrun carried a basket of fruits. The guests climbed their way towards the fifth floor where Meyrin was confined.

The nurse welcomed them and guided them to her private room.

They saw her lying on the bed, with her pale features still unchanged, and she happened to wake up as they entered. Sitting beside her was her uncle.

Meyrin's uncle told Mr. La Flaga about the possible cause of his niece's distress. Her boyfriend (named Janus) dumped her for some unknown reason. She was devastated after that. She quit her part time job and was always locked up in her room. She had this bulimia before, but it became worse when that incident happened. And she wasn't doing well in her studies, and no one seems to accept her as a friend (obviously referring to Luna's group). Everything piled up until the whole bunch of insecurities collapsed.

Mr. La Flaga and Miss Murrue consoled Meyrin's uncle. The man was in tears.

" I thought she'd die sir," the man cried.

"I was working all day and I didn't realize I was neglecting my poor niece. I even gave her the responsibility of taking care of my daughter."

"We understand sir, pull yourself together," Murrue said as she consoled the poor man.

"Uncle…" Meyrin said.

"Don't… blame yourself. It's my fault."

"Meyrin, I think you shouldn't talk. You should take a rest," Miriallia said as she held Meyrin's hand.

"You guys… came to see me?"

Everyone was looking at her. Flay was on the verge of crying. Luna felt awfully guilty. Lacus concealed her tears by turning to Yzak's shoulder.

"Thank you," Meyrin said softly.

"Just take a break and don't worry about the costumes," Cagalli said.

"Yup. I'll be in charge of it. Don't you worry," Stellar reassured.

"We bought you some flowers," Shinn said. " I hope you'll like them."

He placed the roses on the table beside Meyrin's bed.

"And I have some of these… In case you want them," Athrun spoke as he placed the fruits on the same table.

"Yeah, you need to take a rest and recover or I won't ask you for a date!" Kira joked.

Meyrin recalled that day when she asked Kira to have lunch with her and he rejected her instantly. She gave out a faint laugh.

"Really, you promise?"

"Yup. Just get better. I don't want a date on the hospital canteen," Kira replied.

Everyone laughed with that.

Yzak approached Meyrin's uncle and spoke to him privately.

"Meyrin's doctor was dad's friend. He said that the consultant fee would be free of charge sir. That way we can help you to focus on her full recovery. Just don't think of the expenses."

"Thank you very much young man,' Meyrin's uncle cried once more.

"We're here to make you laugh Meyrin, so get ready," Dearka announced. The three of them (Dearka, Sting and Auel) brought nothing but silly jokes, but then it all worked out fine because Meyrin was laughing no matter how funny or senseless those jokes were.

"Well, time to say goodbye. Our patient still needs to rest," the nurse said to them.

"Aww! But we're still having fun," Sting complained.

"I have a brilliant idea dude. Why don't we confine ourselves here too! That way we can escape school," Auel suggested.

"And Cagalli's scorning yeah!" Kira added.

Cagalli smirked at him.

"Okay that's enough, say your goodbyes and we'll go ahead," Mu interrupted.

"Guys, thanks," Meyrin said. Tears were welling up inside her.

"I thought you don't care, but I was wrong."

"We do. Always remember that," Mir said, wiping Meyrin's tears.

All of them left with a lesson or two in their pockets.

The day is finished and everyone once again headed for home.

School is also their home. No matter how messy things can get, and sometimes the world seems to be upside down, there will always be a home or two, waiting for us with arms stretched wide.

Cagalli was walking alone when Kira caught up with her. They were heading towards the same street, with her house a few blocks from his.

"Meyrin is lucky," he said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I was just thinking, when I get sick, would anyone care to visit me?"

Cagalli was surprised with that.

"You are popular. All of the people in school adore you so you shouldn't worry about that," she said without looking.

"But real friends, I don't think so,' Kira answered.

"If you get sick, I'll visit you," she declared.

"Wow, you must really like me ha!" Kira teased.

"Nope. I would tell the doctor not to let you out of your bed forever so I can live in peace."

"Bad chick," Kira grimaced.

Cagalli laughed.

Shinn was with Stellar and Flay. They were heading for school where Flay's school service and Stellar's chauffeur were waiting.

"Stellar, are you mad at me?" Shinn asked. Stellar was walking with Flay, ahead of him.

"No."

"You've been acting weird lately," Shinn added. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Am I acting weird Flay?"

"Not for me," Flay answered.

"There you go Shinn. I'm perfectly normal."

Stellar's bodyguard anticipated them on the school gate. She said goodbye to Flay but not to Shinn.

"Women are weird," Shinn said.

"As men are stupid," Flay continued.

**Happy holidays to everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Miss SaigonJHS Style I

**This is such a lazy afternoon for me. And I'm craving for some machiatto, which I really enjoy nowadays. So, time to do the update…**

Chapter Sixteen: **Miss Saigon- JHS Style Part ONE**

The days went by and then the time has arrived. The annual school play was here and section B had no choice- they should perform no matter how prepared or unprepared they were.

It's not just an ordinary school play. It's a musical, and it's Miss Saigon.

Miriallia and the rest of the crew, which includes Cagalli (her official assistant), Stellar (the fashion designer), Kira (the stage master) and his assistant, Athrun (the all around utility man) spent the night at the school theater. They were doing the final arrangements for the play, which will be held on the next day.

They practiced until seven in the evening, and the cast went home at around nine. No one at school ever saw the actual practice. It was intentionally done in secret, maybe to fish out curiosity from the future spectators. But then the whole school, especially the faculty had been very curious about the success of this ambitious project of section B ever since the news was officially announced during one of the school meetings more than a month ago. The curiosity went on as well as skepticism and scrutiny.

Mr. La Flaga did his best to constantly monitor his students during the preparations, but he couldn't give up other responsibilities especially when he was designated as the chairperson of the Faculty Assembly of the whole school. During one of his short breaks he visits his class not in their classroom but on the school theater- Section B's new "bat cave".

"I'm confident about the children," Mu said once to Murrue. He just had a 15-minute peek on the practice of scene five when he made that comment.

"I wanted to visit them often but these faculty meetings were always in the way. But when I saw them this afternoon, I realized that they can do it well even if I wasn't there."

"I really envy you Mu," teacher Murrue confided.

"Why?"

"It's because you have wonderful students. Section B is like a melting pot of all personalities, both popular and the not- so popular (obviously referring to the likes of Stellar and Shinn). And these students don't really get along that much, but you seem to have managed them well."

"I didn't do anything about it," Mu answered. "They did it all by themselves."

Miss Murrue sighed. "I miss high school."

"Yeah," Mu agreed.

It was already ten thirty in the evening. Miriallia was with Cagalli in the audio room. They were listening to the instrumentals that would be used for tomorrow. Mir brought with her a copy of the whole script and carefully studying the timing of the sound effects with the change of the scenarios. Cagalli listened attentively because she will be guiding Sting and Auel for the sound effects.

Stellar was busy fastening the designs for the last pair of costumes. All the other materials to be used were arranged at the base of the stage. At six in the morning, the boys of section B were to meet up to move the props on the backstage.

Kira held a checklist on his hand. He didn't attend the last football practice for that week just to prepare for the play. He's beginning to receive criticisms whether he still wants football or not. He was thinking of handing over the responsibility to one of his teammates, but he couldn't buy some time to talk to his team and resign from being the captain. Also, he wouldn't want to break the team's spirit, especially when everyone knows he's the only capable person for the position.

The checklist contains all the necessary things to be used for the stage for tomorrow's play. The stage backdrop, which was carefully constructed by him, together with Athrun and Dearka was there, covered by a large black cloth. The pulleys needed to raise the backdrop during the change of scenes were placed on a regular shoebox, and the ropes were coiled together and situated beside it. He was on his on his final check up when Stellar called for his help.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

"I couldn't find the needle. I dropped it somewhere," she said as she searched over the pieces of cloth on the desk.

"You didn't bring an extra needle?"

"No. This is the last one to repair, (she pointed towards the last costume) and I didn't think I'll lose the needle."

"But you did." Kira stooped down and searched under the desk.

It's been five minutes, then ten. They couldn't find the damn needle. Mir and Cagalli went over the stage and saw the two of them.

"This is ridiculous!" Kira sighed in distress.

"What happened?" Mir asked.

"We couldn't find her needle."

"You didn't bring any extra?" Cagalli asked Stellar.

"No, I'm sorry." Stellar was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, don't cry," Cagalli pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm supposed to finish Shinn's coat. Now I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"Then let's buy one," Cagalli concluded.

"It's ten-thirty Cagalli. The shops should be close at this time." Mir countered.

Atrhun entered the scene and saw the four of them.

"What's the problem?"

"Needle," Kira replied.

"No extra?"

"None," the four replied.

"I can't believe this is happening," Stellar complained. "How am I going to finish Shinn's coat?"

"Shinn can act without a coat, so don't worry. And besides, it's almost done. A little hole on the seam doesn't really matter," Cagalli assured her.

"And besides, it's just Shinn. He wouldn't curse you for putting a hole on his coat," she added.

Stellar looked at the coat. It was resting between her hands. The stitches weren't finished yet. Then she thought of Shinn.

"I think it's time you to rest now," Mir said. "Don't worry Stellar, we will buy a needle tomorrow. You can still finish it before the play."

"I brought some food. We can eat first before proceeding," Kira suggested.

"Good idea," Mir answered.

Athrun got some of the chairs on the backstage and Mir arranged the disposable plates. They were sitting on a spare table at the middle of the stage.

"Wow, is this potato salad?" Stellar exclaimed.

"Yup," Kira answered as he draws the first portion on the food and placed it on one of the plates.

"I didn't know you could make one."

"Now you know."

Cagalli sat on the chair next to Stellar, and Athrun beside her- right in front of Kira's seat. Mira sat beside Kira.

"I did some cake," Mir said as she unfolded the aluminum foil, revealing some the chocolate cake that she made.

"You definitely prepared for this Mir," Cagalli grinned.

"And why not? It's the first time that I would sleep on a school theater."

Stellar looked around. Then she giggled.

"I like the feeling… we're dining at the middle of the stage. It's definitely an experience."

Cagalli accidentally drooped her spoon on the floor she was a bout to get it when Athrun caught her hand.

"Just use this." He gave her his unused spoon. "I'll be fine with the fork."

"Oh, thank you," Cagalli blushed.

Stellar and Mir glared at each other while exchanging secret thoughts.

_How sweet_

Kira grunted.

"Bon appetite," he said dryly.

The meal was good, and after some few stories, the group decided to continue on their work.

"We still need to finish the sounds so Sting and Auel won't have any trouble with it."

"Knowing that those two could probably mess up when the pressure's on," Mir commented, remembering how these two boys screwed on literature recitation class.

Sting was supposed to recite few lines from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet," but Auel gave him the wrong script to read, so he recited a different literary piece.

"I'm finished with my work, but I'll stay awake for a while," Kira said.

"I checked on the lights and I'm onto the audio room to check the wiring in case anything's busted," Athrun said to Mir and Cagalli.

"I'll try to find my needle," Stellar said softly.

"Good luck with that," Kira told her.

Everything was finished at around two a.m. And it was time for them to sleep. Mir brought a sleeping bag for her.

_Too prepared_ – Cagalli thought.

Kira said he'd be fine on the floor. He used one of the spare blankets for the play. He told Stellar to take the couch or the small bed that they brought for the play, but Stellar refused. She said she would still look for the needle because she's not yet sleepy. Athrun on the other hand waited for Cagalli to deicide where to sleep.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Stellar should be on the bed," she decided.

"You should take the bed too," Athrun suggested.

"It's too small to hold two people," she replied. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll be fine there." He pointed towards the chair and the table.

"Just stay here," Cagalli said. "You plan to sit while sleeping so might as well do it on the couch. It's softer."

"But you're sleeping here."

"I won't take up all the space. I wouldn't lie straight so you could sit on the other end."

He agreed. Earlier, they shared a bed during the vacation. And now, a couch.

" I found it!" Stellar silently squealed upon retrieving the lost needle. She went to the bed and finished he stitching. It was already 3 am and her eyes were already closing instantaneously, but she continued to do her mending.

She was not able to finish. She had fallen asleep.

It was five thirty in the morning. A boy riding a bike entered the school premises, towards the school theater. He brought some breakfast for his friends, whom he knew, stayed in there overnight.

He opened the door and saw Mir stretching with eyes half-closed.

"Good morning Mir!" Shinn greeted.

"Morning Shinn," Mir smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Honestly, NO," he answered.

"It's okay, just don't fall asleep later," she joked.

"Not a chance. Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Kira's on the restroom, Cagalli and Athrun still asleep, and Stellar too."

"I see."

"Stellar slept late," Mir told Shinn.

"I woke up at about three and she's still awake, making _your_ costume."

Shinn was surprised upon hearing that.

"She was almost devastated when the needle was lost, but she managed to find it. She's really fond of what she's doing I guess," Mir added.

"Where is she?"

"She's on the bed."

Shinn placed the stuff that he's holding and went to see Stellar.

She was there, holding the piece of coat on her hand, almost finished with it. She was like some medieval courtesan sleeping like a child on an unattractive bed which he presumed is just one-fifth of her bed at home.

He smiled at the sight.

**Two hours later**… 

Members of the cast and section B started to arrive until the class was complete. The play starts at ten-thirty a.m. Teacher Mu was the last one to enter the theater doors.

Inside, there was chaos. The people were scrambling back and forth. The boys were carrying the backdrop towards the stage while some of them tied ropes on it, while the girls prepare the make up for the characters and the cast was on the other side, singing their lines or reciting their verses. No one noticed teacher Mu as he took an empty seat and watched them in such a disordered manner.

The time has arrived. The ticket booth was now open, and the audience started arriving one by one. Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors. Some of the faculty started arriving too.

Outside, Dearka was shooting footages of the people lining up to buy tickets for the play. Meyrin was in charge of selling the tickets and giving the souvenirs. Everyone in section B was dressed up formally. The women wore skirts and the men in their black trousers.

At the backstage, the other members of the crew were dressing up the characters.

Lacus paced back and forth, trembling with nervousness.

"You're making me feel dizzy Lacus, just relax," Luna complained to her.

"I can do this right?" Lacus said as Yzak approached her.

"Yes of course Hun, you can," Yzak comforted her.

"But…I can't!" she shouted.

"Give her some bubble gum. She's racking everyone's nerves," Kira suggested to Yzak. He got something out of his pocket and threw it to Yzak.

"Thanks man," Yzak said as he catches the gum.

Stellar was busy dressing up Shinn. She wasn't speaking to him that entire morning.

After placing his coat, she made a short comment.

"You should do well."

"Yes I will," he answered. She wasn't looking at him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She smiled curtly then left.

Flay went to Shinn.

"You know what, you are such a stupid guy," Flay told him.

"What?"

"It's right in front of you, yet you can't see it. Must be a bad pair of contact lenses," she said meaningfully.

**An abrupt decision to make an update. More to come. Thanks for reading…**


	17. Miss Saigon JHS style II

Chapter Seventeen

What could be a creative start for this chapter? None.

It was the day when section B showcased their 2-month endeavor. The play began and was finished.

Feedbacks?

Case One: **Salt and Pepper**

"I never thought Shinn Asuka could sing!" one of the viewers said. Everyone was leaving the theater, and the play was over.

"And he looks good with Lacus," the other student added. "The kiss was so… romantic!"

"**It was an unplanned kiss,**" the third student revealed.

"Unplanned?"

"I heard Miriallia wrote on the idiot board: "Kiss her" after their duet."

"That was a clever idea for Miriallia," the other commented.

"I wonder how Yzak reacted."

"Yeah. I smell trouble…"

**FLASHBACK ONE:**

The curtains were raised, and the show is on.

Lunamaria and the rest of the girls entered the stage wearing skimpy costumes and thick makeup. The first act was executed.

The scene was done inside a bar where a "beauty contest" was supposedly happening. The American soldiers were busy on buying tickets, and the Vietnamese officers and other locals, busy on selling tickets. The girl's parade started.

Chris (played by Shinn) met the engineer, John.

Mimi (played by Lunamaria) got the spotlight.

_See my bikini, it's just the right size_

Don't you enjoy how it rides up my thighs?  
Look from behind, it'll knock out your eyes

The audience went wild. Lunamaria was putting up a great show. Some conservatives covered their eyes, showed contempt. The high school football team cheered. And the faculty was a bit shocked.

"It's part of the play!" Mr. La Flaga defended.

The scene where Kim (performed by Lacus) followed.

She was supposed to look plain but because of her obvious attractiveness and beauty, she looked like the prettiest among the "innocent prostitutes" that ever existed. She stood in front of the stage, with her hands on the side and her solemn face.

I'm seventeen, and I'm new here today  
The village I come from seems so far away  
All of the girls know much more what to say  
But I know  
I have a heart like the sea  
A million dreams are in me

"Oh Jesus! John, who is she?" Chris exclaimed.

They were on the bed, and the lights were low. Some of the audience (the perverts specifically) was paying full attention. Sting and Auel were busy playing the sexy background rhythm.

"I never thought Shinn would take off his shirt man! I thought it'd be gross," Sting said.

"This scene must be good. And Lacus was wearing a sexy lingerie too," said Auel.

"Could you two stop making senseless comments," Cagalli scolded them.

They started their duet. The first stanza, then the chorus…

You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
sharing the sky  
we have been blessed, you and I…

_You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
_ _Did we come so far? _

The birds awake…

The stars shine too …

My hands still shake  
I reach for you   
**And we meet in the sky! **

The audience applauds. They made a wonderful duet. Miss Murrue was caught in tears, while Mr. La Flaga was proudly smiling.

How are we supposed to end this scene? The question drifted on Shinn's head. They didn't actually practice the ending for this scene. The clapping began to cease and they must do something before the curtain falls…

Miriallia understood the dilemma. She grabbed the idiot board from Athrun's hand and wrote something. Then she gave it back to him.

"Show it to them."

Athrun read what's written on the board: "Kiss her"

He looked at Mir in surprise.

"C'mon do it!" Mir ordered.

"Okay…" Athrun replied. He raised the board on Shinn's view. Shinn read it.

What the…?

Lacus was waiting for Shinn to decide on this matter. She blushed, and then looked at Yzak. Yzak read what's written on the board. Blinked twice in shock.

He had no choice. He had to do it. He pulled Lacus towards him and landed his lips on hers. Lacus held his shoulders, and the kiss went on…

On the backstage, Stellar was with Kira. She witnessed what happened out on the platform. Holding a piece of torn cloth with her hand, she clutched her fingers to it, as if he wanted to dissolve the poor thing within her palm. She stayed there, watching them kiss from the back. Kira approached her and tapped her shoulder. She began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her, and remained quiet.

Miriallia was on the backstage. It was three in the afternoon. She was responsible for the preparations for the play, and when it was over, she's still in charge of cleaning up the mess.

Yzak entered the area. His eyes were like coals, burning with anger.

"Finally I had the time to talk with you," he growled at her.

She was picking up the pieces of the script, scattered all over the table. Upon hearing Yzak's tone, she managed to stop and look at him, calmly. She knew this would happen, after what she had written on the idiot board earlier: The instruction for Shinn to kiss Lacus. She had somehow prepared herself for this encounter.

"What is the problem Yzak?"

"Don't you dare pretend to be stupid Mir!" He went closer and cornered her on the side of the table.

"I did what was supposed to be done. You should be matured enough to understand that," she fired back. Her face was flushing with anger and hurt, for knowing that Yzak was greatly disturbed upon seeing his girlfriend being kissed by another man.

"I thought we had agreed that there's no kissing… Yet you still managed to make them do it!"

"What are you so worried about? Lacus wouldn't change her mind about you after that kiss right? If you are so threatened by that insecurity, then I couldn't do anything about it. Something must be wrong with you!"

For the first time in her whole high school life, she never displayed the slightest amount of anger towards anyone. People called her "miss congeniality", and "a modern saint in the making". But that afternoon she wasn't able to put up with her title.

"Is this your plan all along," Yzak whispered.

"What?"

"I know Mir… I know how you feel. And I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you." He was quite shocked with had escaped from his mouth. As if he wanted to take his words back.

Miriallia retreated on the chair and cried.

"You actually think, that I am capable of ruining you relationship because I'm bitter about it? I never thought you'd think of me so lowly."

"Look Mir, I'm sorry…"

"Just stay away from me Yzak. I don't want to do anything with you again," she whispered.

He left the room as soon as she gave her final words. And she remained on her seat. Stared blankly at the vividly red horizon.

Case two: **The Gun Aimed on the Head**

'That was a great performance guys," Mr. La Flaga greeted his class at the dressing room.

"Oh we have the tickets sold out, plus the principal wanted you to do this again..."

"The feedbacks of the teachers were al the same. This was a success."

Section B wasn't enthusiastic about the news. A fight between Lacus and Yzak had transpired.

**FLASHBACK TWO**

The play went on. There was a short lapse after the "unexpected kissing" scene. Yzak anticipated Lacus on the backstage. He wasn't smiling, but the feeling of dissatisfaction was written all over his face.

"Care to explain to me what happened there," he said to her without looking. Both of them were changing costumes.

"There's nothing wrong with what I've done," Lacus said meekly.

"Of course honey, you just let yourself be kissed by that asshole."

"Yzak!" Lacus exclaimed. She looked at him contemptuously.

"How do you want me to react? It was supposed to be a smack… Just a smack on the lips right? Or if I weren't mistaken, there wasn't a kissing scene on the script!"

He smashed his fists on the metal door. Everyone in the room went silent. Kira tried to get near them and ask Yzak to stop this display of insane behavior, but Athrun stopped him.

"He wouldn't go that far," Athrun assured Kira.  
On stage, it was Flay singing Ellen's ballad. She was Chris's wife and the memory of her husband's past love haunts their relationship.

Lacus was getting ready to enter the stage once more.

Cagalli approached her and asked if she was okay.

Lacus started wiping the tears in her eyes. She embraced Cagalli.

"C'mon we still have a long way to finish. Your scene with him is next," Cagalli said.

It was Kim (Lacus) and Thuy (Yzak) together with Kim's child on the stage. Kim rejects Thuy's affection and said that she had sworn herself to Chris, (and the fact that they had a child). Thuy was enraged and ordered his men to attack and beat up John, the engineer. He threatened to kill Kim's child by pulling a knife and aiming it on the poor kid.

Thuy said that Kim is crazy, and she was a _traitor_ to her country.

Kim said, _"Let it be…"_

It was a meaningful dialogue between two lovers having a fight. The scenario looked real, for it was indeed real.

You must decide upon  
Which side you're really on  
You whored to make this kid…

You must see how it is  
When you're my wife  
Having that child of his  
Brands us for life  
No alternative!  
The child cannot live…

Kim replied holding a gun in her hand.

No  
You will not touch him  
Don't touch my boy  
He's what I live for  
He's my only joy  
Thuy was filled with rage. He mocked Kim and said:

You're the corrupted one

Go on and shoot - don't wait  
To save your bastard son

You must not hesitate

Kim pulled the trigger. The sound echoed and the crowd went silent, for her tears followed after the gunshot. She wept holding the child in her hands.

Thuy fell on the ground, with his chest filled with blood.

The curtains closed.

Yzak got up and left Lacus, still on her tears... and on her knees.

Case three: **The Opened Stitch**

The long day is over and they were walking their way home. Stellar told her bodyguard that she would be spending the night in Cagalli's house. It was the two of them walking on the afternoon sun.

"I never thought we could do it, and I'm happy that somehow we didn't mess up," Cagalli said. Stellar remained silent.

" Everything okay Stellar?"

"Yeah."

"No, you are lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then make face, like this…" Cagalli pulled her mouth sideways using her fingers. Stellar laughed. She continued laughing until she cried.

They stopped walking, and it was Kira who saw them on the other side of the street.

He went closer to them and said aloud.

"You know Cagalli, you should do that more often. You look like a monster. A cute blonde monster."

"What did you say?" Cagalli pulled Kira's shirt. She knew Kira only wanted to divert Stellar's attention.

"Oh stop fighting you two," Stellar complained.

"Yeah, the spotlight is on her, she's having the drama," Cagalli told Kira.

"Don't cry Stellar, or else you'd look like this monster," Kira pointed towards Cagalli.

Stellar smiled.

"Want ice cream?" Cagalli offered.

'That's a good idea," Kira replied.

"You're paying."

"What?"

"Don't complain. We always do this with Shinn and he pays. Now that you are here, you're the one who's paying," Cagalli said while grinning.

"Fine," Kira snorted.

Stellar ordered strawberry ice cream. Kira and Cagalli had chocolate.

They were walking on the park near the central train station. Stellar went to one of the benches and sat there all alone.

"She's devastated about the kiss earlier," Kira told Cagalli.

"What?"

"Oh you are so dense my lady," Kira teased. " You have no idea that she has feelings for your best friend Shinn?"

"I was actually thinking about that. So don't call me dense mister Einstein!"

"She cried on me earlier," Kira continued.

"And were you…"

"Was I what?"

"Still in love with her?" Cagalli asked.

She might have said the wrong combination of words. But then Kira managed to answer.

"She's a special person, a friend to be exact. Why do you ask?"

Cagalli's eyebrows twitched.

"Was it wrong for me to ask?"

"I thought you were up to something," Kira said.

"You're a complicated duck like…"

"Athrun?"

"Whatever," Cagalli snorted.

He was riding his bike on the park. He had to take the short cut because he'd be late for supper. He's in charge of cooking that day. His house was on the fifth avenue, west side of the central station, alongside the public park. He was satisfied of his performance that day. He never expected to be given much credit for the show's success but almost everyone gave him positive comments. And his unexpected kiss with Lacus Clyne was a big surprise to him. Although he didn't really feel anything- and was he surprised that he wasn't feeling happy about their kiss?

Yes he was surprised.

People actually have this behavior of not wanting that thing that they've always wanted, once it arrives. Maybe it's the concept of "wanting" what we desire for, not actually the event of having it.

He passed by an occupied bench. Stellar was on it.

"Oh hi Stellar," he greeted.

She pretended not to see him, and stared ahead. Kira saw Shinn and thought of leaving the two of them alone. He grabbed Cagalli's hand and they walked back to the ice cream booth.

"Are you mad at me again?" Shinn asked.

Stellar prepared to leave but Shinn caught her hand.

"What have I done this time?" he asked.

"Nothing! You have done nothing! That's why I hate you…" Stellar shouted at him. She ran away from him, but Shinn chased after her with his bike.

"Stellar, come back here… Let's talk!"

"No, you stupid…stupid!" She ran faster. But soon she slowed down and stopped. Shinn left his bike and went to her.

"Was it because of the dress you've made for me? Have I not worn it well? Did I make myself look ridiculous in front of the audience? Have I failed you?" He asked with his heart pounding with an unknown emotion.

"No," she sobbed.

"Then tell me what did I do! Or what should I do," he begged.

Stellar looked at him. Her eyes were shining. She went closer and closer until she was just an inch or two from his face.

And then she locked her lips on him. As if he was struck by lightning, Shinn grabbed her arms as she closed her eyes. She was still crying, and she softened against him.

It was this moment he realized he had felt something deeply.

The seam of his shirt, which she had sewn, went open.

**AN: I don't own the verses here. They were taken from the actual Miss Saigon soundtrack FYI. Thanks for reading, and of course… REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chemistry

**I'm telling you now, this update is too short, after a long period of dead silence from me. I did a viewing marathon of Hana Yori Dango so I was completely drained... just by seeing Jun Matsumoto ha ha ha!**

**Enjoy as much as you can.. .**

Her lips were trembling and they slide on his dry ones. Shinn's eyes grew big.

"Oh my god!" his brain screamed.

She slowly moves away from him, her sincere eyes were shining.

Shinn's face was hot. RED.

Stellar choked. She felt like shrinking or transforming into something or someone whom Shinn didn't know.

Cagalli and Kira were watching from afar.

"Darn it! He scored right away!" Kira exclaimed.

"I can't believe Stellar could do that… I mean… she did _that_!" Cagalli said while shaking her head.

Her thoughts about this unbelievable sight were diverted upon Kira's next move. He blocked her view, moved closer to her, until his nose was almost touching hers.

Closer and closer…

Cagalli felt the same odd sensation, as her first kiss with Athrun.

She waited but the lips never came.

"Ha! You fell for that eh?" Kira said while laughing. But soon he started to back away as strange dark aura radiated out of Cagalli's body.

She was burning with anger.

"Hey I was just joking…" Kira said as he stepped backwards.

Meanwhile, Shinn started to recover from that accidental kiss. Or was it accidental?

No it wasn't.

Stellar saw Cagalli and Kira chasing each other.

"Hey guys wait for me!" She bowed in front of Shinn, then left.

"Kira I swear I'd kill you!" Cagalli yelled.

"Oh Stellar help. This witch is going to kill me!" He grabbed Stellar's hand.

The two of them ran away, leaving Shinn and Cagalli behind.

After gaining some distance, Stellar slowed down.

"Thanks Kira," she said while catching her breath.

"I knew it was such an awkward moment for you," Kira replied. "You don't want to explain to him what you just did right?"

"Of course not."

"I wonder what the two of them could be doing right now…"

Cagalli was sitting on the bench while Shinn was on his bike.

"I was surprised. Stellar did that."

"You saw it!" Shinn exclaimed.

"We saw it."

"I hope Kira didn't get mad…"

"He wasn't, believe me," Cagalli assured him.

They were walking home, and it was almost seven.

"I'm sure my parents are mad at me now. I'm in-charge of dinner," said Shinn.

"Don't look so pathetic Shinn. You've just been kissed by the school's most popular girl!" Cagalli said enthusiastically.

"How am I supposed to feel Cagalli? This morning, at the play, the pink-haired princess kissed me. And this afternoon, the blonde-haired heiress did the same thing. This is more like a joke on me."

"What do you mean by that? Look Shinn," Cagalli retorted. "Stellar isn't playing around when she did that. She truly feels something… for you."

"I don't know…" Shinn replied.

"Think about it. Stellar is our friend. I hope you wouldn't do something that'll probably hurt her feelings."

They separated ways after that.

The next morning, everything turned out the way it used to be for section B… well not exactly the same, as few changes on seating arrangements were done.

"A well-done performance last time kids. Congratulations again," Mr. La Flaga greeted his class.

"This quarter, we have new seating arrangements. Some of your classmates will have to transfer seats."

"Well, Dearka wants to transfer sections…" Sting said while laughing.

"Hey don't say that. Dearka's not in the mood for such things right now," Auel scolded Sting.

"Why so?" Flay interrupted as she hears the conversation between the two.

"Oh Flay, I'd like to congratulate you first. You did a great job yesterday," Sting told her.

"Thanks… But why is Dearka sulking over there?" she pointed towards Dearka's seat.

"Ms. Murrue's getting engaged," Auel revealed.

"Engaged?"

"Yes."

"To whom?"

"Uh… look over there…" he pointed towards the front.

"I see. Mr. La Flaga eh?" Flay confirmed.

"Yup, we heard some of the other teachers talking and they said that the two are getting married."

"Poor Dearka," Flay said. "Anyway…" her attention diverted towards Miriallia on the seat near the window.

"Poor Mir…" she sighed.

"Miriallia Howe," Mr. La Flaga called. "Please move beside Yzak Joule, and Mister Yamato, transfer beside Miss Alster. Athrun Zala, you may take your seat beside Miss Attha."

"What the?" Kira said while looking contemptuously at Flay.

"The heck! Pretty boy's sitting beside you," Auel teased.

"That's not funny at all," Flay said dully.

Athrun stood and picked up his notebook and pen, then walked towards Cagalli's side.

Kira left his seat and went beside Flay. After settling down, he told her, " Don't ever fall for me understand?"

"Ha! Dream on man," Flay countered.

_Conceited moron_- she thought.

Miriallia settled silently on the seat beside Yzak.

"Hey…" Yzak greeted. But Mir didn't reply.

"How are you today?" he asked. She remained unresponsive, opened her book and began to read.

The lesson began. That time, Mr. La Flaga substituted as Chemistry teacher for section B. Previously, he taught Mathematics- a real talented guy.

The topic is about reaction kinetics.

"So the first-order reaction goes like this… if you plot the logarithm of concentration versus time, the graph will be a straight line. The formula is…"

Sting's nose was already bleeding.

Stellar on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the lesson. She was staring over Shinn's seat.

Shinn wasn't listening to the lesson either. Thoughts of his kiss with Stellar kept lingering on his mind. He turned to look at her, only to discover that she was also looking at him.

Lacus scribbled on her notebook, writing nothing but segments and circles. It looked like something had happened between her and Yzak.

Yzak declared a temporary break-up with her.

"_I knew you were feeling something for Shinn. Admit it,"_ he said while driving.

Lacus nodded. "_But he means nothing to me…"_

"_You sure about that? I think we'd cool off for some time… I mean… we have to decide whether we truly love each other right?"_

Lacus looked at him, questioning his decision.

"_I have to settle some things on my own too," _Yzak said.

So it was agreed upon by the two of them.

She turned to look at Shinn. He was silently tapping his pen, staring at the window. A brief sigh came out of her lungs.

Confusion was in the air.

Cagalli listened attentively to the lecture, but suddenly, Athrun tapped her shoulder.

"Why" she asked.

He pointed towards her notes. "**Wrong formula**," he said.

He pulled her notebook towards him, and crossed out the formula written on one of the pages. Then he wrote the correct one.

"There," he said as he finished.

"Thanks," Cagalli said while blushing.

Of all the sweet things a man can do to please a woman, correcting notes is definitely not one of them. But it surely worked on Cagalli.

Kira was starting to fall asleep. Flay on the other hand was daydreaming.

Auel is already asleep.

Dearka was composing a suicide note, while Meyrin was counting the profit that they've earned from the show yesterday.

Mr. La Flaga was unaware of his students' doings in his class. He was lost within his own words perhaps.

**Chemistry is defined by complication anyway. Everyone is allowed to be confused**.

**AN: This is a short follow up. Sorry for posting such a lame chap anyway…**


	19. Oranges, Stripes, Kaleidoscope

**I shouldn't be writing an update, but I have nothing else to do so… here it is…**

**Oranges, Stripes, Kaleidoscope**

This is not a perfect high school story. And things happen because I "intend" them to happen. Now, where was I?

There are two facts about high school. You would either love it, or despise it. A single detail, a kiss or a slap, can have a multitude of consequences.

So far, Miriallia hasn't make up with her seatmate, Yzak, and Yzak isn't planning to reunite with his ex-girlfriend, Lacus Clyne. Lacus remains confused about her feelings for her seatmate Shinn, and Shinn isn't talking to Stellar.

"He's avoiding her for some stupid reason," Cagalli quoted. And Cagalli continues to be Athrun's _pseudo _girlfriend, spending time with his family on weekends and spending a lot of time with Athrun "alone" after class hours. The school already knew something's going on between the two. The speculations were proved correct when one of Lunamaria's friends saw Athrun carrying Cagalli's luggage towards the school paper staff room one afternoon.

"He even opened the door for her. It was just the two of them in there! Imagine Athrun doing _that_?" the girl told Lunamaria. And as soon as the news came to Luna's ears, it immediately spread throughout section B- and then the whole school.

"So Mr. Apathetic isn't as apathetic as he claims to be huh?" Ms. Murrue said to Mwu after hearing the gossip.

"Well I'm glad he found someone to share his feelings. Hopefully, it works out for the two of them."

"Yeah, let's just wish for their happiness," Ms. Murrue agreed.

Kira isn't happy with the circulating rumor, and he's not having a good time with his seatmate either.

" Is she always like this? A snoring monster?" he growled to Auel one time.

Flay has a habit of sleeping on boring classes. The deed isn't new however, for half of the class, including Athrun, does the same thing. But she does this worst, for she snores.

There was this instance when both Kira and Flay were discovered asleep. It was in mathematics class. Flay started the snoring when teacher Mwu saw them. He heard the loud noise for the first time and thought it was Kira's doing.

The consequence?

Kira was sent out of the classroom. Cleaned the hallway for an hour. After math class, he was sent back to his seat, and Flay had no idea what just happened.

"Hey miss," he said as he stormed inside the room after the class.

"If you do _that_ once more I swear you won't be longing to sleep for a long time. Got that?" he threatened Flay.

"What did I do?" Flay asked.

"Snored man… real loud," Auel answered for Kira.

"Shoot! I did it again," Flay cursed under her breath.

"Teacher Mwu thought it's was Kira so he sent him outside to clean the corridor," Auel continued.

"Hey… I'm sorry," Flay told Kira. But the latter wasn't interested with her apology. He was busy inspecting Flay's sneakers.

" You certainly have a weird fashion statement," he said as he diverts the topic.

"None of your business, idiot," Flay replied.

"Me? An idiot? And what about you?" Kira said angrily.

"I'm not saying that I smart, but I'm not stupid enough to claim an offense that isn't mine," Flay countered.

"You should be thanking me for it lady," he said with his eyes on her.

"Thank you then," Flay said coolly.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Kira briskly walked towards the door. He wasn't able to see who's coming. It was Stellar, holding a cold drink. He accidentally bumped at her and the drink spilled on Stellar's blouse.

"Darn it Kira, what's the matter with you?" Stellar yelled.

"Come with me," he grabbed Stellar's hand and the two of them walked away.

They were on the cafeteria, with Stellar's ears on Kira's story.

"You could request to go back to your previous section," she told him after hearing what happened. Stellar came late so she wasn't able to witness the incident.

"From what I remember, you transferred sections because of me right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kira replied dully.

"Now that we're not together anymore, maybe you could go back to section A," she suggested.

But Kira didn't reply.

"Or, there must be someone in section B that's making you stay, am I right again?"

"What do you mean by that?" he said.

"I know that you have a little crush on Cagalli…" she giggled.

"What? No way!" he denied.

" If not her, then who? Flay I suppose?"

"You're not making any sense Stellar," Kira remarked.

"I really don't know what's inside that head of yours Kira, but all I know is that you're having a good time here in section B, for some unknown reason. And you're not planning to leave even if that seatmate of yours is irritating you beyond reason "

"Stop analyzing me. How about you and Shinn?"

Stellar looked away. She wasn't really ready to answer that question. Still hesitating, she managed to look at Kira in the eye and speak.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me. He never speaks to me, unlike before."

"He's such a loser," Kira scowled.

"No, he's just being true to me, and to himself." Stellar wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye.

"For the first time Kira, someone turned me down. And it's one of my best friends."

"It certainly bruised your ego," he said smiling.

"Yeah," she said, as the tears fell one by one.

"But, I'm deeply hurt Kira. It's really different from what I felt when we broke up. This one… is more painful," she confided.

"I guess we couldn't have it all," he concluded.

"Yeah…"

_**Water from the river drains to the sea,**_

_**As the soul belongs to the heavens**_

_**The gods refuse thy offering**_

_**Stand or kneel, ask for mercy**_

_**For flood will cease, so is the breath**_

Miss Murrue read the lines of a famous poet with a pseudonym of "_Andalusia_" in her literature class.

"These are the last words of this poet, only known for a single masterpiece that he created."

"He?" Cagalli asked her teacher. "I think it's a _"she"_ rather than a "he"…"

"If that's what you want, then it's a _"she_," Murrue replied.

"But no one exactly knows whether he's a _he _or a _she._ Miss Attha's imposing herself again," Kira said loudly.

"What do you mean by _imposing_?" Cagalli hissed at him.

Kira shrugged and looked unaffected.

"That's enough for both of you," Murrue said sternly.

"Some people call that author a "ghost", for _she_ publishes her works unpredictably. No one knows about her true identity, even her editor," she continued.

"And she, or he, whatever…died like that without revealing her identity? That's pointless," Lunamaria commented.

"Is it?" Miss Murrue countered.

"Maybe she finds fulfillment with secrecy," Miriallia said.

"Or she's afraid…" It was Yzak that spoke.

"Afraid of what?" Meyrin asked. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard something interesting out of Yzak's weird imagination.

"Afraid of what Yzak," Ms. Murrue curiously asked her student.

"A woman, who was frustrated with failure, and afraid to accept victory. She may be hesitant to reveal herself to the world because the reality that awaits her was too painful for her to bear," Yzak explained.

"The reality of what?" asked Mir.

"That she isn't capable of winning the attention of people. That could be a reason."

"Maybe she's just an ordinary person who feels nothing about fame, so she decided to deny herself of it," Auel speculated.

"I think she's just a mediocre. Nothing special about her works, but the issue of her true identity… that made her controversial," Athrun interrupted.

"So, are you saying that she doesn't deserve the recognitions that she got from her work? And, that the controversy on the secrecy of her identity precedes her talent? That's an interesting opinion Mr. Zala," the female instructor said.

The class came to life all of a sudden. Everyone was talking about the "probable reasons" about this poet's secret identity. Their teacher was surprised with this rare display if interest.

Miriallia raised her hand to speak and the teacher called her to stand.

"I have read a book about _Andalusia_. It may seem like the author lives in that place, that's why that pseudonym is chosen, but according to that book, the poet is not from Andalusia. The author also presented facts that could lead to the possible discovery of the…"

"Oh stop lecturing Mir!" Sting said aloud.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mir apologized.

"Care to do some explaining then," Ms. Murrue said sarcastically to Sting.

As Miriallia sits on her place, Yzak spoke.

"You shouldn't babble around all the time with what's inside your head. It's cute… but not all the time," he whispered.

Mir glared at him after hearing those words.

"I did not ask for your opinion about me. And it doesn't matter at all," she said sternly.

"Why you've become someone with such a sour temper? Is it because I've made a comment on you? It seems like you prefer Sting's mockery than my harmless words then," he grumbled.

They weren't aware that everyone was silent, listening to their argument.

"What's wrong with those two?" Flay asked Kira.

"The same thing that's going on with you and me," Kira replied.

"You're despicable," Flay retorted.

"So are you," her seatmate replied with a grin.

Stellar wasn't listening to everyone. She was gazing at Shinn's seat. Lacus has been absent for two days because of fever and Shinn's been obviously affected with her absence. On the first day that she didn't come to school, he called her at home and realized what happened. On the second day, he went to school and learned that Lacus is still sick. All day he was on his chair, sitting quietly, as if waiting for her to arrive. Stellar was on also waiting to be noticed by him. She remained there, watching a distant star in the form of Shinn.

_That_ isn't a lovely sight at all.

Cagalli knew what's going on between Shinn and Stellar but she didn't know what to do. She's simply preoccupied with her own love life and she didn't have time, and strength to indulge upon her friends' dilemma.

"Anyway, back to our lesson…" Ms, Murrue interrupted, as everyone seemed to divert their eyes and their ears towards Yzak and Miriallia.

"_Andalusia_ made a secret poem, and this is what I want to share with you people. This was written on her journal, found on a library about two years after her death. The poem's title is, _Oranges, Stripes, Kaleidoscope_."

The whole class displayed big question marks on their heads.

Murrue gave print outs of the poem to each on of her students. Everyone was interested with it, so here it goes.

_Your image was the moon_

_Or the sun at high noon_

_Slowly dancing above the sheets of glass_

_The fires rippled over the ash._

_I stroke the pins off your hair_

_And pulled the sheets on mid-air_

_The signal flare was vividly drawn_

_Two pieces of earthen walls were gone._

"I didn't understand it," Sting said after reading. Half of the class was scratching their heads, unable to decipher the poem's meaning.

Then it was Stellar that remarkably spoke.

"It was a poem of obsession, and of killing, right miss Murrue?"

"Yes, Stellar, you are correct."

Then Stellar continued. "The author loved this person to obsession, then it was by killing that person that she loves, that she was able to set herself free."

"And how about the title?" one of the students asked.

"The relationship of the title to the poem is simple. It simply describes the person's state of mind while doing the killing. Vivid images of fire in Orange, the burning corpse in Stripes and a Kaleidoscope in whole," Shinn answered.

Once again, the class went silent.

"Creepy thing," said Lunamaria.

Upon hearing Shinn spoke for the first time Stellar looked at him, until he managed to notice her. And as his eyes met hers, a faint smile curved on her lips.

_We've been on the same thought for a while._

Indeed, it was both wonderful, and disturbing.

**AN: Andalusia…I was thinking of using this pseudonym. And the poem… don't worry, no one is killed. **


	20. Let's RUMBLE!

Chapter 20. **Let's Rumble!**

Say one part of high school is about breaking the rules, and the other, kicking some ass. So far, the melodrama and love triangles of this story haven't made any progress.

However, treat this chapter differently.

Who says bullies aren't part of this story?

Date: The third of July, year uhh… C.E. 69?

Miss Murrue and Mr. La Flaga were fixing their stuff and were ready to head for home when Meyrin came stumbling on the faculty doorstep.

"Mr. … help _them_ please!" She collapsed after running almost half a kilometer out of panic over something she's witnessed.

"What happened Meyrin?" Murrue worriedly approached the student.

Mwu pulled out a chair and guided Meyrin towards it.

"No no! I don't need to sit down sir! Help the _boys!_ They're in big trouble!"

Reading the expression painted all over her face, her two teachers knew something bad was happening to their students. The section B students in particular.

"Could you please calm down a bit?" Mwu said irritatingly.

But Meyrin pulled his sleeves and began to cry. That made the two of them panic.

"Where are they? Take me to them…"

Murrue and Mwu ran outside the campus grounds towards the abandoned apartment about five hundred meters away from the school.

It was a hot summer afternoon, and the cicadas were very noisy. Under the shade of a huge thirty- year old tree, was a teenager, lying on the ground. Two of his friends surrounded him.

He was catching his breath. Coughed twice, with blood rushing out his nostrils.

"Darn it!" he cursed as he moved himself up.

"Man, thanks for helping, but we're no match against those guys," one of his companions said.

"You're just being coward. Go home and cry to your mom if you want!" the bleeding guy shouted.

"Hey hey, don't blame Auel if he's scared. Look at those punks? I couldn't even reach them with my punches," argued the other.

"Shut up Sting!" Dearka wiped his bleeding nose. " You shouldn't let those morons take on you just like that. If I had someone with me… I could take them down."

"Someone?" Auel asked, while assisting Dearka with his injuries.

"Yeah. _Someone_…"

Meyrin took her teachers to the scene but no one was there.

"What happened her Meyrin?" Murrue asked.

The perplexed student stared at the scenery before her. Nothing but the shadows, cast themselves upon the dry earth.

"I… must be seeing things…" Meyrin whispered to herself.

"Is that all you can say after dragging us out here?" Mr. La Flaga said accusingly.

"Meyrin, have you had any problem?" Miss Murrue was more concerned rather than irritated.

"I thought I saw Dearka, and Auel, and Sting… fighting five guys from the nearby school… I'm sorry. I might be hallucinating… it's a very hot day."

"We couldn't prove that you're right unless we see them. But they aren't here so, we might as well go home," Miss Murrue suggested. "Tomorrow however, I'll talk to those boys to confirm what you saw okay?" she reassured Meyrin.

Meyrin nodded and apologized to the two of them again before leaving.

"I think she's not lying Mwu," Murrue said as she watched Meyrin's figure disappear.

Mwu went near the building to inspect the area. He walked across the open lot in front of the building and saw a trace of the fighting that transpired. Blood.

The next day began for everyone. It was seven- thirty a.m. Time for mathematics class. Shinn went to school with his bike. As he passed through a narrow path that leads to the school gate, a hand from behind caught his collar. Losing control of his bike, he landed hard on the ground, giving out a crashing sound.

He got up looked above… an image of a man wearing a familiar school uniform was towering over him.

"Hey loser…" he said after spitting on Shinn's feet. "Give me your money and your bike," he commanded.

"Shinn was baffled." _Is he trying to bully me?_ - He thought.

"What? You don't hear me you d—ck? The man once more shouted. He was accompanied by three others. The fifth guy, who went out of the car came to them and spoke.

"Leave that guy. It looks like he's going to pee." All of them laughed after hearing that remark.

Shinn turned red with embarrassment and rage. Gathering all his guts together, he pulled himself up and crashed his head on his opponent's belly.

The five men were surprised. The person whom Shinn courageously attacked landed on the ground. He shook his head and began to curse Shinn.

Left with no choice, Shinn prepared to run, but the three boys caught him just before he managed to leave.

The leader approached him. He was a tall guy, with an orange-colored hair. The man he attacked earlier had a blonde hair. All of them artificially dyed.

"Listen you bastard!" the leader pulled Shinn towards him. His breath smelled onions and chili sauce.

"You know who I am huh?"

Shinn didn't reply, but he could hear himself swallow.

"You-!"

Some of the sleeping birds went flying away…disturbed by the loud bang that a crashing body gave out as it hits the metal railings.

It's lunchtime and Shinn wasn't around. Dearka was absent from class, as well as Sting and Auel.

"What's happening here?" Mwu asked worriedly.

"Those three never skip class, even if they don't do well in them."

Stellar was worried too. She called at Shinn's house and found out that he already left for school. She went to Cagalli and told her about it.

"Where do you think Shinn had gone to?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know, but I am so worried," Stellar replied.

The day went on without any news from the Shinn.

That afternoon, Meyrin went to the same apartment where she saw the three boys the other day.

"I swear I'm not seeing things!" She shouted.

Seven o'clock in the evening. Stellar received a phone call from Cagalli.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line was shaky.

"Hey… Cagalli?"

"Stellar… Shinn's mom called."

She was wearing her nightgown, and her overcoat, running towards the hospital. Her heart was heavy and her eyes were dry from the tears that overwhelmingly fell. Cagalli waited for her at the information section.

Seeing Stellar on the glass doors, Cagalli rushed forward and held her.

"Where is he?" Stellar said.

"On the orthopedics area. He broke a rib and his left knee, but the doctor said he'll recover."

"Where are the others?" Stellar said blankly, unable to digest everything that Cagalli said.

"Athrun was with Shinn's parents and Kira said he'll be here in a moment."

Just after Stellar came in, Yzak, Auel, and Lacus arrived.

"Where is Shinn?" Auel asked.

Cagalli was surprised upon seeing Yzak. Stellar was silent upon seeing Lacus.

"Come with me," Cagalli decided.

They peered into the small window. Inside the room was Shinn, with his torso wrapped with bandages and his knee, cast on plaster of Paris.

The door suddenly opened. It was Athrun on the other side.

He saw Stellar first. How puffed her eye bags are from crying.

"He's still asleep but the doctors said he's far from danger," he reassured.

"That's a relief," Yzak said.

"Who could have done this?" Lacus asked.

"The same question was on my mind," Athrun continued.

"Umm… guys…" Auel hesitantly spoke. " I have an idea… on who did this to him."

The hospital canteen was silent, except for the six voices coming out of those six teenage customers.

Auel began his story.

"Three months ago, these group of students from Shouten High were circling around our school, picking on freshmen and juniors like "us". They force you to give them your money, or anything that they want, which you have."

"And in your case Auel?" Cagalli interrupted.

"They saw my new video cam. The one Dearka borrowed when he slept over Miss Murrue's house."

"What?" Yzak shouted.

"He- slept- on – Miss – Murrue's – HOUSE!" The four other's exclaimed.

"That was when Miss Murrue was giving him special classes. Don't get her wrong! It's really Dearka perverted mind guys…" Auel explained.

"Oh goodness. He has this habit on spying on people. He might done it with us as well!" Lacus concluded.

"No no!" He's a big fan Miss Murrue. He didn't do it with any of you people. Plus, I saw his recordings. He didn't harass our teacher, believe me."

" Yeah whatever. Back with your story." Athrun snapped.

"Yes, these group lead by a guy named Hyoudou forced me to give them my video camera… and of course I retaliated!"

"And what happened to you?" Cagalli asked.

"I almost punched one of them, but they were huge, and I couldn't win. So I just gave them what they want and ran away."

Kira arrived just in time for the second part of Auel's story. Accompanying him were Sting and Dearka. They saw each other on the hospital gates. The nurse wouldn't allow them to see Shinn, reasoning that there were too many visitors, but Kira used his _charm_ on her, so they were allowed to get inside and talk to Shinn's parents. They were told that the others went to the cafeteria.

They saw their classmates on the farthest table, and sat quietly as Auel continued his story.

"They kept on bullying me everyday. They took my allowance, and my lunchbox too until I couldn't stand it anymore. I told Sting about them three days ago, and he told Dearka."

"Then we fought with them yesterday," Dearka continued. "It was five versus three. And I couldn't rely on Auel really. Sting's punch was too weak too."

"Hey!" Sting reacted.

"Yep Sting, they're a lot stronger than you… and I too… They're a lot stronger than both of us."

"That's why you have a black eye right there," Cagalli pointed on Sting. "… And a twisted nose right there," she pointed towards Dearka.

"Precisely," Dearka replied with a grin.

"And _they_ chose Shinn this time," Yzak spoke. "Those bastards!"

"We could take them on," Kira suggested. All the heads turned sideways towards him.

"Are you crazy? You can't do that you halfwit!" Cagalli fired at Kira.

"I'm serious with it," Kira replied, never changing his expression.

"Come to think of it, it's a good suggestion. I was looking for someone to join me in fighting those bastards and here you are, the team captain lending your hand to me," Dearka said with a devilish smile on his face.

"You're not saying…" Auel wondered how to finish his sentence.

"I haven't been on a fight in a while," Athrun blurted out.

"You're not making any sense guys," Lacus worriedly remarked.

"So, who wants to take revenge for Shinn and Auel?" Kira declared with excitement.

"I do," Dearka agreed.

"So do I," Yzak smiled.

"Count me in guys," Sting said.

Athrun raised his hand. "Shall I bring a _pocket knife…_ or a **gun**?"

"What the heck are you talking about Athrun?" Cagalli scowled at him.

"Just kidding," he said after pinching Cagalli's nose.

"Well then, we're heading for war," Kira declared.

Stellar was still quiet on her seat, staring at her lemonade, unable to react with everything that's happening. Lacus noticed her.

"Stellar… can I talk to you for a while?"

Stellar was surprised upon hearing Lacus talking to her. She nodded.

They left the others at the cafeteria, while the plan of "counterattack" was being made. Outside the hospital was a small park. Lacus chose to sit on one of the benches and Stellar followed her.

They weren't speaking at each other.

"So… how are you and Yzak?" Stellar asked.

"We've been good friends," Lacus replied. Her breath was silent.

"I want to talk to you about Shinn."

Stellar looked at her. Her pink hair flowed gracefully, and her face solemn.

"You have been very open about your feelings for him. I on the other hand, don't have the courage."

Stellar smiled. She looked at her lap and spoke. " It was you… that he wants, not me."

"Oh? I'm not so sure about that," Lacus countered.

"We don't really know yet," she continued. " So, let's consider this as an agreement between us. Who ever Shinn chooses, we'll still be friends, is that all right?" she stated.

Stellar looked at her rival.

She nodded in approval.

That night, Shinn parents asked if some of Shinn's classmates could stay and look after Shinn.

"We're really sorry but I have to take care of Shinn's baby sister, and Shinn's father is on duty tonight," Mrs. Asuka apologized.

The students looked at each other. Most of them were willing to stay for the night. But for Lacus and Cagalli, who never told their parents about this, staying at the hospital isn't possible.

"I… could… watch over him…ma'am," Stellar said meekly.

"Yes, Stellar could do it!" Sting agreed.

"Is it okay with your parents?" Mrs. Asuka said.

"My parents went overseas, they wouldn't care either," Stellar replied.

Everyone started leaving, until it was only Kira and Stellar on Shinn's room.

Before Dearka left he said to Kira.

"Don't forget about the main event tomorrow. We're going to kick their ass off."

"3 pm at the abandoned apartment. Auel will send the message."

"See you there bro…" Kira replied.

Shinn was still unconscious, but his vital signs were all stable. Stellar gazed at him while caressing his forehead. She was sitting beside him. Silently observing.

"So, I might as well leave," Kira announced.

"Take care," she told him.

He went to her and tapped her shoulder. "That's my girl…"

With those last words, he left the room.

The low volume of music hummed along the four corners of the room. Shinn's eyes snapped open. The mild warmth of the sun reached his skin, and everything felt like a dream. Beside him was a sleeping fairy. Her long eyelashes and honey-colored hair glistened as the sun's rays hit them. Her face was so close to his, and he felt like kissing her… until everything came back to him.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, feeling the pain emanating from his left knee.

The sleeping beauty beside him stirred, and her eyes opened.

"Good morning…" she said half-consciously.

"Morn…ning…!" he stammered, as he saw those curves from the crevice of her nightgown, very much exposed.

"Shinn, you're flushing." Stellar placed her palm on Shinn's forehead. "You have no fever though."

_Oh god please, tell me this isn't a dream…_– his brain screamed.

He had breakfast with her: pancakes and sausage. She did much of the talking, while he lingered around.

_She slept here, and watched over me. Even though I kept on ignoring her… But I wasn't ignoring her… I was…_

"Shinn? Anything wrong?" Stellar asked.

"Stellar… I'm _sorry!_"

"Sorry for?"

"For ignoring you… I'm the worst," Shinn confessed.

She diverted the topic. "By the way, Kira, Yzak, Sting and the others are planning to take on those guys who did this to you."

"What? Are those guys insane?"

"Cagalli reasoned with them, but she couldn't change their mind. I just hope no one gets hurt… and I really wish that they'd win," she said sternly.

"Stellar…" Shinn paled.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," she said. After that, she got her cellular phone and talked to her bodyguard.

"Listen. I want you to go at the building near the school, at 3 pm…"

It was a peculiar day for section B. The five boys skipped school, including Auel, and of course, Shinn. Cagalli was restless. Miss Murrue asked her if she knows anything, but she refused to answer. Miriallia however, knew that her friend was hiding something. She approached her at lunchtime, determined to squeeze out any information from Cagalli.

Cagalli wasn't having her lunch, while Lacus ate gingerly beside her.

"Where is everyone?" Miriallia suspiciously asked.

When the two didn't reply, she continued. " Stellar and the six boys didn't come to school. Although teacher Mwu isn't around to ask, I think you should tell me the truth."

Cagalli pretended not to hear her and continued to read. Miriallia grabbed the book (to Cagalli's surprise).

"What the hell is going on Cagalli?"

She confessed everything to the class president. Miriallia was shocked about that which is about to transpire that afternoon.

"Could we stop them?"

"I believe we can't," Lacus whispered.

The sun sets down and it was already 3 in the afternoon. Auel came running to the abandoned apartment. There on the lawn, were Kira, Yzak, Athrun, Sting, and Dearka- waiting for their opponents to arrive.

Kira saw Auel coming. "Hey, what happened to you?"

It appeared like Auel had turned into a soccer ball, for mud was allover his face and body.

"They said, that… they're coming…" he struggled through his words.

"Fix yourself Auel, we'll take of them," Sting said without smiling.

Not long after, a group of five men were walking towards them. Almost all of them, about six feet tall, and heavily muscled.

"These are the guys who picked on you?" Yzak commented. "They're more like convicted criminals than high school students."

"You can back out if you want," said Kira.

"Who the hell is backing out?" Yzak snapped. "I'm not going to let these guys beat me."

A few seconds after, the five of them were face to face.

Hyoudou, the group leader spat on the ground. "You motherfuckers wanna take on us? Shit!" His eyes were affixed on Kira.

"You owe us more than your pathetic trash talk," Kira replied. "Let me say the conditions."

"Conditions huh," the guy who injured Shinn spoke. His name was Jay.

"If we win, then you have to stop hangin' around our school and bullying our classmates, and you have to give them back what you took."

"And if we win…then you guys are dead! Hyoudou growled. "You're going to have to pay us "taxes" every month. Plus…" he looked around and saw a figure standing far behind. It was Stellar, on the other side of the fence watching them.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Hyoudou said meaningfully.

"Leave her alone bastard!" Kira cursed upon him.

"A girlfriend? Ha, that's what I want as a prize."

Athrun went forward, holding Kira back as the latter began to charge forward.

"We'll get him, don't worry," he said calmly.

And so it began.

Kira was facing Hyoudou, and Athrun, on Jay.

Both of them were already bruised, for the opponents were really strong.

It was Kira's turn to punch. He charged forward at Hyoudou aiming at his jaw, but the latter anticipated the move. Kira swung his fists towards it, but Hyoudou caught Kira's arm with his right hand and twisted it on the side. Kira cursed in pain while Hyoudou clipped his arm together and jerked his knees on Kira's spine.

Kira landed on the ground in pain.

"So, is that enough bitch?" Hyoudou mocked.

Yzak, Sting and Athrun stopped. Kira was down, and was badly bruised. Dearka tried on helping Kira but his opponent, although defeated, struggled to prevent him from intervening.

Jay showed Athrun his martial arts skills. He knew taekwondo since he was a kid. But he never expected to take on a black belter.

Athrun managed to cut through his moves, and one counterattack did it for Jay. Athrun stretched his legs out and jumped on the air, avoiding Jay's attack, and hit him with on the chest with a swift kick.

Yzak was sarcastically smiling after watching that move from Athrun.

"I'm not a martial artist but I _am_ smart," he drew something out of his pocket.

"So you were thinking of the same thing eh?" his opponent asked.

"I knew the likes of you wouldn't play fair," Yzak replied. He held a pocketknife; about four inches long, and charged forward.

Stellar saw what's happening, and she saw Yzak holding a knife.

"Oh my, this isn't the way it should be…" She dialed her cellular phone and called her bodyguard.

Sting saw Yzak holding a knife. "You idiot! You could get us killed!" Sting shouted as he dodges his opponent's punches.

"He has a knife too, so shut up and mind your own!" Yzak fired back at Sting.

Hyoudou felt more excited as Kira managed to stand up and face him once more. His face was already drenched in blood.

"You know what, I'd like to crumple that pretty face of yours with this hands!" he mocked once more. Kira took his last gamble, he charged forward… not really aiming a spot to hit on. As he came nearer, Hyoudou anticipated that he was to do the same move, so the latter aimed on hitting his ribcage, while dodging his left hand. But Kira suddenly disappeared on Hyoudou's view. Unable to detect Kira's move, Hyoudou lost his focus, while Kira, with all his strength left, rushed forward and hammered Hyoudou's side with his elbow. The pain on Hyoudou's ribcage was enormous that he almost howled in agony as he collapsed to the ground. All of his gang members stopped as they watched their leader lurched upon the ground.

It was over.

Not too far from them, Cagalli, Miriallia, Meyrin, Flay and Lacus were watching. The other members of the gang retreated. They carried the injured Hyoudou away.

"We've won," Kira said smiling. But after those words he lost consciousness and helplessly fell on the ground.

He woke up, on a dark room, with two lampshades on the sides of his bed.

"You're awake," a voice spoke beside him.

Knowing who it was, he spoke.

"We won right?"

"We did. But we are candidates for a week- suspension from school."

"All of us?"

"Yeah, including the spectators."

He smiled.

"Cool."

She laughed.

"Where is Shinn? Should you be watching over him right now?" he asked.

"The others were looking after him."

"I thought no one would visit me," Kira whispered.

"They were here a while ago," Stellar replied. "But you were sound asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my bodyguard took you to the hospital. Yzak had a cut, and the others are mildly bruised. You're almost dead."

"Is that so," Kira continued to respond without looking at her.

"The girls… Flay in particular and Lacus were crying as if you've passed away."

"Those girls…" he chuckled.

"You love section B Kira. It's grown into you."

He opened hi eyes and gazed at Stellar.

"It's good that I made it here," he said.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, Review!**


	21. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**When I was in high school, our teacher told us to write letters to the each people that we know. It could either a letter for our friends, our crushes or for those that we despise. Just letters. And the challenge is that the person who gets the most number of letters has a prize. **

**I never won the contest. And I always get an average number of letters, about thirty, with contents ranging from one sentence, to paragraphs of messages.**

**This chapter is a message… **

_**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue**_

She woke up early that morning from a three-hour sleep. Her head was reeling from exhaustion. She has studied all night for the season's Mathematics competition, and somehow, she already memorized the methods on how derive the equation to solve any problems. "But then again, not", she told herself.

"Miriallia, eat your breakfast and get ready. Your school bus will be here in thirty minutes," her mother called out.

She yawned. Looked at the pale blue sky from her small window. "I'll be right there mom," Miriallia answered.

It was an ordinary day for everyone… well not so ordinary.

Because of the "riot" that took place about three days ago, the boys (Kira, Athrun, Sting, Auel, Dearka and Yzak) were suspended from school for one week. The girls received a "special pardon" from the school principal; however, all of them must not communicate in any form, with the suspended students. Shinn was released from the hospital, but he had to take another week of therapy for his broken kneecap.

She went downstairs for breakfast, with only 10 minutes to spare before the bus arrives.

"You have a letter. I saw it on the mailbox early this morning," her mother said.

Mir took the small white envelope and uncaringly opened it.

The letter reads:

_Do well today. We are cheering for you in spirit!_

_Signed, the boys of __**section B**_

_Auel (the writer)_

_Dearka (the letter composer)_

_Kira (the delivery boy)_

_Sting (well… he just wanted his name to be written here)_

_Athrun (the all around utility man – nah! he bought the envelope and the paper!)_

_Yzak (the one who really wanted to write you this letter…)_

Miriallia reads the last part again.

_**Yzak (the one who really wanted to write you this letter…)**_

With tears on the corner of her eyes, she folded the paper and took a deep breath.

"I will win the competition, guys," she confidently declared.

Walking from her house, towards her school was Cagalli. She usually comes to school two minutes late, but that morning was different. Thanks to the mysterious burglar that invaded her room earlier.

Two hours ago, about 5 am. She was awakened by a sudden screech on her window. Suspicious and nervous about the possibility of encountering a burglar, she held a baseball bat (she never played baseball FYI), and approached the window. Prepared to strike when the window opened, she braced herself for an attack. But no one was there. Just the wind… and a piece of paper.

She opened it and read.

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue_

_Beneath the clock tower at three, I'll see you_.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she's reading. A love letter? This person wanted to meet her at 3 pm. And why the clock tower? The letter was confusing. She wanted to talk to Mir about this but she couldn't possibly disturb her friend, especially that day of the contest. Scratching her head with those thoughts she was unable to notice that she already entered the school premises.

Still walking unconsciously, she accidentally bumped against someone.

"Ouch!" the other person cried.

"Oh sorry" Cagalli apologized.

"Flay!" she finally exclaimed.

"Are you okay Cagalli?" Flay asked. "You seem to be in a deep thought."

"No," Cagalli lied. "Well… yes," she retracted.

"Is there a problem?" Flay asked.

It took some time before Cagalli could answer. She took the letter out of her pocket and gave it to Flay.

Flay read what it says. Her eyes grew big.

"No way!"

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

With hesitation, Flay got something out of her backpack. A letter, and it reads the same as what's written on Cagalli's.

"Is this a prank?" Cagalli thought. She might have expected the letter to be true, that someone really wants to see her beneath the clock tower at three.

"So what does _this_ mean?" she asked Flay.

"I don't know but we'll ask the other people in our class if they also have this letter."

Section B wasn't noisy that day, thanks to Sting and Dearka's absence. Lacus was on her seat, studying, while Luna and her gang were chatting about the concert they watched two days ago. Meyrin was sleeping, and Stellar wasn't around.

"So, who's the first one to ask?" said Flay.

Cagalli pointed on the obvious answer. Lacus.

She stopped reading when two shadows appeared above her.

"Umm… hi," Lacus greeted.

Flay pulled the letter from her blouse and showed it to Lacus.

The latter smiled.

"I have one too," she said sweetly.

"So it was the three of us so far," said Flay.

"I think… this has something to do with those guys that bullied Shinn," Lacus speculated.

"I don't think so…" Cagalli countered. " I have a feeling the _boys _have something to do with this."

"A prank then, well it's not funny at all," said Flay.

Meanwhile, Stellar appeared on the doorway, wearing a poker face. She spoke to no one as she approaches her seat.

Cagalli called out to her. "Stellar, can we talk to you for a while?"

Stellar went to them without speaking. She sat beside Lacus while Flay handed the letter to her.

"Did you receive something like this?"

"No, I didn't."

"Now that's weird," Flay concluded.

"The three of us have the same letter so we thought you'd have it too," said Lacus.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Stellar replied.

"You're in a bad mood," Cagalli noted.

Stellar took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, it's just that, I… don't want to talk right now." She retreated and went back to her seat.

Hours began to pass. Section B isn't as lively as before, and Miss Murrue noticed it. No senseless talks form Sting's group, no fighting from Kira and Cagalli, and no one's sleeping- without Athrun.

" It's kind of sad," Murrue told Mr. La Flaga in the faculty room after class.

"For some reason, I missed the boys," Murrue admitted.

It's lunchtime. Stellar was all alone with a piece of bread and yogurt for lunch, untouched.

"Anything wrong?" Cagalli said as she sits beside her friend.

Stellar leaned on the chair, eyes closed.

"I'm going overseas Cagalli. I'll be studying there, and I won't be able to reach senior high here."

"When will you –

"After this school year, which means, about three months from now."

"Does Shinn know?"

"No. And I don't think he cares about me, so I won't tell him."

"I'm sorry, "Cagalli said. " I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. I don't want to leave because of you people… and of course, because of Shinn."

"He must know."

"No, please don't tell him anything. It's between you and me Cagalli."

She held her hand to Cagalli gesturing a seal of secrecy. Cagalli did the same.

"It will be our secret."

Two thirty in the afternoon. The class is almost over and everyone started to leave. Cagalli went to Mr. La Flaga's office to know about the competition Mir had joined earlier that day.

"Miriallia won second place, but the results are still being deliberated since the last problem can be solved using two different methods and the answers differ by 0.01 Miriallia's answer could've been considered since she did the alternative method."

"But where is she right now sir?" Cagalli asked.

"She'll be on the library until 3. She said she'd look for Math textbooks there to revalidate her methods."

Cagalli went to the library to see Mir. The library was almost empty, and Mir was on the farthest side of the room. Holding two textbooks on her arms, she sat on a tiny chair beside the window.

"I heard you won, congratulations!" Cagalli greeted.

"Oh, thank you. But I didn't win first place you see," Mir replied with regret.

"It's okay. Don't be pressured."

"By the way, Cagalli…" She pulled out something from her pocket.

A letter.

"Oh no, you too?"

"Yes, it's from the boys. They said that I should do well today and win," Mir confessed.

"And as I come back here after the competition, a freshman gave another letter."

Cagalli read the second letter. It was exactly the same as hers.

"The clock tower," they said in unison. There was silence, and a long pause.

Miriallia hurriedly placed the books on the shelf.

"We have to go, it's almost three," Cagalli decided. It was as if the two of them decided instantaneously.

Running through the hallway, they stumbled across Flay and Lacus, who are heading towards the same direction.

"All of us received the same letter, and we're heading for the same destination," Flay said while running.

"I can't believe we're falling for this absurd idea," Cagalli commented.

"What if they're kidnappers?" Lacus said with fear.

"Relax, the clock tower is still inside the school premises. And no one would dare to kidnap 4 girls at the same time," Mir replied.

They arrived beneath the tower at exactly 3 pm. Surprisingly, no one but one student was there.

Meyrin came ahead of them.

"You too?" Meyrin asked.

The pendulum swayed at an almost perfect timing.

It's time.

The girls waited.

Lacus felt like screaming.

Mir thought about the last math problem.

Meyrin was observing, while Cagalli was _expecting_.

Flay snorted.

"We should go home," she declared.

"Not so fast my lady," a voice behind the clock said.

Five shadows appeared from afar. All of them were wearing casual jeans shirt, and some with a cap.

"It was you!" Flay said, grinding her teeth, upon seeing the first figure that came close.

Kira was laughing.

"Missed me girls?" He asked.

"Conceited…" Flay mumbled.

Behind Kira were Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Auel.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cagalli sounded offended.

Lacus thought Shinn was there, but he wasn't. Yzak on the other hand was eyeing on her direction. She was beside Miriallia.

Mir looked away.

Cagalli saw Athrun behind Sting. He smiled at her.

_It would have been better if it were the two of us. - _Cagalli thought

The sky is singed with the orange glow of the sun. The five girls were silent, and so were the guys.

"We, just wanted to see you," Dearka declared.

"Right guys?"

But no one answered him.

Meyrin smiled and said, "Yeah! The class isn't the same without you guys. I must admit I missed you."

Kira went to Flay's side and encircled his arms around her shoulder. "Did you miss me dear seatmate?" he whispered.

She turned red with rage.

"How- dare- you- touch- me!!!" Flay punched his stomach and Kira jerked inwards.

"Aww! Are you really this sour?" he complained.

Everyone laughed.

"So, where are we planning to spend the afternoon?" It was Lunamaria that spoke from behind. She also got the letter but she deliberately came late just to make her female classmates believe the she wasn't enthusiastic about this invitation.

"We'll go to my grandfather's house near the shrine. Tonight is the festival of the moon, and there's a lot going on, how about that?" Yzak spoke.

"Cool!" Luna agreed.

"But, I haven't asked permission from my parents," Miriallia said.

"We'd call them, all of your parents, if you want," Yzak answered. It was the first time that he had spoken to her directly.

"You're making it sound so easy," Flay whispered. "Once our parents knew that we're with you, they wouldn't allow us to go."

"We'll make them agree," Kira said with a grin.

Later that afternoon, Miriallia's mother received a call.

"I'm going to the festival mother… with my friends. I'll be home late."

"All of a sudden? You haven't told me earlier," her mom said suspiciously.

"I…" Mir looked pale. She wasn't used to situations like this. She looked at the others. They were already inside the van waiting for Miriallia.

Cagalli's parents immediately agreed, as well as Luna's.

Flay's dad was very happy, knowing that Athrun's there (he still has this delusion of pairing her daughter with Athrun). Lacus wasn't able to call her parents, for both of them were abroad. She only informed her guardian that she'd come home late.

Meyrin's uncle wasn't a problem either. He thinks it's the best time for his niece to go out and have some fun.

But in the case of Miriallia's mom, it's the reverse.

Mir couldn't argue with her mom. Her look suggested that she couldn't possibly go out with the rest of them. She was about to hang the phone when Yzak took it from her hand.

"Hello, um… good afternoon Mrs. Howe," Yzak greeted politely.

Miriallia was shocked.

"We'd like to take Mir for a celebration tonight, for she won the contest earlier. It's a class party. We really hope you'd allow her to come with us."

"May I know who's on the line?" the mother asked.

"Yzak Joule ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

The others were inside Yzak's van, watching Yzak and Mir inside the phone booth.

"What do you think? Mir's parents are totally strict," said Auel.

"Don't worry, Yzak will find a way," Kira assured him.

"Are you… having a relationship with my daughter?" the voice on the line was uncertain.

"No ma'am… But if she gives me a chance, I would be more than happy to be with her," Yzak finally confessed.

_NO! Not to my mom!_ _What are you doing you idiot! _Mir screamed inside.

"I'd like you to take her home, and we'll have a talk," Mir's mother finally said after a long pause.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Yzak ended.

He walked out of the phone booth, after the call. Mir somehow understood what he said to her mother.

" How could you walk away like that? How could you lie to my mom?" Her words were shaky. She was deeply hurt.

"You pretended to be my boyfriend… pretended to like me…" She sobbed.

Yzak walked towards her, with his eyes affixed on her crying face.

"I didn't lie," he told her.

Lacus was inside the car, watching the entire scene. Oddly, she didn't feel upset.

It was more of relief than hurt.

They walked towards the car, with Yzak's hand holding Mir's.

But then, Miriallia continued to sob.

Meanwhile, Stellar just arrived at her home when the butler told her that she had a letter on the mailbox.

She immediately got the letter and read it.

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue_

_Beneath the clock tower at five, I'll see you._

She immediately called her bodyguard and told him to take her back to school.

Beneath the clock tower.

It was already five-thirty, and the sun was almost gone.

She hurriedly got out of the car, and ran towards the clock tower, hoping to see someone waiting for her.

The wind started to feel a bit cold. She stepped forward until she was beneath the clock tower.

" I thought you didn't get the message," the familiar voice said softly.

His knee was still wrapped with bandages, and he had a cane, to support his weight. He was leaning against one of the columns of the clock tower, and his eyes were shining.

"So, it was you," Stellar said as she walked towards him.

"The moon festival is to take place tonight. I'd like to spend it with you," Shinn said, while smiling warmly at her.

_The full moon appeared in the sky, and the clouds are thin._

_Somehow, when the heavens move, everything falls into place_.

**AN: I guess I'm back. **


	22. Festival of the Moon

**AN: Okay so after a very LONG time I thought of updating this fic.**

**Enjoy reading! And Review.**

**Festival of the Moon**

"_Beneath the clock tower at three, I'll see you…"_

Stellar saw a familiar figure standing a few steps ahead. Her heart jumped because this person was none other than her geek friend/unofficial boyfriend- Shinn.

"I thought you hadn't read the letter," Shinn said while smiling.

"My butler got it, and read it… yeah," she replied with a giggle.

It was already sunset. The other members of section B arrived at Yzak's place for the festival.

"So what is the moon festival?" Auel asked.

"You don't know? It's obvious you've slept in our cultural arts class," Lunamaria jeered at him.

"Unfortunately, I slept too so I don't know," Dearka interrupted.

"Everyone sleeps on that class Luna. I'm surprised you're awake," Athrun added.

"She's expected to be awake on _that_topic. She's named after the moon," said Cagalli.

"To those who don't know, the Lunar festival is one of the earliest ceremonial stuff, celebrated by the people of our planet," Luna explained.

"Really?" Kira's voice roused from the back seat.

He had fallen asleep briefly so he wasn't sure how to react after hearing Luna's explanation.

"Kira, we thought you're already dead," Cagalli commented.

"Oh, little miss sunshine noticed me. I thought she's too preoccupied," he barked while casting a meaningful glance at Cagalli and Athrun.

* * *

Lunamaria continued her story.

" The goddess Luna, had a lover long time ago. He was a guard of the northern shrine. They're love is of course, forbidden, so the gods punished Luna. She descended to this world to be with the man, but she hadn't realized that the man already chose a human to be his wife…"

"So the moon goddess wept for centuries on the northern shrine, until her body illuminated. She rose to the heavens – the moon that we see today," Lacus finished Lunamaria's tale.

"So the people offer candles for the moon goddess this time of the year, when the moon is said to be brightest."

"Sad story," Yzak commented while driving.

"The moon goddess must be very lonely," said Miriallia.

"That's why we have to bring candles or lanterns for the festival tonight," Meyrin concluded.

Outside, the full moon already graced the heavens. Grey skies turned to dark blue, and then black.

"Hey look, it's like the moon's bigger tonight," Flay pointed outside.

The women peered through the car's window. Each one stared at the moon with a dreamy face.

"It looks like we have a bunch of " Luna followers" here," Kira laughed.

"Don't spoil the night for them, man. They're women…" Yzak said.

"It's expected for them to feel that way."

"Wait a minute… Why do we have to offer candles?" Auel was obviously confused.

"The burden which the goddess carried back then is being burned by the candle's light Auel," Lacus explained.

"It is also the perfect night for someone to confess love," Luna added.

"Because if lovers pledge their love under the golden moon, **then they'll be together forever."**

Cagalli's eyes sparkled.

Same thing happened to Lunamaria.

Athrun turned to see Cagalli's dreamy expression.

Kira yawned.

Miriallia thought about Yzak.

Yzak chuckled.

Lacus thought of something else.

Meyrin and Dearka sighed.

Auel was still dumbfounded.

Flay said, "Hey, the moon looks like a big ball of cheese!"

Indeed Flay has a different view of things.

* * *

The Joule family's ancestral mansion settled at the hill adjacent to the shrine's entrance. Yzak parked the van elsewhere, and as soon as the engine stopped; the girls began to hop out.

"I wish we could've prepared more," Miriallia sighed with regret.

"Yeah, it would be better to watch the golden moon in a _yukata_, right Mir? Lacus asked.

It was the first time Lacus spoke directly to Mir and it made the latter feel a little awkward.

Yzak heard what Lacus said, and must have thought of an ingenious idea.

"It looks like we're not wearing proper garments at all. My grandmother collects kimonos, so there's probably something there to fit the girls."

"Oh really!" Flay beamed at him. "I'd love to wear a red _yukata_…"

"Red… not so cute with you. A pink one suits you," Kira said as he walked behind her.

"I don't care, I like red," Flay insisted while smirking at him.

"Let's find out later okay," Yzak interrupted as he walked towards the gates of the house.

* * *

**_A pink yukata._**

Kira's thoughts drifted to a familiar figure in his mind, about four years ago.

He saw a beautiful woman wearing that dress, crying under the shade of a lonesome tree.

He stepped closer to the crying figure and held out his had to her.

"You shouldn't be crying… the pretty dress doesn't go well with a crying doll."

She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes reflected the golden moon and her tiny lips curved warmly.

He was mesmerized… but the girl didn't recognize him. He was just a dark shadow...

And now, he looked at her from a distance. She was laughing with other girls of their class, wearing the pink yukata she found within one of the house's cabinets.

"The pink one matches your hair," Lunamaria noted.

"Pink and pink, what an odd combination," Cagalli countered. "You should wear this." She held out the white set of yukata.

"She's beautiful in pink," Kira interrupted. The two girls (Cagalli and Lunamaria) turned around and saw Kira o the doorway.

"You shouldn't sneak in here, it is the girls' room you know," Luna sourly remarked.

Cagalli just stared at him.

Lacus turned and smiled. It was the same smile that he found years ago.

"Do I remind you of someone?" she asked.

"I believe so," Kira replied.

* * *

Kira and Lacus met before they entered high school. No one in section B knew about it, and that comment from Lacus made Luna and Cagalli think…

- A past love affair?

Luna realized she must have said her thoughts aloud.

"Perhaps, a childhood love affair," Lacus clarified.

Kira turned to leave but before he did, he told Lacus, "You... look beautiful."

Intrigued by that remark form Kira, the other girls circled at Lacus and began questioning her.

"Did you know Kira before?" Flay asked.

Realizing that there's no point in hiding the truth, Lacus nodded. "Before junior high… he was my boyfriend."

_**"Excuse me?"**_ the other girls yelled in unison.

"You don't seem to be like that… well, he doesn't seem to care about you… "

Miriallia tried to choose her words carefully.

"He acts as if nothing happened between the two of you, not until now" said Cagalli.

"Did Stellar know about you? I mean, you transferred to our school this year, when Kira and Stellar were still together," Meyrin noted.

"She knows," Lacus admitted. "But she's okay with it."

"Because she's already falling for Shinn," Flay revealed.

"With who?" Lunamaria couldn't believe that. "Stellar's in-love with my cousin?"

"It's obvious Luna," Mir said.

"This is interesting. The web gets more and more complicated!" Flay somehow remembered her conversation with Cagalli months ago, when she described the love pairings of their class as some kind of twisted cobweb.

"Kira likes to pretend nothing has happened. He wants to stay away from everything… even love," Lacus ended.

* * *

The festival began.

The students of section B went to the temple of the moon goddess to pray and light their lanterns around the sacred tree.

Dearka almost burned the whole tree after spilling a lot of oil to light up his own lantern.

Everyone was silent while saying their own prayers inside their own thoughts.

Sting wished of meeting his soul mate on that night.

Lunamaria prayed for the same.

Maybe, the goddess could grant both of their wishes… or maybe not.

Miriallia prayed silently, while Yzak prayed beside her.

An odd sensation came on her when she felt his hands entwining with hers.

"Oh…my… goddess…" she flushed.

Auel, Flay and Meyrin had problems with their lanterns. Flay lost her lantern while Meyrin failed to light up hers. So they convinced Auel to share his lantern with them.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were far from the others.

He told her he didn't want to pray under the tree. When she asked him why, he just said that he didn't want to share his fate with the moon goddess.

"When love comes," he said. "It must always win, no matter what the odds are."

"That's a very optimistic thought," Cagalli smiled at him. "But it doesn't always happen."

"If I say _I love you_now…" Athrun whispered.

He leaned closer until his breath was almost touching her nose.

_Cagalli think!! Don't panic!_

But she did panic. She stepped on him when he began kissing her.

"I'm sorry!" She said before running away.

Unable to concentrate on her thoughts she ran to the opposite side of the temple, where she saw two familiar faces.

"Shinn! Stellar!" she called out.

The two were surprised upon seeing Cagalli.

"You're here too?" Stellar asked.

"Everyone. In fact." Cagalli replied while catching her breath.

"Are you sick? You're blushing?" Shinn felt Cagalli's temple for a sign of fever.

"No no! I'm perfectly okay," she lied.

"Why don't we get something to eat," Shinn concluded.

"Please, just… keep me away from _him_."

Shinn and Stellar were both confused. "From whom?"

"Cagalli…" a voice came from behind.

"Oh hi Athrun," Shinn greeted. "Cagalli's right here," he pointed towards her.

"Why did you ran away," Athrun asked while looking at Cagalli in the eye. He went nearer until he was already in front of her. Shinn and Stellar realized they ought to leave.

"You… just _kissed_ me, that's why."

Athrun laughed.

"What's so darn funny?" she smirked at him.

"The first time I kissed you, you almost screamed, and now, you stepped on my foot! It looks like you don't like the idea of kissing at all,"

Touching her chin, he lowered his lips and kissed her on for the third time.

"Please, you're embarrassing me," she said softy.

"Let's not pretend anymore," he sounded serious. "I want to be…"

She already understood what he meant. No longer caring what his parents or the whole school might think, she decided to accept him.

* * *

Lacus prayed silently as she bowed her head and lit her candle. While she was praying, a voice whispered behind her.

"Why… did you go back then?"

"I had to leave, because … you didn't stop me."

"Liar," Kira hissed.

"You came back after four years, and even enrolled in the same school, like you're totally unaware that I was there."

"You already had Stellar," she snapped at him. "And even Cagalli…"

"And you… got yourself involved with Yzak," he fired back.

Her eyes remained closed…Unable to dodge his accusation.

When she turned around, he was there, towering over her shadow.

"Kira, please forget what happened before."

"How can I? When you're wearing that dress and _that_ look?"

His words were soft and sad.

"Please, I…"

He silenced her with a swift kiss.

**AN: Some secrets are revealed here. I'll probably post the next update a little later.**


	23. Chasing Flay

**Chapter 23: Chasing Flay**

Two minutes past six thirty.

In spite of the irksome sound of her alarm, Flay Allster rolled on the corner of her bed to continue her long sleep. The ringing persisted for a while, and soon after, Flay managed to convince herself to get up and prepare for school.

"Good morning Flay," Mr. Allster greeted after seeing his daughter walk downstairs with eyes half-closed.

"Morning dad…" Flay murmured.

"You look gloomy today sweetie."

"Nope. I'm just sleepy dad."

Mr. Allster sipped his coffee while Flay drank her milk. The two of them continued breakfast until Mr. Allster once again spoke.

"Flay, how's school? Are you having a good time?"

"I only failed the math test dad. I passed the rest," Flay reassured. Somewhat proud of her achievement, failing _only_ one subject in the midterm exams, she smiled as if she had done something ingenious.

"That's good," Mr. Allster agreed. " This calls for a celebration!"

If Mr. Allster had a daughter like Miriallia instead of Flay, he might have taken her for a luxurious tour or given her a car due to her excellent academic performance. However, knowing that Flay always fails three or five subjects each year, a single failed subject this year is indeed good news for him.

"How about… boyfriends?" Mr. Allster interrogated.

"What? C'mon dad, no boys," Flay said monotonously.

"What about Athrun?"

"Oh quit it dad, there's NO Athrun," Flay snapped.

"How about that football captain. Kira is it?"

"Daddy, stop that!"

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you have a special someone that's all," Mr. Allster apologized.

Mr. Allster is indeed a peculiar father. He is seriously pairing Flay with his ex-patient, Athrun (due to narcolepsy), and after seeing Kira walking with his daughter one afternoon, he switched the pairing from Athrun-Flay to Kira-Flay.

"Stop watching romantic stuff dad, it's getting into your head," Flay advised.

"Sweetie, I realized you haven't had any boyfriend since…"

"Since when dad?" Flay's eyebrows twitched.

"Since birth?" he said slowly.

"Yes, now that's something which _**I**_ should be worried about, not you."

After finishing her sandwich, Flay left her seat and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Tell mom that I'm going. And don't get involved with my love life dad," she warned.

"Okay, whatever you say my sweet."

"Good."

With that remark, she left the house and headed for school.

* * *

It was a sunny day. The high clouds heaped themselves up while floating along the blue sky.

Flay was already on the school gates when someone called from behind.

"Good morning Flay!"

She turned around and saw Dearka running to catch up with her pace.

"Morning dude," she greeted.

She noticed something on Dearka's hand, but she ignored it. When he was already walking side by side with her, she took a glimpse of the object he was holding.

"Is that for Miss Murrue? Mr. La Flaga could confiscate that," she joked.

It was a white rose.

"No, it's not for Miss Murrue,' Dearka clarified.

"Then who's it for?"

He smiled, and blushed.

"They're… um… for you!"

It looked like a tragic scene from a movie. Flay almost choked with Dearka's display of affection.

"What!"

"Yes, Flay, these are for you. You see… I've come to like you very much. I know we're friends and that you're like one of the guys, but, I realized you're cute and…"

"Oh stop it!" Flay grumbled. "I thought you're my friend."

"Yes, I am… but…"

Already shocked by this early-morning confession, Flay ran towards the classroom, leaving Dearka, with his snubbed gift and affection behind.

* * *

Still catching her breath, she slacked on her seat and closed her eyes. Her father's words echoed in her mind.

"_No boyfriend since birth…"_

It was a cruel reality, which she didn't realize, or practically ignored, until that morning.

"Hello princess," Kira whispered. She almost jumped after hearing that teasing and somewhat, irritating voice from her conceited seatmate.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," she replied.

She remembered her dad saying, "_that football captain Kira…"_

"Oh darn it!" she suddenly shouted.

"Me?" Kira asked.

"No," she snapped.

Kira remained seated beside her, not looking, but certainly observing her.

"What do you want?" She angrily glared at him.

"I'm… thinking of taking you out on a date later, and even if you throw that sour mood of yours on me, I won't be deterred. In fact, I'm even more determined than before," he confidently said.

"What makes you think I'd go with you?"

"You will." He went closer to her until he was about an inch or two from her nose. Then he tipped her chin and said, " I could kiss you now if you don't run."

* * *

She did run. In fact, she ran outside the classroom, past the corridor, and down the stairs.

"What is wrong with that guy?"

After dashing away like a frightened rat, she leaned on the post near the stairway to rest.

"Anything wrong?" Another voice had spoken.

Her eyes were still closed while having a few gulps of air.

"Just, leave me alone," she responded.

After coming to her senses, she opened her eyes. Surprisingly, it was another pair of eyes that she met.

"What!" she gasped.

The pair of green eyes focused on hers. They were really beautiful on a closer look.

She heard her father's voice once more…

"_No boyfriend since birth…"_

" _How about Athrun?"_

Terrified and almost out of breath she slid away from Athrun's hold and said, "You… leave me alone, okay!"

"I was just worried about you," Athrun said softly.

"I'm fine. Now you guys aren't. What the heck are you thinking?"

"Calm down Flay, tell me what's wrong," Athrun pleaded.

"This morning, Dearka… confessed, and then Kira said he'll take me out… and now… You! You're here, snuggling me!"

"What's wrong with that?" Athrun nonchalantly remarked. "I'm not married."

"And I don't want to be your bride… in case you're thinking about that,' Flay hissed.

Athrun laughed.

"You are so cute Flay," he said in between his laughter.

Walking farther, she let the conversation with Athrun hang while trying to figure out what's insanely wrong on that beautiful sunny day.

She reached the main hall of the school building.

No one was there, and posters were ditched along the four corners of the hall, some of them were plastered on the wall, and the others, just flying around.

One poster landed on her palms and unconsciously, she took notice of what's written on it.

* * *

_Flay Allster… no boyfriend since birth…_

_**Never been kissed.**_

_**You're lucky to be the first one…**_

* * *

It was as if the poster is talking to every guy in school.

"Lucky to be the first one…" Flay gritted her teeth.

Walking briskly towards her classroom, she looked like a tiger ready to take anyone for her meal.

Every guy that sees her says _"Hi,"_ or "_You're so cute_," but she ignored every remark and headed towards her classroom.

Everyone in section B is preoccupied with their own story.

* * *

Shinn was having a verbal argument with Stellar.

"You like Flay, you liar!" Stellar cried.

"Yes I do, you happy now!" Shinn fired back.

Sting on the other hand was betting over Flay's first date, writing the tally of scores on each of his male classmates.

Dearka's rose was still on his side pocket.

Cagalli just slapped Athrun.

She pointed at Flay and said, "Then be with her you jerk!"

"STOP it!!" Flay shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "So I am a loser. I don't have a boyfriend, I never had one FYI, and I haven't been kissed by anyone… So what?"

"I... don't intend to go out with you," she pointed at Kira, "You're a narcissist who knows nothing but convince yourself that every girl in this planet wants to go out with you!"

_Ouch…_Kira thought.

"And you!" she pointed at Athrun. "You're… narcoleptic… and you're as conceited as Kira."

Tears were already welling from her eyes.

"And you!" she shifted towards Dearka.

"I… don't need your flowers!"

"And stop betting on me Sting, I'd kill you!" she hissed at the baffled Sting.

"I can't believe… Am I such a loser?" She slacked on the chair and cried.

It was nauseating.

To her surprise, everyone was laughing.

"What's so damn funny," she said weakly, unable to show anger anymore.

* * *

"**You- are-dreaming FLAY,"** Kira said while looking intently at her eyes.

She winced once, then twice.

She almost fell from her seat after gaining consciousness. Kira managed to grab her waist as she jerked sideways after seeing him staring closely at her.

"Since… when did I?"

"Dude, you slept on two classes," Dearka explained. He was sitting beside Flay's chair.

"Two hours dude…"

"You came in almost late and you look so sleepy. Then you dropped your bag and dozed off." Yzak added.

"I… was sleeping all along?"

Flay stared blankly at Yzak.

"There was no fighting? No posters? Or betting on my first date?" She asked, somehow clarifying everything that happened in her dream.

"None whatsoever," says Shinn, who was already preparing his books for the next subject.

"And you… guys…" she looked at her male classmates. "No proposals?"

"You've had a weird dream," Yzak concluded.

She sighed.

"So we're all friends right?"

"Of course we are!" Dearka beamed.

"By the way, what's your dream about?" asked Kira.

Flay glared at him, knowing those mischievous smiles and meaningful glances that he's throwing at her.

"None-of-your-business,' she snapped.

**AN: Another short update, I hope you guys liked it. Now, Review!**


	24. On the other side of the wall

For those who have waited a long while for an update, this is for you.

_On the other side of the wall_

_/_

_Stellar's distress_

_/_

_Introduction to the 2__nd__ play_

"Try imagining yourself trapped inside a well…"

Miss Murrue's words were crisp and clear while everyone's eyes were closed. The "meditation/ imaginative thinking" class began.

"Try looking around the darkness… there is nothing but pitch black. But somehow, you're able to see things."

"You were seeing things… tell me about them Miriallia."

Mir cleared her throat and with closed eyes, replied.

"I see a lot of circles, glowing with different colors -blue, green and orange. It seems that they're alive…"

"Good start Mir," Murrue commented.

Then she called Cagalli.

"Do you see the circles Cagalli?"

"Yes, and they're moving. Some circles lose their form and dissolve in the darkness, while other becomes even bigger."

"How about you, Luna?" Murrue continued.

"The circles tend to pass through a wall -the barrier that separates the well from another world," Luna described.

It was Meyrin's turn to speak: "I touched one of the floating circles and I was transported to the other side of the wall."

Miss Murrue called Auel after hearing Meyrin.

"Teacher… the wall is like a soft, cold jelly!" Auel tried his best to come up with that short statement. Beads of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Nice try Auel" Murrue said as if to show some appreciation.

Then she continued: "And what happens to the soft gel wall Shinn?"

Shinn was almost asleep when he heard Murrue's call.

"The wall… well… I was able to pass through the soft wall. During my passage, it's as if my hands also turned into soft gel, I felt like being distorted. But I knew that I was whole again after that ordeal. And then I found myself on a strange tunnel. There was a spark of light at a distance…"

Murrue smiled. Shinn's contribution to this chain of make-believe stuff seems to have pleased her very much.

Then it was Athrun's turn. So far, everyone's imagination seems to fit each other.

"Athrun, what did you do with the spark of light?" Murrue asked.

"Nothing... I just ran."

Plain, unimaginative and unpleasing- those were Athrun's words.

His statement made the poor teacher flinch.

However, Murrue couldn't give up now. She ignored it and called the next student.

"Kira…"-The next one with the worst imagination, had she known.

He's like dying to get out of the class but he just couldn't. That's why he pretended to participate by closing his eyes. Not long after, sleep came over.

"Kira… are you with us?" Murrue repeated.

It's a good thing that he didn't fall into a deep slumber. He was able to hear words like "spark and light" so he was able to catch the trail of thought – but not successful enough.

"I was running," he began… "Then suddenly I tripped."

Everyone laughed at Kira's remark.

"How creative Kira,"Miss Murrue said dryly.

Kira redeemed himself. "I tripped, and suddenly, I found out that I've reached the end of the tunnel. And there beholds the scenery of a different world (whatever that is)."

The story created from each one's imagination continued.

Meyrin added about a city which lies at the end of the tunnel. Miriallia said it was the city where the lights never go out, and the sky was always painted in crimson and deep grey.

"And it was the place for the creatures of the underworld, ruled by sinister desires of lust and endless dancing," continued Yzak.

"And so I continued to run and after sometime, I accidentally stumbled upon the chamber of a beautiful courtesan," Shinn added.

Miss Murrue was surprised. She never expected the story would lead that way.

From the corner of the room, Lacus's voice resonated.

"All the people loved her- the beautiful symbol of eternity. She sang songs that thrill the hearts of men. She loves to captivate each of them, and send them onto their knees."

Then Flay followed.

"There was however, a lonely sound that floats upon the misty air. The man (which was me, or whoever) from the other side of the well, saw the woman's sorrowful eyes."

"I touched the woman's face and asked," said Shinn.

"What did you ask her," Murrue, whose interest continued to grow, inquired.

"Her wish… I asked about her wish," said Shinn.

Everyone was quiet as the story began to form in everyone's imagination. The vision of a man, transported to another world through a well, and a sorrowful woman that awaits him.

"What did she say in response?"

Everyone waited for Shinn to answer, but it wasn't him who did the talking.

"She said…" a trembling voice followed. It came from Stellar.

"_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn… Is just to love…and be loved in return."_

Her sound faltered and faded.

Shinn opened his eyes. Everyone went still.

* * *

"A perfect ending Stellar," Miss Murrue said as she smiles. "Today is a special day of your 'creative thinking' class. I am pleased to announce that due to your section's outstanding performance three months ago, the faculty has decided to give a special project for section B."

_Not again-_ Flay thought.

"Majority of section B students has failing grades this quarter, and in we thought of giving you a second chance by giving you this alternative project to pull your grades up. Specifically, this new project will be another school play."

"Another one!" Yzak distastefully stated.

"Yes Mr. Joule but this time, the main characters should be those students whose grades desperately need a lift. And that includes you," Murrue replied bluntly.

Mr. la Flaga entered the scene holding a piece of paper. He stood beside Murrue and spoke.

"I have the list of students who need to participate in the play. And when I say "participate", it means they must take one of the minor, if not the major characters..."

He opened the partially crumpled paper and began to declare the names.

"Yzak, Meyrin, Dearka, Sting, Flay, Kira, Stellar..."

The class became increasingly noisy as more names were being called.

The teacher's left their students while the discussion began on the piece selection. As usual, Miriallia was in front of her classmates, tallying the scores on each suggested piece.

She wrote on the board.

_Section B's second upcoming play_

Cagalli raised her hand.

How about _Les Miserables_?

"Too difficult," Kira snorted, reminding Cagalli that _"he"_ will be part of the main cast and the fact that _he_ can't hit notes.

"Fine," Cagalli retreated.

"I know," Lacus raised her hand. "How about _Little Mermaid?"_

"What? Who would want to wear fish scales?" Sting said harshly.

"It's just a suggestion Sting, calm down," Mir ordered.

Heated conversation followed. Most of Section B hated another play. But some of them are thankful for this alternative, which is obviously more exciting than taking summer classes.

And then Athrun interrupted.

"How about an adaptation of _**Moulin Rouge,"**_ he calmly suggested.

"Talk about the unimaginative!" Mir's face lit up. "I think we have the perfect piece!"

So it has been decided. Section B will do Moulin Rouge.

"For the list of characters, everyone please pay attention."

Miriallia easily drafted the character list 2 hours after the piece has been decided.

"For the young, romantic poet/writer named Christian, we have chosen… Shinn."

"But he does not belong in the flunkers' list remember?" Sting reminded Mir.

"However, none of the flunkers can sing as good as Shinn does, _remember_?" Mir retorted.

"Now, for the duke, we have Yzak. For Harold Zidler, there's Dearka. Sting will play the role of the writer's friend, Toulouse-Lautrec. Meyrin will be the other lesser courtesan. Flay will be one of the 'bohemian' boys. Kira will play the part of the narcoleptic Argentinean.

"And Satine, the most beautiful courtesan will be played by Stellar."

Silence continued.

"How about Lacus?" Dearka asked.

"And, is Athrun supposed to be the 'narcoleptic one' and not Kira," said Flay.

"Lacus and Athrun do not need to perform since they passed all of their courses," Cagalli explained. "Also, they will be participating in other tasks, so I think Mir has done a fair list of characters." After making that comment, she turned and gave Stellar a faint smile.

"I'll… join the other performers, so I will still be part of the play" Lacus answered softly.

While everyone's talking about Mir's announcement, Stellar remained quiet on her seat.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon. Shinn was with Cagalli and Stellar, on their usual stroll in the park.

"You've been quiet all day. Any problems?" Shinn asked Stellar.

The latter shook her head.

Cagalli walked slowly, while observing the two.

"Don't you like the lead role?" Shinn asked once more.

But Stellar refused to answer.

"Shinn, could you please walk on ahead?" Cagalli requested.

Confused, Shinn said nothing and walked ahead. He was a few paces away from the two girls.

"You're still firm about not telling him," Cagalli said softly.

"I don't need to take part in the play since I'm leaving soon," Stellar replied.

"Have you told the teachers about it?"

"No."

Shinn felt awkward, talking to no one while his two friends were somehow, discussing a 'secret'.

He turned to them and said," What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," both girls replied in unison.

"You've been keeping secrets from me," Shinn sounded hurt.

"Oh stop being so emotional Shinn," Cagalli scolded. "Go buy us some ice cream."

Stellar laughed. While doing so, tears once more, welled from her eyes.

"You… guys… are my best friends ever…"

Cagalli reached out and embraced Stellar, telling her '_It will be okay, we'll always be here'_.

Though it was just an embrace, Stellar understood.

Although he couldn't understand what's happening, Shinn had an odd feeling. It was as if loneliness had struck him that he too, wanted to cry.

But he will, once he finds out about the truth.

* * *

It was again, another day of school. Kira was inside the men's locker room, changing clothes when he saw Cagalli, walking along the hallway.

"Hey!" He called out from the window.

But Cagalli didn't look back. She was carrying a box, with application forms and school paper documents inside.

After putting on his sport shoes, he shut the locker's door and ran outside.

Cagalli wasn't able to hear him, because her mind was preoccupied with Stellar's departure and the impact this would have on Shinn, once he finds out.

She wasn't able to react when a pair of strong arms pressed on her shoulders from behind. She lost her balance and fell awkwardly backwards, into Kira's arms.

"Ouch!" she almost shouted.

Kira didn't anticipate Cagalli's fall and was surprised after seeing himself with her on top, with his one arm encircling Cagalli's waist, and the other, on top of her blouse – onto her chest.

The box and all its contents were scattered on the floor.

They stayed like this for a while, unable to move. After recovering her senses, Cagalli realized what the two of them look like.

"Would you mind taking your hands off me?" She pulled against him and lifted herself up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you or…" Kira apologized. But he wasn't able to move. He was stunned.

Cagalli began picking up the documents spilled from the box, while Kira remained immobile.

"Why did you that?" she muttered.

For some reason, she became very nervous. Her hands were trembling but she couldn't understand why.

"You… always do stupid things… always causing me trouble."

Other sheets of paper remained scattered on the floor.

Cagalli stood up and fixed her skirt, while Kira started picking up the mess.

"Are you going out with Athrun?" he asked.

She looked at him. There was no sarcasm in his voice. He's somewhat serious.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good…" he said after picking up the last paper. He placed it inside and gave the box to her.

She nodded and left.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Stellar was talking with Miriallia.

"I don't want to participate in the play Mir," Stellar began.

"I am leaving this school in next month, just after the play. I don't see the reason why should I waste my time on this."

Miriallia spoke. "Are you certain about that decision?"

Stellar didn't answer.

"I could give the role to Lacus," Mir continued. She was observing Stellar's reaction.

Satisfied on what she saw, she continued. "You don't want to give _him_ up but you refuse to fight for your feelings. That's very confusing Stellar."

It was midday and the sun's high up on the cloudless sky. Everyone was out in the canteen for lunch, except for the two girls.

"If I accept the role, it wouldn't change anything."

"But if you don't," said Mir. "You will never find the answers to your own questions. Stellar, you are leaving Shinn and he doesn't know anything about it. Do you think it's fair? He obviously cares about you. Even if he's infatuated with Lacus, it's obvious to everyone that he's actually in-love with you."

"Do it for him," she tapped Stellar's shoulders while the latter cried.

That afternoon, Shinn was walking home, alone. Cagalli said she'll finish some writings while Stellar said she's going to attend a family friend's party (the truth is, she's going to get her student VISA from the consulate).

He really felt bothered. A number of times he saw Stellar crying, but she's not telling him anything. Even Cagalli denies knowing the reason.

At home, he tried watching Moulin Rouge. Dearka gave him the CD copy from their video shop.

He pressed the play button and watched…

The scene began with the eerie song of a poet.

_There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea_

A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he

And then one day  
The magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me

"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return."

The last words were familiar – the words Stellar said. Then it occurred to him…

Stellar was telling him something and he must be able to decipher what it means, before it's too late.

**AN: Hope to read your reviews :)**


	25. The Unfinished Dance

_The_ _Unfinished_ _Dance_

For the first day of practice, the class is divided into groups.

Miriallia stands in front in of the class to announce the activities for the day. For almost a year now, the job has been hers for the taking. No one in section B (not even the geeks –Shinn and Cagalli) can pull off a well-organised preparation for a stage play, except for Mir.

"We begin by script rehearsal for the characters," she glances at the small group of students sitting a few feet from her (Shinn, Kira, Stellar, Meyrin, Sting and so on).

"We all know the _Moulin Rouge_ is a movie. And the movie includes a play in it," Mir continues.

"So we make a play within a play," she concludes.

"But we don't have to adopt everything from the movie, in case you're worried about it."

Kira isn't listening to the Miriallia's short lecture. What preoccupies his mind is the incident that happened between him and Cagalli. She admitted about dating with Athrun, and _that_ fact really pisses him off.

"… And today, we'll start some of the dance rehearsals. Specifically that of Kira and Meyrin," Miriallia adds.

"What?" Kira rises from His seat. "I didn't know that there's a dance!"

The same reaction is on Meyrin's face. She practically hates dancing.

"No choice Kira, you must do it," Mir says flatly.

"What kind of dance do you mean?" he inquires.

"Tango." Miriallia abruptly replies. "I hope you don't find that too repulsive."

"Too repulsive?! You said I have no choice," he sarcastically remarks.

The other members of the play begin to form their respective groups. Stellar and Shinn, who have to spend majority of the practice sessions together, settle on one side of the classroom.

"I hope Kira's okay with dancing with Meyrin," Stellar says.

"Does he really hate dancing?" Shinn inquires.

"No. I know he has the knack for it, but he stopped dancing before entering high school, at least that's what he told me when we're still together," she answers.

"A guy who plays football and dances, he's definitely talented." Shinn makes the statement with a meaningful tone.

Stellar notices his remark and is quite pleased with it.

"Don't worry, he's not _that_ perfect," she smiles at him.

Yzak, Flay and Sting are also preoccupied with their own parts for the play.

"Do I really have to sing this?" Sting crumples the song sheet provided by Miriallia.

"Man, don't screw up with that, or you'll take the removal exams and the summer classes," Yzak warns.

The truth of the matter is rather grave for Sting. He has the lowest average for the whole six courses. The lowest in Section was given a rather special role in the play. Being _Toulouse_-_Lautrec_, he has to sing for the play's front act. And the piece is entitled, _Nature Boy_.

"Sting, it's _sink or sing_ for you I'd say!" Flay laughs.

Sting grunts. "Very funny Flay."

He sloppily sits on his chair and listened to the CD recording of the song, while Flay begins to recite her short lines.

As for Yzak, well, he somehow gained a little motivation towards his role, although the role itself is quite a challenge - being the old impotent duke seeking for Satine's affection. He had a talk with Miriallia before the practice starts.

* * *

He arrived early that day, knowing that Mir's already in school ahead of everyone. As he enters the classroom, he said, "I'm having this feeling that you see _me_ as the ultimate villain for section B. In Miss Saigon, you made me do _Thuy_ and now, I'm the sleazy impotent duke… you certainly love my talents for this."

Mir smiled at him. "And are you objecting to my choice?"

He returned the gesture. "No. Whatever it is that you see in me, I mostly appreciate that you do…"

Looking back at their sweet conversation, he glances at her direction. Miriallia is currently talking with Athrun and Cagalli for the sound effects and the backdrop.

She notices him, and didn't look in his direction. But then, her face begins to tint with red.

After a while, Mir La Flaga enters the scene to make an announcement.

"Children," he almost whispers, knowing their violent reaction upon hearing him call them with such term.

"You may use the theatre now. It's been reserved for you for the rest of the month."

At that remark, the participants packed their things and moved to the theatre to continue.

* * *

The theatre proves to be useful. With the stage set for dancing and the space for everyone has for himself, it's the perfect place.

Kira steps onto the platform, slowly, as if remembering something. Meyrin, Lunamaria and Lacus trail behind him.

"So, who's going to dance with me?" he calmly asks.

Lunamaria set the small speakers attached to her laptop upon the nearby table. After a few clicks, the tune for the tango begins to play.

"You will be dancing to this song, aside from singing the lyrics Kira," she instructs.

"Meyrin will only be dancing."

She gave the lyric sheet to him. "But first, I think you have to practice the dancing…if you're ok with that?"

"Ok, no problem," he replies.

He reaches out for Meyrin, but the latter remains still.

"I'm sorry Kira, I can't do this…"

"C'mon Meyrin, don't waste our time with your drama!" Lunamaria cries.

"But I _can't_ dance!" Meyrin furiously admits. "I can't even do a square dance… not much for a line dance… and now, you're telling me to do _tango?!"_

Rubbing his nape to relieve the building tension, Kira walks towards Meyrin and said, "Just do as I tell you, no need to worry."

He takes her to the center of the stage and asks Luna to play another tango tune, apart from the piece to which they'll perform.

For the first part of the song, Meyrin loses her footing. Then she trips over and over on Kira's foot, thrice at the middle of the song, and before it ends, it was Kira's turn to get angry.

"You don't listen to what I say. If I say face left, then face left!" He releases her, squats on the floor and looks down, hiding his frustration.

"I… I'm sorry," Meyrin sniffs. "I told you I'm not good at this."

"Then at least follow instructions," he bluntly remarks.

"Don't be so hard on her," it was Lacus' turn to speak.

Kira looked up at her. She was looking down on him.

"What do you know me?" he glares at her.

It's as if a fight's going to happen between these two.

"I… knew that you dance very well, and you haven't forgotten…"

"Oh shut up Lacus!" Kira cut her off. "Don't even explain for what you did…"

"Oh my … they're fighting…" Lunamaria worriedly rushes down the stage to call Mir and the others.

It looks like they're talking about something that happened in the past, in which no one had a slightest clue.

"Meyrin, I'll teach you…" Lacus turns to Meyrin.

"No, I will be dancing with _her _so she should learn from _me_," Kira objects.

Lacus then turns on him. "She won't learn anything from you. You're arrogant and always blaming others for your own mistakes…"

"You're really sure about that huh?" Kira leans closer to Lacus, with his eyes burning with anger.

Lacus remains cool with all this heated conversation. "Meyrin, could you please play that song again?"

Leaving with no choice but to obey, Meyrin clicks on the selected song on Luna's laptop.

Kira grabs Lacus onto the dance floor. The latter didn't struggle, but gracefully walks with him as the song starts.

She moves precisely, and quick as the tempo shifts. He complemented her moves with his own skill.

It appears to everyone that they're fighting during the tango.

Miriallia and the others went closer to see the dance duel. One by one, they come until everyone's attention is on Lacus and Kira.

* * *

She swaggers with each beat of the sensual dance move, with her eyes affixed on his chin. He on the other hand, holds her waist tightly and moves her around in a fierce, seductive, yet a bit scary manner. The sounds echo on the wooden stage -the clatter of Lacus' shoes, and the weight of Kira's footsteps

As the song reaches its crescendo, Kira stretches forward and throws Lacus outwards, while Lacus executes a perfect spin. Her partner moves with equal precision, and as the song ends, she lands on his arms, with her right leg coiled around his thigh and his torso intimately locked against hers.

Everyone is silent, watching the two of them...

Lacus breathes deeply. "I didn't leave you back then because I want to. I didn't"

Kira's words are a bit harsh. "Yes you didn't my _sweet_. But it doesn't matter now…"

When they were still together, Kira joined a dance competition. He and Lacus were dancing partners, but when it was time for them to dance together in the contest, she didn't appear, leaving him with no explanation.

After that incident, he wasn't able to see her anymore, until high school. She transferred to the same school where he's studying in. She didn't explain herself about everything, but what he understood was, she had to be away for some therapy. Apparently, she developed a psychological condition.

_Obsessive- Compulsive- Disorder._

But what she did was really painful. She was his first girlfriend, and his first love.

Though he seems to be playing around with a lot of girls, Kira is completely honest and vulnerable if he falls in love...

He takes a mouthful or air to his lungs and sits on the nearby chair. Some of his classmates approached to Lacus, asking if she's alright.

"Are you ok?" Mir embraces the teary-eyed Lacus.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Lacus replies. "No…"

"You have a lot of issues in the past," Stellar says. She's the only one who went to Kira's side of the ring.

He throws a stern look at her, and says, "I must be very stupid, right?"

"No," she says.

"It's just that you're too confused Kira. You either have to let go of the past, or live in it. You can't possibly win Cagalli from Athrun with that attitude of yours."

"What do you know about me?" He repeats.

"Nothing. Lacus can't understand you either. I suppose no one in this world completely understands you."

She stands up and taps him on the shoulder, then leaves.

Meanwhile, Sting's already reciting his piece. With a little help from Flay, he was able to get the lyrics in time with the tune.

He says, "I think I understand what this song means – the _Nature Boy_, I mean." He recites the lines while looking at the blank-faced Kira.

On the other hand, Kira begins to teach Meyrin- slowly this time.

"You have to know the song's tempo, or else you'll be lost," he instructs. He guides Meyrin by holding her hand, while Meyrin strides awkwardly.

Lacus left the two to help out with Dearka's rehearsal as Mr. Harold Ziddler.

Shinn and Stellar continue practicing the Lovers' song- _Come What May._

Athrun prepares the stage layout with Auel and the others, while Cagalli prepares the costumes.

The day ends and so is the practice. Everyone packs up for home, and Miriallia begins wrapping up everything.

"This has been a busy day for everyone, but I'd like to thank you for the hard work. I just hope we could pull this off more successfully than our first performance. Tomorrow we'll have the dances again and the order of scenes rehearsed."

A few people stayed inside the school theatre to finish some tasks.

Kira is one of them, and Lacus is the other.

She's helping Cagalli with the costumes, while he remains on the stage, reading his script.

Athrun calls out to Cagalli.

"I need a hand with the paint," he says.

Because of this, Cagalli left Lacus alone. She has the last piece of clothing to stack inside the box when a so familiar to her begins to play.

_Someone to watch over me…_

Then she saw Kira standing on the stage, facing her. His eyes were glistening like stars.

His hands reach out to her, in a very soft gesture.

The song begins to play…

_There's a saying old says that love is blind,  
Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find."  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind._

She slowly walks towards the stage, with her eyes on him. Tears wells up from her eyes as he said, "Do you still remember… our unfinished dance?"

_  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet;  
He's the big affair I cannot forget.  
Only man I ever think of with regret._

He shakily places his palms over her hands, while she continues to cry.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he whispers.

_  
I'd like to add his initials to my monogram.  
Tell me, where is the shep__herd for this lost lamb?  
_

She leans over his chest and drifts with the melody of a lost love song.

Their long lost past.

Forgiveness, that's what he asks for.

She always wanted the same.

_  
There's a somebody I'm longing to see,  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me.  
Although he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome.  
To my heart he carries the key.  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed,  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone who'll watch over me._

They silently danced to the tune, just like they do in middle school.

Athrun and Cagalli saw them.

She laughs softly as the song fades.

He shares the same feeling of relief and happiness.

They remained in each others arms for some time, and then, it's time to let go.

**AN: I love the song used in this chapter. For those who are interested to listen to this classic, just type the title on yahoo or google and you can listen to a number of versions of this song. All are beautiful. I feel a little sad today so I did this, and hope to start with another fic soon.**


	26. The First Experience

To everyone who's been waiting, so sorry for the long hiatus of this fic. Enjoy this short update.

* * *

**Stellar is leaving school.**

This line could've passed for the headlines of the school paper. Actually it almost did. When the suspicion about Stellar's impending departure resonated all over school, everyone's been gossiping about the reason.

One of the speculated reasons was Stellar's family is going bankrupt: A stupid idea, which obviously came from those people who envy this rich girl since day one.

Speculation number two: Stellar will be engaged to another rich guy, from another continent. Again, this is another absurd idea since she's just seventeen.

For some, she could be getting tired of the boys of that school (especially since she and Kira were already history), or she's just making up a story because her popularity's beginning to decline, thanks to the existence of the equally pretty, Lacus Clyne (not to mention about the paranoia).

The last suspicion is that she's pregnant.

* * *

"I am not freakin' pregnant!" Stellar shouted, after hearing this gossip, relayed by Miriallia.

"Why is everyone aware of your departure? I thought this was going to be a secret," Mir asked.

"I don't know. Someone must've seen me going to the consulate for my student Visa," Stellar replied.

"I am worried, Shinn must've known it by now," she added.

But Shinn was not aware. It's as if he has natural earplugs or is living in a huge impenetrable bubble, that the school gossips never reached his ears. It's possible, since Cagalli and Miriallia weren't telling him anything; he's completely unaware of the news.

The presentation of Moulin Rouge by Section B was the headline of the school paper. To clarify, the article was not written by Cagalli, but by the new member of the school paper staff – Meyrin. It's surprising that this girl has some hidden talent, aside from bulimia.

The second school play will be held in less than a week, and everyone is busy preparing their own parts, no matter how small or big that is, for the success of this "sequel" of Miss Saigon (but of course it's not actually a sequel. Too bad for some students who aren't aware that Miss Saigon and Moulin Rouge are two different plays, they thought about the latter being a sequel). Section B was beginning to feel the pressure of time, and the expectations from the faculty.

One great outcome of this is that Meyrin's skills for dancing have remarkably improved. Kira, her dance partner noted her improvement and said he's starting to enjoy being the narcoleptic Argentinean.

After that unfinished dance, Kira and Lacus became less hostile to each other. In fact, they almost became friends. One morning, they went inside the school theater together for the practice, and everyone noticed them as they passed through the main door, laughing about something (they were actually talking about Sting wearing tight leotards as Toulouse-Lautrec, and about Dearka's lousy gay make-up as Harold Zidler).

But everyone was not aware, that Kira's mind is diverted to someone else. In spite of his congeniality towards Lacus, he was not considering a second chance between them. Lacus feels the same way. She's on a "controlled hormonal therapy", making her neither depressed about having no relationship, nor agitated about the school gossips going on between her and Kira.

Kira, has his eyes already affixed on his frustration: the prey he couldn't have, or the game he couldn't win -Cagalli.

The big obstacle is always around: Athrun.

Athrun is a serious rival. Ever since he and Cagalli started dating, he's always hanging around her. It's as if he'd incorporated himself in her universe, and that's fine with Cagalli. Her first boyfriend takes her to school, and home afterwards, buys, (and sometimes cooks) lunch for her, and usually visits her home during weekends for a casual lunch with his parents.

He has the good makings of a husband, and he's only seventeen.

Kira doesn't like that. He was never like that on his past girlfriends, but he can be very sweet in other ways (that includes… well everyone reading this fic must've had a boyfriend/ girlfriend right?)

Having the losing side of the game, Kira became more and more determined to steal Cagalli from her boyfriend. Was he insecure or jealous for real? No one knew the answer.

* * *

For the other members of section B, like Flay, Sting and Dearka, the tension among the twisted cobweb of love affairs were obvious. They were talking about their classmates, one afternoon break. Flay commented," You should've seen Kira's reaction when he saw Athrun and Cagalli holding hands. Man he looked queasy or something. "

"He just can't accept that narcoleptic Athrun won his favorite girl," Auel said.

"Favorite girl huh, well he has to get his bearings straight. Athrun's like a psycho or something," Dearka warned.

"Dearka, it's narcolepsy," Flay clarified.

The section B leader, the queen of all nice and good, Miriallia has her own love story to tell. Yzak is as serious as Athrun. But he doesn't show his affection through service. He does it by influence, and by money.

He just bought a ring for Miriallia: A Diamond ring.

When Lunamaria heard this, she couldn't help but scowl and throw tantrums at her gang.

"Obviosuly, I AM prettier than Milly (she calls Miriallia Milly instead of Mir). I don't get a ring for being sexy? How cruel! This is so unfair." She's not actually jealous because she has a thing for Yzak. She's jealous because of the ring.

So in the beginning of this chapter, I had a brief update about all the characters (except Sting- you'll read about him later, perhaps).

**Here goes chapter 26:**

**The First Experience**

**

* * *

**

"When was your first kiss?" Miriallia asked Cagalli one time. They're having snacks inside the school cafeteria.

Cagalli blushed.

"Last vacation, with Athrun."

"Wow," Miriallia giggled.

"And how about you?" Cagalli asked Mir in return.

"Um… yesterday? Inside his car (Yzak's car)…"

"Ha!"

"It's like, his lips were warm and you know, I really don't know what to do!" Miriallia said. She was obviously happy.

"I slapped Athrun after the first kiss," Cagalli clarified.

"Really? Poor Athrun. But you're still doing it now right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kissing!" Mir clarified.

"Of course Mir. He's my boyfriend already," Cagalli admitted.

Stellar, who just managed to sit down next her friends heard a bit of their conversation and said.

"You two are so cute. Talking about your first kiss huh."

"When was yours?" Cagalli asked.

"Let me see," Stellar pondered. "When I was nine."

"Nine!" Cagalli and Mir said in unison.

"Yes, I kissed my friend, who was 2 years older. And you know how many boyfriends I had, so I couldn't really recall all the events." Stellar, who was the most-experienced of the three, finds the topic very casual.

"But when was your most memorable kiss?" Mir asked.

Stellar paused. Then she smiled.

"Honestly," she said, after taking a deep breath. "When I kissed Shinn after Miss Saigon."

"Gosh! You kissed Shinn!" Cagalli and Miriallia exclaimed.

"Yes I did," said Stellar.

"You know, you should be together," Cagalli said. "You've been friends for a while now. I wonder what's going on Shinn's mind. He's never disclosed anything to me."

"But he's obviously in love with Stellar," Miriallia said.

"I thought he likes Lacus," Stellar countered.

"He's immature when it comes to this," Cagalli said. "If I were you, lead the way. Don't wait for him because he may not have the time to realize everything."

"That's a sound advice from the future Mrs. Zala!" Stellar laughed.

Cagalli snorted. "It's not like I'm marrying him already right?"

"Who knows," Mir said.

"Yeah, who knows… Maybe you're with Athrun now, and then you'll end up with Kira," Stellar said meaningfully.

"Not a chance," Cagalli snapped.

Stellar knows a lot of things. She was Kira's confidante when it comes to Cagalli issues. She often tells him about the developments between Athrun and Cagalli-not that she doesn't like Athrun for her friend. Stellar actually wants Kira to compose himself and realize that not everything is his for the taking.

She's actually challenging him to become man enough and realize that he has to have emotional investments when entering relationships, like the way Athrun treats Cagalli.

Kira on the other hand, was more and more determined to steal Cagalli, but he doesn't tell Stellar about his motives.

He's the antagonist to the Athrun-Cagalli fairy tale.

* * *

Two days before the school play, section B was again having a practice. This is when the unexpected transpired.

Stellar was waiting for Shinn to arrive. He's unusually late for the day and everyone was beginning to start with the work for the play except for the main cast.

They're supposed to rehearse the final song, "Come What May" – the song by Satine and Christian of Moulin Rouge.

"Has anybody called Shinn? He's already 30 minutes late." Miriallia asked her classmates.

"His phone is shut down," Cagalli replied. It's unusual for Shinn to turn off his mobile phone.

"So I guess we'll start without him," Mir concluded. "We're losing time."

"No Mir, I AM already here," a cold voice came from the doorway. There was Shinn, standing with his sluggish appearance. It looked like he wasn't able to get some sleep. His eyes were swollen, and expression, unreadable.

"Oh hi Shinn," Mir said. She signaled him to come over the stage.

Shinn walked slowly. Something's different with him. Some, like Flay, felt there's something wrong. Something's terribly wrong about him.

Cagalli gave him the script and asked him to sit down in front of Stellar. They will practice the ballad before rehearsing the stage act, but before the music started, Shinn blurted a surprising statement.

"**You-are-leaving**." His eyes affixed on Stellar.

Stellar avoided his accusing look, and nodded.

"Bullshit!" Shinn threw the script on the floor. Everyone in the classroom stopped with whatever their doing. Even Athrun was taken aback after hearing that from Shinn.

"You don't want me to know? You connived with Mir and Cagalli, making a fool out of me, all this time!"

"No Shinn, please-" Cagalli interrupted.

"Shut up." Shinn snapped.

"Please Shinn, can't we just talk about this later," Mir said.

"You want me to be okay after hearing that Stellar is leaving **three days from now!** How could you do this to me, Mir, Cagalli. I thought you were my friends."

Shinn resigned to the nearby chair.

Miriallia was already in tears. Yzak called Sting and Auel.

"Please tell everyone to continue what they're doing, " he asked them.

The rest of section B went on with their work. The pair (Shinn and Stellar), were still pinned to their seats.

Kira and Meyrin, together with the other classmates were on a separate room for their dance rehearsal, and were not aware of what happened.

* * *

The practice continued after the emotions subsided.

Shinn and Stellar practiced their lines, but weren't speaking with each other, or it was Shinn who's avoiding Stellar. During the break, Cagalli approached Shinn. She sat beside him on the backstage.

"I know Mir and I were wrong about hiding this from you, but we have no choice. We're not in the position to tell you… Stellar doesn't want to leave, but she has to. We don't know her reasons, but it's like, she has to do this. All we could do is to support her."

Shinn continued his silence. He was staring at his lap, with his eyes unmoving.

"We're very sorry Shinn."

She gave him a tap on the shoulder and started to leave when Shinn spoke.

"Tell Mir I'm sorry about earlier."

"I will," Cagalli ended.

* * *

End of practice day. The play is almost finished and it seems that even if tensions were felt at the beginning of the day, section B managed have a productive rehearsal.

Athrun told Cagalli that he'll go ahead and won't be taking her home. He would pick up his mother at the airport that afternoon. He bids Cagalli goodbye and presses a light kiss on her lips. Cagalli was left in the dressing room, searching for some costumes when Kira unexpectedly appeared in the doorway, a few minutes after Athrun left.

"Still busy?"Kira asked, with his low voice.

Cagalli almost jumped after hearing him.

"What?... I… mean what are you doing here?"

She refused to face him. She really feels awkward about Kira, ever since that day she accidentally fell on him.

"Observing you." Kira stated.

"It's rude you know," she snapped.

"Okay." Kira ended. The door closed behind Cagalli.

She thought he'd already left, but he's actually inside the room, with her.

She turned around and saw him, almost inches away from her.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense okay?" she hissed.

He kissed her. She was so surprised with it that she wasn't able to move for about five seconds. She pulled away but he kept on holding her nape. He pushed back and leaned her against the wall.

_Oh my god!_ Her brain screamed.

A few seconds more, and then he let her go.

Cagalli wiped her lips and was catching her breath. "I hate you," she said. Her heart was jabbing against her chest. She wanted to cry.

"I get what I want Cagalli, and that includes you," Kira said coolly.

"Well I don't want you! You conceited leech!"

Kira chuckled. "I bet Athrun hasn't kissed you the way I _did_."

"Stay away from me," Cagalli threatened.

"Sure. I'll just be around, if you change your mind," Kira said, with his purple eyes never intently studying hers.

With his last remark, he left the room.

Cagalli was speechless, with her fingers touching her lips.

She felt poisoned.

* * *

Shinn was walking along the park when a car pulls to a stop. The windows lowered revealing Stellar's face.

"Can we talk?"

He refused to answer and walked faster.

Stellar left the car and walked after Shinn.

"You can ignore me all you want, but I'll follow you," she said.

"Leave me alone Stellar. That's what you want right?" Shinn said sarcastically, not looking back.

She caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

"No." She said with an unyielding tone.

"If I can tell mom and dad to take you with me, if they would allow me to, if _your_ parents would make you come with me…"

She started crying.

"I won't leave you **ever **because I love you!" She cried.

Shinn's features softened, and his anger dissipated instantly. Stellar was still holding his hand while sobbing.

"I'm so stupid!" she continued. "I have all these great guys. I can have anyone I like, yet I can't have _you. _I've never felt this way before. "

They were standing on the shaded area of the park, locked in each other's arms. The wind was cold and dry. Sunset has passed and the sky was beginning to fill with stars. There won't be a moon in sight that night. Just the stars.

After a few moments of silence, Stellar spoke. "I'm leaving because my parents are getting divorced. I have to stay with mom until I reach eighteen and then decide if I'm going to be with her or my dad."

"When I reach that age, I think I'm free to start on my own. That's another alternative." She continued.

Shinn just held her, listening to her words and trying hard not to cry.

"We'll see each other again, it's just 1 year. I'll finish my senior year overseas and then I'll do my best to be back here for college," she promised.

Her shoulders were trembling. Shinn's shirt was drenched with her tears.

And then she said something to him.

"Please spend the night with me…"

He felt her plea, and although unsure of what to do, he nodded.

They rode a train towards an unknown apartment. Stellar said she rented it a few weeks ago. She goes there to spend the night and meditate, because her parents were always fighting at home. Though her house was almost as big as the school building, Stellar said she couldn't tolerate her parent's arguments during dinner, and she couldn't hide herself in any of the rooms. She said the house was suffocating her.

They stared at each other while sitting on the bed. Stellar blushed.

"I haven't done this before," she confessed.

This surprised Shinn; for he _expected_ that she's already experienced with sex, having lots of boyfriends (including Kira) in the past.

"I haven't done this either… obviously…" Shinn replied.

They both laughed.

"So, I think we should kiss each other, then we'll go from there," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed.

But before kissing her lips, Shinn touched her hand and kissed them lightly.

He told her the about his feelings. That he loves her so much. That he's stupid for looking at other girls (referring to Lacus) and that he's scared about losing her.

They both cried… and laughed after.

"We look like a pair of crazy people here," Stellar said.

That night, nothing else mattered to them.

And so, they did _it._

_

* * *

_

**AN: I can't write the lemon here because this fic is supposed to entertain general readers. The update may take a little while, apologies for that. But I'll try to update the soonest…**


	27. Bitter Lemons

"Run away with me Shinn."

It was such an inviting phrase that came out of her soft lips. He kissed her gently, with his own trembling lips.

Her shoulders were thin.

_Too much diet_ – He thought.

But his shoulders were also thin.

Fragile. Both of them are…

Young and crazy.

It was like a strange dream for Shinn. He never thought of sharing a bed with hottest girl in school.

He wore a white collared shirt that night. She wore an olive green dress. The pieces of fabric that belonged to them came fell off the floor. And then the undergarments came after…

**That's it. I won't go into the details for this fic's rating is k+**

* * *

**Bitter Lemons**

On the same night, Cagalli stayed in the theater late to prepare for the upcoming play. As the assistant director, she's in charge of everything that Miriallia couldn't handle. That night was not as productive as the previous ones.

Kira's kiss kept on disturbing her thoughts. She hated that this ever happened. She never thought Kira would go that far and 'assault' her.

The term 'assault' may be too much. However, the simple kiss disturbed the hell out of her.

And Athrun wasn't there.

He called her a little earlier. He said he'd take her home. She just have to inform him if she's ready to leave and he'd come to pick her up.

But Cagalli refused and said she'd be fine.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just take a rest."

"I love you." She said. (And quite stressed that)

Satisfied with whatever work she finished, she decided to rest for the night and go home.

"I thought you'd stay here all night," said a low voice.

She was about to lock the theater door from the outside when she heard this familiar voice.

Darn right it's Kira.

She didn't want to face him. Her hands here trembling against the doorknob.

"What are you… doing here?" she whispered.

"Waiting for you," he replied.

"I didn't ask you to. Please stay away from me."

"Do you hate me?" Kira, whose arrogance seemed to fade. He sounded different from the guy who forcibly kissed Cagalli earlier.

"Yes, I hate you. Very much," she said.

"Liar," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Cagalli fired back at him. " I have a boyfriend, and I _love_ Athrun."

"But you kissed me back," Kira retorted.

"No I did not!"

"Oh c'mon Cagalli we're not elementary students here. You kissed me back that's why I can't and **won't** let you go."

"You're delusional," Cagalli remarked.

"And you-are-a-liar," Kira repeated. "That explains it. You don't want me for Stellar, you always criticize me, and you "hate" me in smallest ways."

Cagalli refused to engage to this conversation anymore.

"This is pointless. I have to go," she said as she started to leave. But he caught her arm just before she turned away from him.

She twisted her arm to get free but his strong hands held her tightly.

"I'll scream," Cagalli threatened.

"For help? I bet no one will hear you," said Kira. "Kiss me again and I will let you go," he continued.

"What?"

He pulled her towards him. So close that she felt his harsh breathing. Like a strong magnet that pulls her helplessly, she closed her eyes.

He kissed her, held her nape softly, while his other arm encircled her waist. He pulled her towards him until the thin fabric of her school uniform is the only barrier that separates her from and his possession.

The kiss stopped. He released her.

"That's it. Go back to him." Kira finished.

Flushed with embarrassment and guilt, Cagalli stared at him with tears in her eyes. She ran away, never looked back.

If she did, she could have seen the tears forming on Kira's eyes.

"Shit." That's all he could think of.

* * *

Her hands were trembling with fear as she approached the nearest bus station. She pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Athrun picked up after a single ring.

"Where are you?" he said worriedly.

He found her seated on one of the cold benches of the bus stop near the school.

" I should've came here earlier if you told me so," Athrun said as he wraps his coat around her.

Inside the car, Cagalli remained speechless. Athrun drove quietly and waited for her to say something. When he was about to pull towards her street, she held out her hand to touch his.

" I don't want to go home yet," she said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just here," she replied.

The car parked alongside the bridge, under the large oak tree.

She started crying. He waited for her emotions to subside and asked.  
"Is there something I _need_ to know that you're not telling me?"

"I… cheated on you," Cagalli confessed.

Athrun remained still, not looking at her.

"With Kira..." He said stiffly.

Cagalli sobbed and nodded.

"He kissed you?" Athrun asked.

"Yes."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"I don't know."

"How long was it?"

"I don't know I didn't count-"

"God damn it just answer me Cagalli!" Athrun shouted.

" I don't know!" Cagalli cried.

"So what now?" he coldly stated. "Are we breaking up? Do you want me to break up with you?"

"No, please no," Cagalli begged. "I don't want to break up with you!"

She looked helpless. Shivering.

Athrun got out of the car. To this, Cagalli panicked and followed him.

She ran towards his side and embraced him from behind. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she continued to sob.

Her small hands were already drenched from tears.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

She obeyed and went inside the car. He started the engine and stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

He didn't take her home.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" he coldly replied.

They stopped at a village inn. He got out of the car. She followed.

They went to the reception area.

"A room for two," Athrun instructed the front desk.

After the keys were given, he held her hand. Pulled her to be exact. Up the stairs, to the second floor where their room is located.

The door closed behind them.

Athrun went to the bed and sat there. Silently.

"Damn your honesty," he said.

She remained standing on the doorway. Still sobbing. It looked like her eyes are going to pop out any minute now because of the tears.

They didn't talk for a while. Ten minutes of silence.

He stood and said, "We're leaving."

"No," she said. "If I let you leave now, you'll leave me forever." Cagalli's expression changed.

Athrun remained where he was, standing beside the bed.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" He asked her straightforwardly.

Though unsure of how to answer him, she said

"If it means I could get you back, yes."

**AN: I'm sleepy and tired, but I will continue this chapter in the next few days. The serious parts are already starting, sorry for quite changing the mood of this fic. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	28. Bitter Lemons II

_**as promised...**_

"If it means I could have you back, I will."

Her steps were small but soon after, they were standing face to face. He cheeks were still wet from tears. His green eyes were shining, for the same reason – tears.

"Do you really think I'd take you now?" he whispered.

"Please…" Cagalli cried in desperation.

"Kiss me," Athrun requested. It's as if he guessed what Kira had done earlier.

She tiptoed to reach him. Her small hands held his shoulders as she began the kiss.

Clumsy and inexperienced, her kiss could have made any experienced guy laughing. But Athrun didn't.

She held his nape with her right hand, and wrapped her left hand around him. Still crying while kissing her him, all she tasted was the salt of their tears. Athrun's lips weren't moving. He was not responding to her in any way.

This is her punishment and she understood.

She tried kissing him again. Tried to make him respond but he remained still.

She slowly pulled away to see him. His green eyes. It was the first time that she saw tears in those pair of eyes.

"Did you… kiss him the way you kissed me?"

He was trying not to get too emotional.

She was about to answer him 'NO' when he suddenly grabbed her waist.

He did kiss her, and he did it in a way he had never done before.

His mouth locked on hers. She almost lost her balance when his tongue touched hers (and she didn't even know how that happened!). His one hand held her waist and the other stroked her hair in a way that she felt goosebumps all over her body.

Athrun knew that Kira was a serious opponent and he intended to show Cagalli that he is better.

When he released her from the long kiss, he started tracing the outlines of her face with kisses. He kissed her nose, her ears, and even her nape.

That was too much for her to handle.

She melted against him and whimpered.

He released her after that.

"So how was it? How did I fare against Kira?"

That question was like a bucket of ice water, poured on Cagalli's face. She blinked twice.

Shocked by all this passion… or pride?

"No, this couldn't be happening," she whispered aloud.

* * *

Her mind answered: _You're the school paper editor, the man-hater. You hate Kira before and you don't even care about Athrun! You survived 3 years of high school without them and now look at you? So desperate for Athrun's forgiveness that you're willing to give up your virginity just like that? And your eternal enemy -Kira! Darn it he just kissed you 2 hours ago! Get the hell out of this madness right now!_

Her mind was talking too much, but there's some truth in it.

She stepped back. Two steps and then three.

Then she dashed towards the door but before opening it she said, "I'm really sorry for you Athrun. You used me before when you asked me to be your fake girlfriend. And now that I'm in love with you, you're still using me. I never should've trusted you!"

* * *

The door closed with a loud thud.

Once outside, Cagalli dialed Shinn's number but he wasn't responding. She also called Stellar but received no response.

It was already 12 midnight. She went to the nearest taxi bay and waited.

Athrun went outside minutes after she left.

He found her but as she saw him approaching, she started to walk away.

"I'm sorry," he said out loud.

She stopped walking but refused to face him.

"I shouldn't have done what I did," he continued.

"I can't lose you Cagalli," he pleaded.

"Please take me home," she coldly replied.

* * *

The gates closed, the doors were shut.

That night, Cagalli cried her eyes out. She buried her face under the pillows and wept as hard as she could.

Athrun drove her home and she left the car without saying goodbye.

And on that night, Athrun had a car accident and was rushed to the hospital.

**AN: More serious stuff ahead. About 5-6 chapters and this fic will be finished, but I will start the sequel using the same characters Thanks for still reading…**


End file.
